Spark's desire
by Storm racer
Summary: Sunblaze is a Decepticon with two secrets one of which she tells her friend Death star another of which she's scared to tell anybody. One of them is her spark's desire though. Fluff between OC and Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

Death star, Starlight and Sunblaze are the only characters that are my OC's in this story. The rest belong to those who own Transformers.

This story has been sitting on my desktop for a while so I thought I'd start it. I hope I've got Dead End's personality right.

* * *

PROLOGUE

A Decepticon's secrets

In the desert a young Decepticon femme followed her trainer, Dead End through Decepticon territory, they were going to be out all day. She was training to be a warrior and Soundwave decided that Dead End was the best mech to train her, much to his disgust. The stunticon decided that the first lesson she needed to learn was the Decepticon territory; where it ended and where the Autobot territory begun. It was hot, very hot! The young femme was stuggling to keep cool; her cooling fans were working overtime to cool her systems but they weren't having much effect. Sunblaze, that was her designation hated it in the desert; it was dusty and dry, the heat was unbearable and the sand clogged her vents, _"No wonder the humans don't wonder out here,"_ she thought to herself. The pair transformed and stood right on the edge of Decepticon territory. If an Autobot was there he would have had great fun goading him to retalliate,

"See that area there?" Dead End said as he pointed towards the open desert. Sunblaze looked out but she couldn't see anything, except flat yellow sand with the odd clump of desert grass which was shimmering in the heat. Off in the distance was the straight line of the horizon where yellow met azure blue,

"There's nothing there," she said.

Dead End rolled his optics and cycled air through his vents. _"This is going to be a looong day,"_ he thought to himself,

"No so pay attention," he snapped, "You don't go there, it's Autobot territory, unless Megatron instructs us to,"

"Oh," the small orange femme replied, "Why not?"

"Because they are our enemy, they will kill you," Sunblaze shuddered,

Dead End smirked at her reaction, neither of them were aware of three Autobot femme watching them from behind a large rock formation.

"She looks so small," Arcee whispered,

"She must be a youngling," Chromia said,

"Yes but how come?" Arcee asked, "I thought all the younglings were killed,"

"Yeah I did too," Elita one said, "She's lucky to be alive,"

Firestar came up behind the other three femme,

"What have you found?"

"Sshh!" Chromia whispered and pointed towards Dead End,

Firestar gasped, "She's so young,"

Dead End looked at his student with disdain. Of all the things he could be lumbered with, it was the responsibility of a young Decepticon femme. Unbelievable! He had better things to do than train her to be a warrior. What good was she going to be to them anyway? She'd get older, bond with a mech and have a sparkling and she was too small and slow. Then there was all the teasing he was receiving from the rest of the Stunticons because of _her _and it wasn't good for his image to have a youngling hanging around him.

Even at such a young age Sunblaze was a very beautiful femme but she was also Megatron's daughter; a secret her mother has told nobody for the sake of her daughter's own safety right up to her spark's last pulse. If Megatron ever found out, he'd kill them both. It wasn't meant to happen, Starlight hadn't intended to bond with the Decepticon leader; she was lonely and after friendship but unfortunately on this one sordid night just after the beginning of the war she got just a bit more than she bargained for. It was just after Megatron had ordered the killing of all sparklings and younglings that she found out she was expecting Sunblaze.

She kept the pregnancy a secret; hiding in her quarters until the sparkling was born. She delivered the sparkling alone, too scared to ask for help because suddenly everybody had become untrustworthy among the Decepticon ranks. Even best friends considered each other untrustworthy so to ask for help was unthinkable. Starlight had intended to leave it at the door to Ratchet's med bay, at least he'd find a good femme to look after it; but when she heard her sparkling's first cry Starlight fell in love with her.

Sunblaze stands at 13 feet tall and she is still growing, she is an orange color with yellow hands and feet. Sunblaze wasn't very old by transformer standards maybe just a bit older than a youngling. Her alt mode was an orange mustang of which she was very proud of. She had a powerful plasma cannon and a smaller ray gun which shot out a bolt of electricity powerful enough to send any transformer into meltdown; but of course Dead End hadn't shown her how to online her weapons system yet let alone use them. The orange femme couldn't wait to learn how to use them but for the time being she had to settle with learning about her enemy…the Autobots!

On the way back to the base Sunblaze was considering asking Dead End when he'd teach her to use her weapons and when they were halfway there she could hold it in no longer,

"When will you show me how to use my weapons?" she asked , the Porsche 928 looked at her annoyed by her young enthusiasm,

"Be patient Sunblaze, you will in good time," the mech snapped back.

"Yeah but when," the femme whined,

"When it is time,"

"_When it is time_," the oange femme mimicked her teacher,

Dead End turned around and snarled at the youngling, "You will show me respect young femme," he snapped, "Or I'll have you thrown into the brig for insubordination,"

The journey back to the base was silent as Dead End silently and colorfully swore at the femme and Soundwave for being in this situation. Sunblaze sulked because she was snapped at for what seemed to her to be no reason.

When they go back to the base Dead End transformed and turned to her, he looked down at her with his ruby red optics,

"Tomorrow you shall learn about the Autobots and who they are, especially the femme," he snarled darkly, "So come prepared to listen and learn," She had heard about the Autobot femme from others who would talk about them, some with respect and fear others with contempt. Sunblaze hoped one day she'd get to meet them face to face and fight them,

"Yes sir," Sunblaze replied before going to the wash racks and then her quarters which she shared with her friend Death star. Dead End looked at her with a look of surprise; nobody in the Decepticon ranks would show respect so…politely. Normally subordinates would have to be reminded to show respect to officers and trainers. Sunblaze looked at the huge brown mech,

"What?" she asked,

"Nothing," he simply stated, "Go and get yourself cleaned up,"

On her way to the wash racks and her quarters she went to the rec room to get a cube of energon. Sunblaze's beauty hadn't gone unnoticed and many a mech were hanging out to bond with her. As she moved to the machine which dispenses energon she could feel ruby optics staring at her lustfully. One of the mechs came up and stood right behind her so he was almost touching her wings, she could feel him as he lightly but deliberately brushed his body against them, she could hear sniggering in the backround. Sunblaze felt humiliated by the actions of the mech and wished she'd be offlined or the ground would swallow her up whole. She felt shivers moving through her spark and coursing along her sensitive wiring and shuddered. The cube couldn't fill up with energon quick enough; she grabbed it and raced out of the rec room not looking where she was going, and accidentally bumped into Frenzy and causing some of the energon to splash him,

"Watch out!" the mech yelled at her, while others burst out laughing additing to her humiliation,

"Oh I'm so sorry," the yellow femme said quickly,

"Clumsy femme!" the mech snarled and left before Sunblaze could help him to get clean.

Apart from Sunblaze being Megatron's daughter she has another big problem. She doesn't want to be a Decepticon. She wants to be an Autobot or at the very least neutral. She hates being Decepticon, she hates the Decepticons, she hates their ideals, their beliefs, and their very existence. Ever since she found out her father had ordered the killing of all youngings and sparklings she decided that being a Decepticon was not for her. Nah Ah! No way! The thing is though, she didn't know how to approch the Autobots, after all she _is _Decepticon. Sunblaze thought about going to the Autobot base but the orange femme didn't know where it was, she also thought about accidentally wondering onto Autobot territory and causing havoc; maybe then they'd catch her and take her back to their base. It sounded like a really good plan which would get her to Optimus Prime so she could talk to him. Everybody talked about how he was too kind and weak so maybe he'd listen to her and allow her to be an Autobot, "_Huh! who are you kidding?"_ the orange femme thought to herself.

She really needed to talk to somebody about this, someone she could trust and decided to talk to her friend Death Star about it one day when they were in their quarters,

"Hey Death Star can you keep a secret?"

Sunblaze was unsure if she could trust her friend, but she had to tell someone and her mother is dead,

"Depends on what it is," Death Star replied,

"Come on Death Star. You're the only one I can trust," Sunblaze replied in a desperate tone which shocked her friend. Death Star didn't know what had her friend so rattled and felt sorry for her. She slumped her wings and walked towards Sunblaze, and placing a servo on her shoulders she looked straight into her friends ruby optics and smiled,

"Sure you can, what's the secret,"

"I-I…uhm. This is really difficult," Sunblaze shuffled her feet and looked at the floor.

Suddenly her spark started pulsating violently, _"Maybe this is a mistake,"_ she thought to herself. Death star rolled her optics,

"Come on femme, out with it. What's the secret!"

"Idon't want to be a Decepticon, I would rather be a neutral or Autobot " Sunblaze said quickly then shuttered her optics. The secret was out! Death star looked at her in stunned silence,

"What? Are you crazy? What am I suppose to do with a secret like that?" Death Star hissed,

"Well…keep it," Sunblaze replied now terrified at disclosing her secret,

"You know what Soundwave is like if he finds out we're keeping secrets. If he even suspects we're keeping a secret he will probe us for it. Sunblaze you have to get this crazy idea out of your cpu. You don't know how much danger you've put us in,"

Death Star growled and put her head in her hand and shook it,

"Sunblaze…look…I will do my best to keep your secret but if I can't you are going to have to escape pretty quickly. I know of an Autobot who may be able to help you if it gets too dangerous for you to live here. Just don't tell anybody else and act naturally okay?"

"Okay," Sunblaze replied quietly, humbled by her friends trust.

She was well aware of the danger they were now in but what else could she do? It wasn't like she could go up to an Autobot and say,

"Hi I'm Sunblaze. I am a Decepticon but I want to be an Autobot." or could she?

* * *

Once again Sunblaze was on patrol duty with Dead End and she was feeling more miserable then ever. They were patrolling the perimeter of the Decepticon/Autobot territory. Dead End was also going to use this time to teach her to online her weapons system. She couldn't do too much damage to the environment if she was to accidentally fire a weapon, especially if she was to aim it into the Autobot territory. Who knows Dead End thought, she might kill her first Autobot. Now that would teach some of those show offs back at the base a lesson. It didn't really matter if he was to take her to a human settlement and she accidentally fired a shot at it or a human themselves; but it did matter if she destroyed the Decepticon base or a Decepticon.

They got to the perimeter of their territory where the pair transformed,

"Right you are going to learn how to online your weapons system,"

"Really!" Sunblaze replied, her optics beaming brightly,

Dead End rolled his optics, "Yes we are," he groaned,

He started to teach her how to online her cannon,

"There is nothing to it really, all you need to do is think about what weapon you have to use like this,"

He held out his arm and where his massive black hand was a laser rifle appeared,

"Now you try," Sunblaze held out her arm,

Suddenly a shot rang out causing Sunblaze to scream. Dead End stopped what he was doing and looked in the direction of the shot. He just caught a glimpse of blue armour and fired in that direction again. Chromia fired back at Dead End just missing him and causing Sunblaze to scream again and drop to the ground holding her head. He looked down at the youngster,

"What are you doing you glitch?" he snarled as he hauled her up by her wing causing Sunblaze to yelp in agony.

Well that was it as far as Chromia was concerned, nobody should treat a young transformer like that. She came out from her hiding place and marched up to the two Decepticons closely followed by a magenta colored femme. They looked at Dead End then Sunblaze, with piercing blue optics. Sunblaze was scared and cowered behind her teacher. He looked behind her, growled quietly and moved away so she was in the open. Sunblaze was scared of the two Autobot femmes and stood there shaking. Chromia looked at the little femme and smirked at her mercilessly,

"Now is your chance to show your might Sunblaze. Online your weapon and shoot at the blue one," Dead End ordered.

Sunblaze tried to online her weapon but she was too scared to o anything. The orange femme tried again…nothing! What was she going to do? Elita one stood next to Chromia, both of them had their guns trained on the two Decepticons. Sunblaze looked at the femmes and their weapons and run away as fast as she could while transforming and drove away. Chromia burst out laughing and went to fire a shot at Sunblaze but Elita pushed her SIC's arm down,

"Sunblaze get back here _NOW!"_ Dead End yelled and transformed to go after her,

"Elita what did you do that for?" Chromia was bemused by her leader's decision.

"She's young and scared," Elita replied, "It wouldn't have been right to shoot her,"

"Why not?" Chromia replied sharply, "She's Decepticon, the only good Decepticon is a dead Decepticon as far as I'm concerned,"

"Poor little thing," Elita said. "She's going to get punished by her trainer for running away,"

Elita lifted her arm and fired a shot at Dead End, it caught him in the aft

"Elita are you crazy? She's a Decepticon" Chromia was flabbergasted that Elita would show compassion to a Decepticon but something about this tiny femme had tugged at her leader's spark.

Later that evening Sunblaze was in her quarters alone when she heard a knock at the door, Dead End burst in through the door without waiting for permission to enter,

"What was that all about Sunblaze?" he growled,

"What?" Sunblaze asked,

"You run away. What happened, were you scared?" the mech asked,

"N-n-no," Sunblaze stammered scared of the consequences,

"Liar!" Dead End snapped, making his student jump as he approached her and stood between her and the door, "You cannot afford to let an Autobot see you are scared. They will kill you before you know it. They are merciless," he said in a tone which was rough and coarse

"I-I-I c-c-couldn't online my weapon," she stammered

"Well we're going to the hologram room and we're going to practice onlining your weapon," Dead End grabbed the femme by the arm and pulled her to the hologram room. On the way Frenzy was walking down the corridor with Rumble,

"Hey look there's scaredy cat Sunblaze," the pair of them laughed at her. Sunblaze lowered her head in shame and continued trudging behind her teacher,

They eventually got to the hologram room where Dead End pushed her in and locked the door behind them,

"You will not leave here until you have learnt how to online your weapon," Dead End said

"But…"

"No buts," Dead End looked at her and shook his head, _"What's the use, she'll be dead soon, we'll all be dead soon,"_

* * *

Chromia was sitting in the rec room with Ironhide after her patrol. She had been out all day and was looking forward to spending time with her mate. She was telling Ironhide about Sunblaze,

"She's a youngling, and she was being taught to shoot but run away when she saw us and couldn't bring her weapons online. Dead End was with her and he was pretty upset with her when she couldn't do it, "

"A youngling," the red mech exclaimed, "How in the pit did they get a youngling?"

"We don't know, she's a femme,"

"Who's a femme?" Ratchet asked as he went into the rec room,

"The Decepticons have a femme youngling," Ironhide said,

"How have they managed to get a femme youngling?" Ratchet was shocked that the Decepticons would have a youngling let alone a femme. They were such a rarity and the medic felt so sorry for her. He knew what would happen to her just so the Decepticons could build an army.

"Who knows but she was scared of us," Chromia replied, "She couldn't online her weapons when Dead End told her too,"

"Not surprised, she was probably panicking," Ratchet replied as he poured himself some energon. He had to calm many a young transformer down who was unable to online his weapon because he was panicking, "You're a formidable opponent,"

* * *

Sunblaze lay on her berth, enjoying the sanctuary the quiet and the darkness were offering her. She was tired and frustrated because she still couldn't online her weapons system. Dead End was beginning to get impatient with her and Sunblaze was getting more stressed making it harder to online her cannon. Her thoughts turned back to Elita and the other femmes she met.

She had heard about the Autobot femme and now she'd met two of them. She admired them for their skill and bravery _"Oh how I'__d love to train under Elita 1 and Chromia they__'__re so awesome," _she thought with such a longing as she rolled onto her side when Death Star walked into their quarters. Sunblaze was even more determined now to become Autobot and started to think about ways she could defect to the Autobot army without consequence upon herself or the Autobots. Although she was sure they'd protect her if Megatron should come for her.

"_What am I going to do_?" she thought desperately as a tear ran down her cheek before she went into recharge.

* * *

Poor Sunblaze! What will she do?

What will she get to join the Autobots and will she ever be able to online her weapons system?

Find out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers do not belong to me. Sunblaze and Death Star do.

* * *

Chapter 1

Deceitful Decepticon

Sunblaze woke up earlier than usual but lay on her berth. She didn't sleep peacefully that night and hoped she could drift back into recharge. The events of the last few days and her desire to be an Autobot were weighing heavily in her cpu. She was in the communications room today and it was going to be a difficult shift; it was a boring job and nobody wanted to do it. Somebody had to do it though and she'd drawn the short straw. That meant she would have to spend the day with Soundwave. Sunblaze was scared of Soundwave and what he could do to her if he should find out she had a secret. She'd rather have a day with Dead End rather than Soundwave.

Finally her internal clock told her it was time to get up. Death star stirred as Sunblaze banged her fists on the berth and reluctantly got up. She crept through their quarters and left to get a cube of energon. It was very quiet in the Decepticon headquarters; the Decepticons who'd been out on patrol were due back soon which meant those due to go out will be going to the rec room for their early cubes of energon. She gingerly looked around the rec room to see if Frenzy or any of his brothers and friends were in the there. It was empty! "_There's a small mercy," _she thought and boldly walked in and poured herself a cube of energon.

The yellow femme sat at a table alone and slowly waited for the energon to move around her systems. It felt good. She heard snickering coming up corridor and footsteps from at least three mechs. Their voices got louder as they got closer to the rec room, _"Oh no!" _Sunblaze thought with dread. It sounded like the Stunticons Break down, Drag strip and motormaster. They walked into the rec room,

"Well, well, well! What do we have here," Drag strip sneered, "My future bond mate,"

"Huh, you'll be so lucky. Soundwave has his eye on her," Motor master replied,

"Yeah well, she's mine and he can't do anything about it, look at her looking at me. She fancies me, don't you darling?"

He walked toward her and placed his hand upon her chest and tried to move it under her armor but Sunblaze quickly stood up, spun around and punched him one in the faceplates,

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," the femme snarled through clenched dental plates,

Drag strip shook his cpu and quickly recovered from Sunblaze's punch, "Oooh I like it when they fight, you will be mine darling," he said,

"Drag strip, shut up," Breakdown stuttered, "Soundwave could be watching us,"

"Shut up Breakdown, he's nowhere around,"

Sunblaze looked at the three mechs, snorted and left the rec room disgusted that her peaceful early start was interrupted. She didn't appreciate the unwanted attention and was going to do all she could to avoid the Stunticons. It was going to be difficult though with Dead End being her trainer. Speaking of which where was the mech? Sunblaze looked down the corridor but there was no sign of him, however Soundwave was marching down the corridor with Megatron,

"Sunblaze," Soundwave called in his monotone voice, "Communications room…with me!"

"_Oh no!"_ Sunblaze thought for the second time that morning and walked to the communications room as quickly as possible. It was dark in the communicatios room except for the light on the computer screen on the wall. It was huge and took up nearly the whole wall; it also had squiggly lines as if somebody was trying to tune into the Decepticon base. It was a very quiet room apart from the hum of the computer and the faint voices outside belonging to Dead End and Soundwave

"So where's your little protégé, Dead End," Soundwave asked,

"She's in the communications room with you," Dead End replied, puzzled as to why he'd be asking him that,

"I saw her but she ran off. She's behaving strangely," Soundwave replied in his monotone voice,

"Yes I know. She never seems happy"

"Hmm, maybe I could find out what's going on in her cpu," Dead End smirked as he made his way to the entrance of the base t engage the Auobots in battle.

Sunblaze started to panic. She was going to be with him all day. What was she going to do? He'd find out about her secret. She quickly opened her comm. Link to Death Star,

"**Death star, what am I going to do? I'm with Soundwave and he wants to find out what's going on in my cpu,"**

"**Sunblaze do not panic. Act normally," **Death Star sighed,

"**That's easy for you to say," **Sunblaze practically screamed down the comm. Link,

"**Sunblaze, you are with him this morning you have tocalm down or he will pick up that something is going on. Shut down your systems for a few moments and try to relax, Death Star out!"**

"**Death Star no pl…" **Sunblaze screamed,

The door to the communications room suddenly opened and the cobalt blue mech walked in. He eyed Sunblaze suspiciously and motioned with his hand for her to sit in the chair next to him. Sunblaze watched the communications officer out of the corner of her optic as she sat down gingerly in the chair next to his. Soundwave twisted some knobs and the squiggly lines stopped to reveal a picture of Shockwave,

"Shockwave report," Soundwave ordered,

"Tell Megatron the Autobots are making a push on Cybertron for domination."

"Fight them!" Soundwave ordered,

"Negative we need more troops up here. Please send some up or we will lose Cybertron."

"Calling Megatron!" Soundwave replied.

Megatron entered the door to the communications room,

"Shockwave speak!" Megatron ordered the military operations commander,

"Lord Megatron, the Autobots are making a push for Cybertron and succeeding,"

"Nooooooo. I will send some soldiers up to you through the space bridge tonight."

"Soundwave locate the space bridge," Megatron ordered the communications officer.

Soundwave seached for the coordinates ofthe space bridge not really aring that Sunblaze was watching and listening carefully to his conversation with Megatron.

Soundwave ops room now!" Megatron ordered his communications officer.

Soundwave turned around to Sunblaze, "Femme stay here," his monotone voice ordered.

Sunblaze couldn't believe her luck. She could use this information to tip off the Autobots, and then they'd find out who she was and learn to trust her enough to allow her to become an Autobot. She ran to the communication system and started to send a message to Optimus Prime and the Autobots.

Prowl was on duty at Teletraan one when the message came through; his jaw components dropped and he fell backwards into his chair. It read:

_Message to Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. _

_Autobot soldiers on Cybertron are making a push. Shockwave has requested more troops. Megatron is sending them through the space bridge today. _

Prowl could feel his logic sensors glitching and before he offlined himself he sent a message to Optimus via his comm. Link,

**Prowl to Prime. You may wanna see this"**

"**What is it Prowl? Prowl? Proooowl" "**_What__'__s happened this time?" _Optimus thought as he got up and left his office. He walked into the communications room and saw the message on Teletraan one,

"**Prime to Ratchet. You'****ll need to sort out Prowl. Something has come from the Decepticons which has glitched his logic circuits" **

Ratchet was paticularly grumpy when he got up in the morning and his mood hadn't improved as the day had gone by. When he got the call from Prime he flung his tools on the bench and left the Med bay cursing in Cybertronian. He thought about throwing a wrench at the first Mech he saw to vent his frustration at Prowl offlining himself because of a Decepticon message. After all Decepticons communicating with them was not unusual.

He entered the communications room and looked at the scene that lay out in front of him. Optimus Prime was standing in front of Teleraan One and Prowl was sat in a chair,

"What happened?" the medic asked sourly,

"This message came through, Prowl called me and I found him like this," Ratchet read the message, then raised an optic ridge,

"Seems we have an ally Prime," Ratchet turned around and attended to the tactician before standing next to Prime,

"Yeah but who?" Optimus Prime asked. Prowl got up and stood next to the medic and the leader,

"What do you think?" Prowl asked.

"Hmmm" Prime rubbed his chin. He pondered his next move.

"Send back a message and find out who it is. We will send some Autobots out to the space bridge to see what's going on

"Who are you?"

"A friend," the connection suddenly went dead.

"Frag!"

Both Ratchet and Prime turned around,

"What's the matter?" Optimus asked,

"The connection has gone…"

Death Star was not happy, her friend's desire tobe Autobot was going to get them both killed. She walked down the corridors; she could hear Megatron's and Soundwave's voice discussing the plans to get more troops onto Cybertron. Death Star silently crept past the office and made her way to the communication room. She walked through the door and caught Sublaze sending the message to the Autobots,

"What are you doing?" she hissed at Sunblaze who closed the connection,

"Nothing!" Sunblaze replied innocently,

"You have to be more careful I could've been Soundwave," Sunblaze slumped back in her chair,

"Don't worry Death Star. I know what I'm doing,"

"_Huh! Sure you do!"_ Death Star thought as she left the communication room with one more warning to be careful. She nodded then turned around as Death Star left knowing the silly femme was going to continue with the messages. Sunblaze put the computer back on, it brought up Prowl's last message,

"My name is Sunblaze. I have the coordinates for the space bridge and I'm sending them to you now,"

"Sunblaze, think before you do that. You will be crossing a line and that makes you a traitor," Prowl warned her.

She gave Prowl the coordinates who handed them to Prime. Optimus wanted to talk to her but she refused and said that she'd only speak to the one she's speaking to now.

"I'm Prowl, Why don't you want to talk to Optimus Prime?"

"Because I don't know him and it is easier for me if I am only in communication with one. I'll be safer-less transformers talking about me."

"Prime can be trusted, he's our leader"

"I don't know that" she replied matter of factly.

"Why are you doing this?" Sunblaze wanted to tell him the truth but she suddenly got scared.

"Because I am" she said, "_Ahh," _she thought to herself angrily, "_Why did I do that!"_

"Sunblaze this isn't making sense. Either you are trying to make trouble for yourself or you are drawing us into a trap"

Prowl was starting to get really worried now. She was being illogical, Decepticons don't just hand out information like that.

"No trap. Trust me!" Jazz walked in at this point and saw the communication.

"What's happenin?" he asked. Prowl looked at him,

"A Decepticon has given us valuable information regarding the war on Cybetron,"

"What?" Jazz asked as he leant toward the screen, "They haven't told you why they're doing this. Is she a Decepticon mole maybe?"

"I don't know. Haven't you got someone in the Decepticons, maybe they could find out who they are,"

"You know I can't tell you stuff like that?" Jazz snipped, "Whoever this Decepticon is they are now in danger of being discovered; it is important you don't mention them to anybody. Hopefully they are clever enough to keep themselves out of trouble," Jazz had no idea who this could be; his mechs wouldn't be so stupid. Whoever it was was vey inexperienced and that worried the mech "Only one way to find out if what they are saying is true. We go to the space bridge. If it is true than the space bridge will be there" Jazz said thoughtfully

"Yes, that's what Prime said," Prowl replied, "But we don't need to do that; all we need to do is ask Perceptor to key in the co ordinates Sunblaze has given us and than it should show up."

They went to Perceptor who was in the ops room and asked him to bring up the coordinates for the space bridge. Perceptor keyed them into Teetraan one,

"Yes there it is" he confirmed. "Why are you so interested in the space bridge?"

"Something has come up. Keep an eye on it please Perceptor and let me know if it moves," Prowl said as he made his way back to the communications room,

"Will do Prowl. Do you want me to let you know if it moves?"

Prowl stopped in the doorway he hadn't thought about that,

"Yes please, Perceptor,"

When Prowl returned to the communications room Ratchet had gone back to the med bay and Prime and Jazz were talking,

Sunblaze heard Soundwave walking toward the communication room. She quickly back tracked her message and went to delete it. The computer was slow to delete but it did just as Soundwave walked though the door,

"Come on, come on," she growled.

The conversation between Prowl and her disappeared and Sunblaze quickly sat down just as Soundwave walked through the door,

"What's happened,?" the communications officer

"N-nothing," Sunblaze lied; hoping he believed her.

Soundwave turned around to face the screen convinced the femme was lying.

The young femme had been in there a while now and was beginning to doze off. Sondwave lost is patience with her; he slammed his fist on the consul,

_"SUNBLAZE_!" he yelled making the little femme jump.

The day dragged by soooo slowly and the monotony was beginning to get very hard for Sunblaze to cope with; she tried as hard as she could to stay awake and was just dozing off again when Soundwave switched the computer off and turned around to Sunblaze,

"We have finished," Sunblaze looked at him relieved that she could leave the comunications room and took the opportunity to get as far away from the cobalt blue mech as possible.

She went to the rec room to fetch herself another cube of energon, Frenzy and Rumble were in there. The little lilac mech nudged Rumble in the arm,

"Look there she is, the clutz," he laughed,

"Aww, leave her alone Frenzy. She's only young," Sunblaze switched of her audio receptors so she couldn't hear the comments being made. The last thing she wanted was sympathy from one of Soudwave's creations.

Death Star walked past the rec room and saw her friend in there. The older plum femme walked into the rec room, grabbed Sunblaze by the helm and marched her back to her quarters. She locked their door, pushed Sunblaze against the wall and got inches from the yellow Mustang's face,

"Alright, what was that?"

Sunblaze's audios were switched off, she pointed to her ears and mouthed, "I can't hear you," Death Star reached around the back of Sunblaze's neck and switched her audios back on and repeated her question,

"What was what?" Sunblaze asked,

"Stop it Sunblaze, you know exactly what I am talking about. What were you doing in the communications room,"

"None of your business," Sunblaze snapped at her friend,

"Yes it is, especially when it's my friend who is giving away information to the Autobots. Sunblaze don't you know that's espionage. If you get found out you could be accused of being a traitor, do you know what the penalty is for that? DEATH!" Death Star growled,

"Good!" Sunblaze replied coldly, "Then I could escape this miserable existance as a Decepticon," Death Star stared at her friend, surely she couldn't mean that?

"Sunblaze, I am not going to stand by and watch you ruin your life. Dead End is pleased with your progress,"Death Star narrowed her optics , "If you insist on carrying this on I will tell Megatron,"

"You wouldn't dare!" Sunblaze replied in a shaky voice;

"Watch me!" Death Star replied, "Oh and by the way. I know Megatron is your father," Sunblaze was devastated. A secret she'd tried so hard to keep was no longer a secret. Who else knew?

"If you tell anybody, then so help me I'll..." she replied as energon tears pooled in her optics,

"You'll what? Sunblaze," The yellow mustang pushed her friend away and fled from their quarters and the Decepticon base betrayed by her best friend's words,

"Sunblaze, come back," the plum femme called after her,

"Leave me alone," Sunblaze yelled over the roar of her engine.

She drove out of the base and into the desert; the sun was setting but the temperature was still warm. Sunblaze didn't care, she just kept on driving until she was a good three hours from the base The yellow femme transformed and sat in the shade of a rocky ledge, she looked up into the sky; a few buzzards were floating on the thermals looking for their prey. Sunblaze felt so hurt so lonely and betrayed; she curled up into a ball and started to cry.

Just nearby Elita One, Chromia and Arcee were enjoying the last few minutes of their day off. Eita One heard the sound of sobbing and crying,

"Shh, can you hear that?" she whispered. The other two femme stopped what they were doing and listened,

"Yeah," replied Arcee and ran toward the sound closely followed by Elita One and Chromia.

They stopped short when they saw Sunblaze sitting in a heap crying. Elita One held up her hand to tell her friends to stand back, she crept forward and crouched down as she moved toward the yellow femme. The ground crunched under the magenta femme's knee; Sunblaze suddenly looked up and stared at Elita in the optics; optics full of kindness and compassion. Somthing the yellow Decepticon had never seen before. Sunblaze looked down. Chromia went to online her weapon,

"**Be careful Elita,"** the blue femme warned,

**"Stand down, Chromia**," Elita implored her friend.

Sunblaze looked at Chromia, she was so near to the femmes, she had never been this close to the Autobots. Now was her chance, all she had to do was talk to to them. Sunblaze sat there for a minute trying to work out what to say to them. She went to open her mouth to speak but her voice wouldn't work, it just squeaked, _"Oh what's the point," _the yellow femme thought to herself angrily as she got up and ran away,

"No, little one. Don't run away," Elita got up and went to grab her but Sunblaze slipped through Elita's fingers.

She ran to the top of the rocky ledge and watched them as they searched for her longing to be part of their group; one of them but the blue one was always eager to get her gun out frightening Sunblaze. Another engine could be heard coming up behind Sunblaze. She looked behind her and saw the familiar brown form of Dead End transforming and creeping up behind her,

"What have you got?" he asked in his usual rough voice as he peered over the edge.

A wry smile curled at the corner of hs lips as he saw the three femme getting ready to leave, their Autobot symbols glowng in the early evening light, "Spying eh," he said as he patted her on the back. The Autobots left, the sound of their engines disappearing into the eerie silence of the nightime, "Come on, it's time for us to go too,"

Sunblaze really didn't want to go back to the Decepticon base but to disobey her mentor would only lead to further punishment and she knew she was already in trouble for running away. They drove back in silence Sunblaze's memories of seeing the megenta femme close up and the kindness in her optics the only thing she cared to appreciate. Once back at the base they transformed and she was dragged into Motormaster's office. The brown mech reeled on her,

"What do you think you were doing?" Sunblaze said nothing; she stood with her back against the wall, her aft resting on her hands which were folded behind her and she looked at the floor. Dead End grabbed her cheek plates and turned her head to face him,

"Answer me when I talk to you," Dead End shook her.

Nothing! "Sunblaze, I'm talking to you. Those femmes are Autobots; they could have killed you," he was now inches from her face,

"I do not want to see you do anything like that again, now go to your quarters and meet me in the rec room tomorrow morning 7.00 am sharp," he growled.

Reluctantly she trudged back to her quarters and slunk into her berth,

"Sorry Sunblaze," Death Star whispered. Sunblaze shuttered her optics and slid into recharge.

* * *

Bang! bang! bang! "Death Star, Sunblaze wake up," Bang! bang! bang! "Femmes wake up,"

"Alright, alright, we're awake and I'm coming," Death Star opened her door to find herself face to face with Skywarp,

"What is so urgent that we have to have such a rude awakening," the purple femme growled. Sunblaze smirked; her friend was never a morning person,

"Soundwave wants to see Sunblaze," the yellow femme's optics lit up quickly, all the thoughts of her conversations with Death Star, Motormaster's coments and nearly getting caught yesterday swirled around in her cpu,

"What for?" Death Star asked, fearing the worse for her friend, **"Sunblaze wake up**," she yelled down her comm. Link at Sunblaze,

**"I'm awake**, **keep your armor on**," the yellow femme replied sarcastically as she sat up,

"He didn't say, Starscream and me were just sent round to get her,"

**"What do I do?" **Sunblaze was panicking and beginning to wish she'd gone with the Autobots,

"**Nothing, we dont know why he wants you, just go with them," **Death Star replied,

"**Are you kidding me, I'm not doing that,"**

**"Sunblaze, you have no choice," **Death Star replied impatiently.

Skywarp and Starscream watched the femmes carefully as they held their private conversation. They looked at each othe and nodded before burstng into the femmes quarters and grabbing Sunblaze. They lifted her between them and carried her out of the quarters,

"Noooo," the yellow femme screamed, "Nooo, let me go," she struggled to free herself but it was no use the seekers held her tightly, "Let me go. I don't wanna go. Death Star help me,"

"**Should've thought about that yesterday before your little private conversation with Prowl,**" she smirked as she shut the door to their qarters behind her.

* * *

Oh no! What will happen?

Will things turn around for Sunblaze?

Find out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers do not belong to me. Only Sunblaze and Death Star.

This is such a fun story to write and I hope everybody is enjoying reading it. Thankyou to everybody who has been reading it, left reviews and favourited it so far.

* * *

Chapter 2

Broken friendships

Jazz and Prowl spoke to Optimus Prime who agreed that they should go to the space bridge but not to do anything just observe. Prime suggested that Bumblebee and Prowl should go and to take Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Wheeljack and Ironhide with them. Jazz was instructed to stay in the monitor room in case Sunblaze made contact again.

"No Prime," Prowl protested. "Whoever it is has expressed that they only want to talk to me. They're scared of being caught,"

"Prowl I want you and Bumblebee to patrol the area around the space bridge with Ironhide and Wheeljack just in case of unexpected Decepticon activity. Sunblaze will be safe with Jazz; he won't do anything to jeopardize her." Prowl looked at Jazz; who put a reassuring hand on Prowl's shoulder.

"Don't worry Prowler I'll be careful. Remember on Cybertron I used to send Mechs to Kaon to spy on Decepticons, they trusted me because I never compromised them," Prowl looked at Jazz skeptically. Jazz rarely talked about his mechs and what they got up to and set off not entirely convinced that Sunblaze would be happy about this. The Decepticon may even stop communicating if they felt betrayed by the tactician, after all as far as Sunblaze was concerned he was the only one who knew about her.

Prowl and the other Autobots went to the weapons room and prepared themselves for any trouble, and then they left for the space bridge. It was quiet at the space bridge so the Autobots got themselves into position and waited to see what would happen next. It was important their informant remained safe, whoever they were so the Autobots remained as quiet and hidden as possible.

Sunblaze sat on a berth in the Decepticon brig. It was dark, cold and quiet except for the hum of the bars locking her into her cell. She had nothing to do except go over everything that had happened that day. Maybe Death Star was right, maybe she should just give up her dream. Maybe she should ask Hook to reprogramme her so that all the thoughts of wanting to be Autobot would be gone. No, she couldn't, he'd find out she's Megatron's daughter and Hook would most certainly tell Megatron; he wouldn't be able to resist it. She got up from her berth and stood by the energon bars,

"I hate you," she screamed, "All of you,"

Nobody could hear her except the drone standing at the brig entrance but she enjoyed the feeling of satisfaction as she heard the words echo around the walls. Sunblaze was beginning to feel tired and lay back on the berth. Once again Soundwave's words drifted around her CPU,

"_What were you doing in the communications room?"_

"_Nothing!" she replied,_

"_Liar," Sunblaze glared into Soundwave's visor defiantly,_

"_Prove it!" she shuttered her optics regretting those words, knowing what would come next._

_Soundwave didn't say anything he lunged forward and grabbed the femme and pushed her into a chair. He looked up at Starscream,_

"_Hold her," he ordered the red and blue seeker. _

_Starscream stepped forward and held Sunblaze down in her chair,_

"_Get your filthy servos off of me," she growled at the seeker and tried to wriggle free. Soundwave opened a panel in his arm and smirked at the young femme,_

"_No, no. Don't do that. No leave me alone," Starscream laughed as he watched Sunblaze beg the communications officer to leave her alone adding to her humiliation._

Sunblaze put her face in her hand; the memory of what happened next disgusting her to the core, subconsciously she rubbed her arm where Soundwave interfaced with her.

_She watched the probe disappear in his arm and the mech got down in front of her, his red optics piercing right though her spark,_

"_Bond with me. Megatron will never know you're his daughter,"_

"_Never!" she growled through gritted dental plates,__"I will never bond with you," her ruby red optics narrowed to slits,_

_Starscream smirked, "Oohh, I can use this information to bribe Megatron," he thought to himself, "Better still I can bond with her myself and then Megatron will do whatever I want," _

"_Then so be it!" Soundwave stood up and grabbed Sunblaze by the arm, _

"_Aaahh," she yelped as he yanked her out of the chair and marched her to the brig,_

"_You will be given time to think things through. I will come back in one Earth day for your answer," __She was adamant she was going to stand her ground and refuse to bond with the mech._

As Sublaze lay on the berth she heard the sound of feet walking towards her cell,

"Sunblaze, your answer," Sunblaze glared at him, her ruby red optics piercing his very spark, she then turned her back on him and walked to the back of the cell,

"Your choice,"

Soundwave walked away from the yellow femme's cell, she heard the door swish shut and once again was alone with her thoughts. Her systems were beginning to run slowly as her energon levels started to run low. Sunblaze lay on her berth and looked up at the ceiling to try to conserve what little energon she had.

Death Star woke up from her recharge; she'd missed her friend last night and wanted her back in the quarters. The purple femme regretted snitching on her and hoped that taking a cube of energon to her younger friend would help to make amends. The plum femme left her quarters and made her way to the rec room. It was quiet in there, most of those going out on patol had left and the others were goingto the washracks or their quarters. She poured two cubes of energon , drank one and took the other one to Sunblaze. Skywarp and Starscream were coming into the rec room,

"Where are you going with that energon?" Starscream asked,

"Back to my quarters," she replied with a smile and headed in the direction of her quarters. She stopped and hid around the corner watching Skywarp disappear into the rec room, _"That was too close I hope that crazy yellow femme is grateful for this,"_ Death Star continued through the corridors and finally got to the door of the brig.

Sunblaze heard footsteps coming toward her cell but she didn't move off her berth,

"Sunblaze?" the yellow femme looked up at the ceiling; and then without saying a word she turned over and faced the wall,

"Go away," she snipped,

Death star looked up at the ceiling then at Sunblaze again, "Look Sunblaze, I'm so sorry,"

"What for? Snitching on me or the fact that you no longer have a friend," Sunblaze snapped,

"_Ouch!"_ Death Star thought, Sunblaze was normally so forgiving, "Well actually I missed yo…,"

"Go away," Sunblaze snapped at the plum femme,

"I've brought you some energon," she said in a sing song voice hoping Sunblaze would turn over and talk to her,

"Go away," Sunblaze yelled impatiently, "You think that bringing energon is going to make everything alright?" Sunblaze got up, walked toward the bars and looked Death Star in the optics, "Well you're wrong," she then turned around and walked back into the cell. Her bright yellow armor consumed by the shadows so it became dull and lifeless.

"Very well," Death Star placed the energon cube by the cell door, You'd better watch out Sunblaze because I'm not going to watch your back any more,"

"Oh, excuse me but if I remember rightly you were the one who snitched on me," Sunblaze retorted angrily as she hit the wall with her fist.

She heard Death Star leave the brig and mention something to the guard. When the yellow femme knew she was alone again she turned around and saw the glowing pink fluid just in front of her door. She didn't want to take it but her systems were becoming more sluggish every nano second. Ever so slowly the yellow femme made her way to the door and stuck her arm through the bars. As she reached for the cube the door went with the movement of her arm,

"What?" she said in puzzlement.

She smirked as she stood up and stepped out of the cell. Sunblaze stopped for a minute to see if an alarm would go off alerting the Decepticons that a prisoner was escaping…but it didn't! The yellow femme silently crept past the guard's office but he wasn't there so she continued out of the brig.

As she walked past the entrance of the base 15 mechs left talking about going to Cybertron. She stopped and listened carefully making sure she was well hidden; Soundwave was amongst them but didn't sound too pleased about going,

"_Oh no!" _Sublaze thought with horror and quickly made her way to the communications room.

When she got there she shut the door and locked it. Sunblaze leaned against the door and shuttered her optics stealing a moment to enjoy the peace and calm her systems. If she was caught again she'd surely be put to death. The yellow mustang knew exactly what to do and with anxious anticipation she opened communications with the Autobots but the one she wanted to speak to was not there.

Jazz was at Teletraan one when he saw Sunblaze's message come up. He wasn't quite sure what her reaction would be and tried to be as sensitive as possible,

"Prowl….."

"No Sunblaze, I'm not Prowl, I'm Jazz."

"Where is Prowl?" Sunblaze was suspicious; she didn't know Jazz even though she'd heard more experienced Mechs talk of how he ruthlessly killed on the battlefield. The yellow femme wasn't sure she could trust him.

"He is out on patrol by the space bridge"

"Jazz I don't know you I will only speak to Prowl….."

"Sunblaze I know you need to keep your identity safe. Prowl is not available you will have to trust me I will not let you down. Trust me!" He implored the femme

"I can't Jazz, it's too risky. I'm scared to tell anybody else,"

"What are you scared of?

"Being discovered if too many know about me. I have already been in the brig for the first communication. Soundwave doesn't know I've escaped,"

"Oh Sunblaze," Jazz groaned, "Sunblaze talk to me. No one else will know about you; just Prowl and myself."

"But I don't know you and I don't know if you will keep me secret. It's too risky Jazz"

"Sunblaze" Jazz was really beginning to lose his patience now, "If you have information for us and it is to do with the space bridge then you need to give it to me because we have Autobots out there. They could be harmed and we have to warn those on Cybertron too. You are their only hope of being safe and winning the battle. Sunblaze, Prowl is among them, do you want him to get hurt? "

Sunblaze thought about this as she cycled air through her vents in frustration, she wasn't really keen to talk to Jazz but she also wanted to win the trust of the Autobots. _What do I do_? She thought desperately. They needed to know a whole army of Decepticons were coming to the space bridge. She sat there for a moment and thought about what Jazz had said. She sighed as she continued the communication,

"Ok Jazz. Promise you won't tell anyone else excep Prowl and those at the spacebridge?"

"I solemnly promise Sunblaze and my word is good. The Decepticons will know somebody has given away information. You need to lay low for a few days. I'm going to speak to Prowl and Prime about getting you out. I'm also going to give you a direct link up to myself and Prowl because it will only be a matter of time before they catch you out. Be careful Sunblaze, what you're doing is very dangerous,"

"Ok a whole army of Decepticons are making their way to the space bridge"

"How many?"

"About 15. They are going up to Cybertron. Jazz I have to go someone is coming" Sunblaze quickly cut the line and fled the communications room before anyone saw her. Jazz opened his comm. Link and alerted Optimus and Prowl.

"**Be aware! 15 Decepticons are coming to space bridge.**" Prowl ordered the Autobots to move further away from the space bridge and watch from their new positions. Sure enough 15 Decepticons approached the space bridge and went through.

"Hey what do you think Dead End? We will defeat those pathetic Autobots on Cybertron" Drag Strip laughed excitedly. Ironhide growled quietly to himself. "_If only I could get a hold of the smug little Decepticon,_" Prowl noticed Ironhide was getting a little edgy,

"**Easy Ironhide" **Prowl soothed. "**We are just here to observe; not engage**"

"**I know" **Ironhide bit back "**But our friends are up there and we can****'****t do a slagging thing about it!**"

"Quiet Drag Strip you will give our place away" Motormaster bellowed at the mech,

"What are you talking about Motomaster; there are no Autobots here. They don't know about this" the 15 Decepticons comprising of the Soundwave, insecticons, the combaticons and the stunticons exited Earth through the space bridge.

"Well, well, well wha d'ye know?" whispered Sunstreaker in amazement. Sideswipe nodded,

"Somebody is going to be in a lot of trouble among the Decepticon ranks. I feel a little bit sorry for them,"

A black hand suddenly hit the red Lamborghini on the head,

"Ow, what was that for?" Sideswipe hissed,

"Who cares if a Decepticon is in trouble, they'll be put to death. One less Decepticon for us to worry about," Sunstreaker countered.

"We'd better report this back to Prime" Bumblebee said quickly.

"Don't have to tell us twice"

The Autobots left to drive back to the Ark and reported to Optimus Prime what they saw and heard.

Optimus Prime alerted Ultra Magnus that there were more Decepticons coming. Ultra Magnus warned Kup and Hot Rod who gathered up other soldiers to make their way to the space bridge and waited for the guests to arrive. Finally the space bridge opened,

"Surprise," Hot Rod called as the Autobots opened fire. The Decepticons were surprised and caught off guard,

"Arm yourselves," Motormaster yelled, "Aahh," Energon oozed from his shoulders and he tumbled as a leg strut collapsed.

"Ha ha! Take that _DECEPTICREEP_!" Hot Rod yelled.

Ultra Magnus sent the injured Mechs back to Megatron via the space bridge with a message passed onto him to pick up his garbage. When Megatron got to the space bridge he was so angry he was speechless. The seekers and other Decepticons quietly picked up the injured mechs and took them back to the base.

He was pacing backwards and forwards in his office, seething with rage. A plan so perfect had gone so wrong.

"_FOOLS!"_ he yelled as he slammed his fist in the wall; leaving a huge dent.

He couldn't work out how it happened and called Soundwave. The cobalt blue mech was his chief communications officer and Megatron wanted answers,

"Soundwave I want you to keep an eye on the communication going out of the Decepticon headquarters.

"Yes Megatron"

"Oh and Soundwave keep an eye on any suspicious behaviour amongst mechs and femme too,"

"Yes Megatron"

Soundwave went to the communications room angry that this had happened. He wanted to find any sort of evidence which would lead him to the mole. As he opened the door he found nothing. He found nothing, if there was any communication the transcrips had been wiped.

* * *

There was a celebration amongst the Autobot forces that night but everybody knew that the celebration and victory would be shortlived.

"That was fun; victory we've won" sang out Wheelie.

"Ha! Don't get too excited just yet Wheelie. We have along way to go" Ultra Magnus warned,

"Yes we do" replied Wheelie sadly.

"Who cares let's enjoy our victory tonight" said Hot Rod as he lifted a cube of energon into the air. "To Cybertron!"

"To Cybertron!" everybody yelled back.

Later that night back on Earth Jazz and Prowl were having a discussion about Sunblaze and her information.

"You do know it's only a matter of time before she's found out." Prowl said. "Maybe we should bring her back to the Ark." Jazz shook his head.

"No it would be too risky for her if we go and get her. We need to arrange a rendezvous point maybe when she has more information for us. Prowl she has yours and my communication link access code. I thought it would be safer for her rather than communicating with us through the communications room in Decepticon headquarters."

Jazz knew only too well how much danger Sunblaze was in and the fact that this mech or femme seemed to be so inexperienced and scared compounded his fears,

"She's taking a big risk. I think we should try and find out why she's doing this before Megatron finds out about her. She trusts you more Prowl try and get her to talk to you about what she's doing." Jazz said.

Optimus Prime knew that Jazz wanted more information from her but he had this nagging feeling at the back of his CPU that they weren't going to hear from her anymore,

"Ok Jazz,"

"Elita and the other femme have seen a Decepticon femme in the desert. Once with Dead End and once alone," Optimus said, Prowl and Jazz looked at him,

"What are you saying Prime? Our mole might be a femme," Jazz asked,

"I don't know Jazz but Elita said she was quite young and the second time she got quite close to the femme, who tried to speak to her but she ran away,"

"If she is the one and if she is quite young then she is going to be inexperienced. It will only be a matter of time before she's caught," Prowl replied.

Optimus Prime pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let me speak to Elita," he said resigning himself to the fact they may have to do rescue her.

* * *

The small yellow femme knew the Decepticons were back and Megatron was fuming. She had a choice; she could either go back into her cell and face Soundwave when he got back, or she could hide somewhere. Time was running out. She then had an idea; deep in the Decepticon base where nobody goes to anymore was a cupboard. She went into the rec room and grabbed a few cans of energon and subspaced them then she quickly made her way through the long dark corridors to the cupboard.

It wasn't really a cupboard it was a very small room, she called it a cupboard because it was so small. The corridors were starting to get darker and they had a dry dusty smell to them. A Decepticon hadn't been down there for vorns. Sunblaze keyed in the code and the doors swished open just as efficiently as they did when the base was new. She walked into the room and found a small spot to sit with her back against the wall. Sunblaze brightened her optics and looked around the dark room; it was full of artefacts from Cybertron and bits of broken armour from fallen Decepticons. She sat in there and tried to work out her next move.

Soundwave had no idea it was Sunblaze; he'd left her in the brig and was unaware the locking mechanism had been released. He walked toward the brig to try to convince her to bond with him again but he knew what her answer would be. When he got there he found her cell door open and the cell empty. Soundwave was not happy. Megatron knew nothing of the first attempt or that she'd been in the brig. He walked up to the door of Megatron's office and knocked on it,

"Enter!" Megatron yelled from behind the door,

"Megatron. I have found the Decepticon who has leaked information," Megatron was sitting at his desk with his elbows on the desk and his head resting on his hands, he looked up at the cobalt blue mech,

"Really Soundwave, who is he?" Megatron snarled,

"Not he, she," Megatron studied his communication officer and 3IC, there were only two femme that he knew of, Death Star and Sunblaze. It couldn't be either of them Death Star was one of his most loyal Decepticons and Sunblaze was just young; promising but young,

"Well?" Megatron snapped,

"Sunblaze," he replied,

"Sunblaze? The little yellow femme?" Megatron got up his optics glowing menacingly with anger,

"Find her," he growled, "Find her and bring her to me. I will make sure she never sees another day. I will kill her myself if I have to,"

Soundwave left the office quickly and made his way through the base to find Death Star. She would know where Sunblaze was but she wasn't in her quarters so he looked in the rec room. She was there talking to Skywarp and Thundercracker. He walked up to the table and demanded the whereabouts of Sunblaze. Death Star shrugged her shoulders and looked at him,

"She's in the brig,"

"No!" he replied, "Megatron wants to see her,"

"Well I don't know where she is, you'll have to find her," Death Star said sarcastically, earning her a glare.

Death Star's wings flopped. If Megatron wanted to see Sunblaze than she was in serious trouble. She watched Soundwave leave then left the rec room herself. She hid around the corner of a corridor and watched Soundwave disappear in the opposite direction to her closely followed by Skywarp and Thundercracker,

"You like Death Star, don't you?" Thundercracker asked the black and purple seeker,

"Yes I do," he confirmed.

Death Star made her way to the room Sunblaze had once shown her. It was a place where she hid when she wanted to be alone. Death Star moved quietly down the corridor making sure that she wasn't being followed. Sunblaze had settled herself down for the night. She knew she'd be in there for at least one night and it was only a matter of time before she was discovered. Sunblaze opened her comm. Link to Prowl when the door knocked making her jump. She quickly shut her comm. Link. There was only one Decepticon who knew she knew that room,

"Sunblaze it's me, Death Star. I know you're in there, open the door," the plum femme called,

"Why should I?" Sunblaze yelled back,

Death Star growled, "Sunblaze this is no time to mess around. You have to listen to me,"

"Are you alone?" Sunblaze asked,

"What do you_ think_?" Death Star snapped,

Ever so slowly Sunblaze got up and cautiously opened the door,

"What do you want?" she snipped,

"Sunblaze you have to escape. Soundwave is looking for you, Megatron wants to see you. The Autobots will listen to you go..."

"Don't be so stupid Death Star. I am a Decepticon, the last time I checked that made us enemies,"

"Sunblaze, you've helped them. They may listen to you. Escape Sunblaze before it's too late. I'll help you but you have to leave tonight,"

Sunblaze narrowed her optics, "Why are you helping me?" she asked suspiciously,

"I don't care what you think of me. I still consider you a friend and I don't want to watch you die," Death Star replied as energon tears pooled in her eyes,

"Go Sunblaze before it's too late. _GO!"_

Sunblaze nodded, "Okay, okay. I'll escape," she promised.

"Good meet me by the entrance to the base in two Earth hours, the shift change is finished by then, "

"How do I know I can trust you," Sunblaze asked,

"You'll have to trust me. We've been best friends for a long time Sunblaze,"

"Make sure you're there. _ALONE!"_ Sunblaze said, her ruby optics burning brightly. This was it, this was her only chance of freedom and she'd be a fool not to take it,

"I will," Death Star replied and quickly slipped out of the room.

Sunblaze opened her comm. Link to Prowl, "**I'm escaping!**"

Prowl lay silently on his berth in deep recharge, his systems ticking over slowly and his communications systems shut off. Tonight he was off duty and not on call.

* * *

Ooh. This is getting interesting.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

The only characters that belong to me in this story are Sunblaze and Death Star.

* * *

Chapter 3

Escape.

The doors to the huge Decepticon base rolled open slowly allowing a cool fresh breeze from the night to enter into the base bringing a freshness o the air inside. Outside it was a clear night with a full moon which blanketed everything with a silvery light. The peacefulness of the night just around the entrance to the base was disturbed by the roar of engines and the whir of gears as transformers transformed into their alt modes or robot modes depending on who was going and who was coming. The Decepticons coming in were boasting about their evening antics of fear and destruction.

Nobody noticed a purple femme hiding in the shadows of the entrance to the base awaiting her friend. She watched the comings and goings carefully trying to keep as quiet as possible and hoping nobody picked up her signal. Suddenly Skywarp turned up; if anybody could find her, he would. He'd be able to find her if she was the other side of the universe, Death Star and Skywarp were becoming the attention of the base. She was a good catch; not that Death Star appreciated being referred to as something to catch and if he continued with this idea he would certainly feel her sting. She wasn't called Death Star for nothing.

Finally it was quiet now and all Death Star had to do was wait for the yellow femme. Sunblaze gingerly crept out of her hiding place and along the dark corridors trying to keep as obscure as possible, which was becoming very difficult with her bright yellow armor. Something clattered behind her, Sunblaze froze, scared to look around. She waited a few nano seconds…nothing! Once again the yellow femme quietly made her way to the entrance of the base. She heard her comm. Link open,

"**Sunblaze, where are you?" **Death Star snapped through her comm. Link,

"**I'm coming,"** Sunblaze replied,

"**Well hurry up, before I change my mind Sunblaze," **the comm. Link closed abruptly, "_I must be mad doing this,"_ Death Star thought to herself.

Finally the yellow youngling walked around the corner in full view of the camera. A black hand grabbed at her shoulder joints and pulled her into the shadow. Another black hand covered her mouth components before she could scream,

"Shut up before you get us both caught, you stupid femme," a voice hissed in her audio receptors.

Death Star turned Sunblaze around and looked her squarely in the optics,

"Now is your chance. Don't waste it. It is dangerous out there. You will not be safe until you are in Autobot territory and even then you won't be safe. If you see Ironhide or the Lamborghini twins avoid them, they will kill you. _DO NOT_ make any contact with humans. Do you have a holoform?"

"Y-yes," Sunblaze stuttered,

"Good use it. You don't want to draw attention to yourself,"

Death Star pushed the override button that was next to her. The doors to the base rolled opened, she punched in the override code for the alarm before it could sound its shrill squeal, alerting the Decepticons the doors were opening when they shouldn't be,

"Transform!" she ordered Sunblaze. The doors slowly rolled open revealing freedom for Sunblaze,

"_GO!" _she ordered the yellow mustang. Sunblaze revved her engines squealed her tires and she was gone in a cloud of smoke and smell of burning rubber,

"**Be careful friend. Find the Autobots and remember the next time I see you we will probably be enemies,"**

Sunblaze heard the message and closed her comm. Link instantly.

The night was quiet and the moon was now covered by clouds as Sunblaze raced along the country roads Dead End had taken her along to get to the border line of Autobot/Decepticon territory. Her Decepticon symbol was emblazoned across the bonnet of her vehicle mode and she promised herself that the first thing she'd do was get it removed but right now Sunblaze's first thought was survival. It was quiet making her powerful engine seem more noisy than normal. She was not aware of an invisible Autobot spy watching her from the dark forest, following her to see where she was going to. Nor did she notice Laserbeak above her following her until she picked up his signal. The yellow femme turned and drove onto a forest track putting her straight onto a collision course for the Autobot spy,

"**Mirage to Optimus Prime,"**

"**Go ahead Mirage,"**

"**I have seen a lone Decepticon femme driving along the road heading towards Autobot territory. What do you want me to do?" **

"_That's odd," _Prime thought to himself,

"**Follow her if she's alone Mirage but stay hidden, other Decepticons could be on her trail or she could be a decoy**,"

"**Ok Prime. Mirage out**,"

Optimus Prime called Prowl and Jazz to his office. Jazz entered the room alone,

"Where's Prowl?" Prime asked the saboteur,

"Recharging sir," Optimus Prime nodded. He knew how hard Prowl worked and how little time he gives himself for recharge. He looked at Jazz,

"Mirage has spotted a Decepticon femme driving alone, heading towards Autobot territory,"

"Do you think it's Sunblaze?"

"I don't know Jazz but if it is her it's possible she got caught and is now attempting to escape. Can you try to contact her and if it is her maybe you and Prowl could go with Elita and Chromia to find her and bring her here. It won't be long before Decepticons realize she's gone and come after her,"

"Yes sir,"

Jazz walked to his office and opened his comm. Link to Sunblaze. The yellow femme recognized the ping and opened hers to Jazz,

"**Sunblaze, where are you?"**

"**I don't know. I've escaped the base. Megatron found out I was giving away secrets now he wants to kill me... Jazz, I'm scared,"** Jazz could hear the quiver in Sunblaze's voice and knew that in the state she was in it would only be a matter of time before she was caught,

"**Sunblaze, calm down," **Jazz soothed, **"Where are you now?" **

"**In some woods somewhere," **the black and white mech smiled, that was good news,

"**Good femme, try and stay in the woods, you are hidden. There is an Autobot following you but don't panic Optimus Prime has given him an order to follow you,"** Sunblaze looked around the woods, **"You won't be able to see him he's invisible. We are going to come and find you, Prowl will be there and Chromia and Elita who I believe you've met. Sunblaze you know the Decepticons will be looking for you soon, don't you?"**

"**Yes Jazz. That's why I'm scared," **

"**Okay sweetie. Remember, stay calm. We're coming,"** Jazz wasn't happy with this situation. He didn't know how long Sunblaze would survive out there. If she was as scared as she sounded she may not be thinking cleary and could run into trouble. The black and white mech closed his comm. Link and put his head in his hands. It was going to take everything Sunblaze had to survive until they could get to her.

* * *

"What do you mean she's escaped?" Megatron roared to his 3IC,

"I can't find her. The doors were opened last night after the shift change,"

Megatron cursed as he sat back down in his chair, "Go out there and find her. Bring her back to me so I can punish her myself,"

Soundwave really wanted to tell Megatron she'd done it before and that she was his daughter but that would only infuriate his leader even more. It was going to be hard enough keeping her from him now without adding more problems to an already volatile situation. The communications officer was determined to bring her back and make her his, she _will_ cooperate with him...he'd make sure of that. He went back to his office and organised a search party.

Sunblaze was finding it very difficult to find a place to hide. The full moon was disappearing and reappearing in a game of hide and seek making it very hard for her to find a place to hide. She felt like she was under the spotlight and was really beginning to get frustrated. Sunblaze looked around and there in the moonlight she saw an area of thick bush which was big enough and thick enough to hide her. Sunblaze wriggled into the thicket, the darkness swallowing her up. Mirage watched her as she desperately tried to wriggle into the thicket feeling sorry for her, "_This is not normal Decepticon behaviour,"_ he thought and cringed at the sound of the thorns scratching along her body. Finally she settled down and dimmed her optics so they didn't shine through the bushes; the only sound was her systems slowly ticking over and the odd shuffle from an animal as it moved around the woods. An owl fluttered as it took off from its perch to find retrieve is quarry; the screech of the animal rang out in the night air, and a wolf howled. These sounds were new for Sunblaze but she felt safe in her hiding place and drifted into recharge.

The alarm sounded from the Decepticon base as the huge doors rolled open and the Stunticons, Ravage and Soundwave left the base to find Sunblaze. Death Star was woken up by the sound of the alarm, she listened as the sound of Megatron's voice rang out through the base,

"Find her and bring her back," Death Star lay in her berth and said a silent prayer to Primus for her friend.

At the same time Prowl, Jazz, Elita one and Chromia left the base and headed for the direction Mirage said she was coming from. Elita had a sense of urgency to get to the femme before the Decepticons did; she knew how ruthless Megatron could be with any Decepticon who betrayed him and Sunblaze would be no exception. Chromia agreed to go with Elita; they were the only two Autobots who'd got close to her. Arcee wanted to go too be Optimus Prime thought it would be too much for Sunblaze if too many Autobots went out to get her.

Sunblaze awoke in her hiding place with a start. She was hungry and stiff from sitting in a cramped position. She wriggled her way out and stood up slowly. The yellow mustang searched through her files until she came to the one that would give her her energon levels, they were low but she had enough to last her another day plus the energon she'd packed in her subspace when she was hiding in her room.

A cougar had been out hunting all night and was now walking back to her cubs. She was walking quietly along the forest floor watching carefully as she went and got disturbed by Sunblaze's movements. She crouched down on her belly and moved silently past the bushes keeping an eye on the strange yellow creature. Sunblaze suddenly stood up straight and stretched frightening the cougar that fled and ran up a tree. The cougar snarled at Sunblaze frightening the femme and sending her into panic,

"Ravage," she said out loud transforming at the same time. She fled from her position and drove out onto the open road.

The Autobots were drivng up the same stretch of road and had got to the area where Sunblaze was hiding. Elita was in the front of the small group and had picked up Sunblaze's signal first,

"There she is," Elita cried and sped off towards the femme.

Sunblaze looked around. She saw five cars coming towards her from a distance and when she looked at their symbols she mistook them for Decepticons. Had she of checked her scanners she'd have realized she was running from Autobots and that she was heading for the Decepticons who were searching for her. Mirage was following her from a distance in the forest,

"Oh no she's heading for Decepticons," he said to himself and sped off along a forest trail to try to cut her off.

Jazz and the others picked up speed and raced to catch up with Sunblaze but she was very fast and already had the advantage of being so far in front of them. They had no choice but to watch her drive off and hoped she'd pick up the Decepticon signals before it was too late. Sunblaze continued driving as fast as she could to get as far away as possible from the transformers she believed to be Decepticons. Her scanners were reading a clear path ahead, so she continued going but suddenly stopped when the first Decepticon symbol appeared on her scanners. Luckily she was just passing a dirt truck, Sunblaze slammed on her breaks and turned onto it.

Dead End saw her turn off onto the dirt track, "This way,"he yelled and pulled off the road onto an open field, closely followed by his Stunticon friends.

By the time the Autobots got to the dirt track she was long gone and so were the stunticons,

"What do you think? Prowl asked Jazz,

"I'm going to radio Prime. Hopefully Mirage has managed to keep up with her,"

"Yeah, I wonder what startled her?" Prowl asked as he rubbed the back of his helm,

"Dunno," Jazz replied, then opened his comm. Link to Optimus Prime,

**"We've lost her Prime,"**

**"Okay Jazz, return to base and wait for her to contact you," **Optimus replied,

"Optimus wants us to return to base and wait for her to contact us," Jazz replied,

"We can't do that," Elita exclaimed, "We can't leave her out here, we don't know how much energon she has left and what if the Decepticons get her. They'll take her back and kill her,"

She survived one night outside, I'm sure she can survive another," Prowl replied,

"But…"

"We have to obey Prime, Elita," Chromia interjected sadly,

Elita reluctantly left the area, checking her scanners every so often to see if she was around but there was nothing.

* * *

It was midday and the sun was high. Sunblaze was sure she had lost Mirage and felt lonely and vulnerable, she settled herself on top of a rock and wondered where to go now. She looked around, all she saw was hot dry sand with the odd clump of green vegetation and blue sky. She was in the desert and had no idea where the Autobot territory begun and the Decepticon one ended. The yellow femme lay on the rock and looked up into the sky; an eagle was floating on the thermals, it looked so free and happy, _"Soon Sunblaze, soon you can be free like that bird_," she thought to herself. Voices coming from behind her disturbed the peace of the moment. Sunblaze turned over, crept to the top of the rock and peered over the edge. She couldn't believe her luck, Firestar and Arcee were there; they had been out on patrol together and decided to stop for a while,

"_Autobots_," Sunblaze was just about to call to them when something grabbed her leg,

"Got you," a raspy voice said, Sunblaze turned around and looked in horror at Dead End who was smirking, "Somebody is looking for you,"

"Well he can carry on looking because I'm not coming back," Sunblaze bellowed,

"Oh but I think you are, Megatron wants you back" he countered,

"No, Dead End I won't come back,"

"Yes you will," Dead End grabbed her and tried to pull her away, but Sunblaze fought against him,

"Get off leave me alone," she growled, hoping she was heard by the Autobots,

"What was that?" Arcee asked,

"I don't know," Firestar replied,

More scuffling and yelling could be heard. Arcee signaled that she was going to look,

"**Be careful," **Firestar replied.

Arcee slowly climbed the rock. She saw Dead End who had Sunblaze in a firm hold. He appeared to be trying to pull her off the rock but the youngling was struggling and fighting. The yellow femme looked up and saw Arcee who signaled for her to not give her position away. Arcee slowly lowered herself and opened her comm. Link to Elita 1,

"**I have found Sunblaze; she is being pulled around by Dead End. What shall I do?"**

"**Keep an eye on them but don't do anything, we're on our way," **Elita replied

Elita turned in a different direction hoping Chromia and the others would follow her,

"Elita, where are you going?" Prowl yelled at her,

"Arcee and Firestar have found Sunblaze. She's in trouble,"

Prowl sped up so he was abreast of Elita, "No Elita, we have orders,"

"Don't worry I'll explain to Prime," she called back, "Sunblaze needs our help,"

Dead End suddenly stopped what he was doing, he'd picked up Firestar's and Arcee's signals. He turned the yellow femme around,

"It seems we have company, you're going to attack them," Sunblaze gasped; her only chance of getting to the Autobots was about to be taken away from her by her own hands,

"ATTACK THEM, WHAT FOR?" she asked alarmed,

"Because they're _AUTOBOTS_**" **he hissed. "We need to _DESTROY_ them _and I__'__ll destroy you with them if you don__'__t stop asking me stupid questions "FEMME_!" he thought maliciously, "Before they destroy us,"

He forced her to the ground and made her creep to the top of the rock. Sunblaze didn't like this one bit and decided to cause a bit of distraction for the Autobots to give them a chance. They climbed the bluff above where Firestar and Arcee were hiding; Sunblaze found a rock which she pretended to accidentally knock,

"Oops, sorry," she smirked as she watched the rock bounce along the ground then roll over the edge of the the rocks landing right next to Arcee. She quickly turned around and looked up but didn't see anything. Dead End hit Sunblaze around the cpu.

"GLITCH!" he yelled, forgetting what he was about to do, "Now they're going to kill us,"

"OWW!" Shadow yelled back.

Firestar and Arcee looked really puzzled at each other,

"What's going on up there?" Arcee asked

"I don't know but Elita doesn't want us to engage the Decepticon just observe them," Elita drove up to the rock and transformed. The others were still a little way from her. Arcee ooked up and caught the sight of Dead End leaning over the top of the rock with his weapon aimed at her.

"Elita LOOK OUT!"

He had one hand over Sunblaze's mouth components so she wouldn't make another noise but her plan had already worked and attention had been drawn to them. She struggled against the brown mech so he put his knee upon her chassis; she had no choice but to lay there and listen to the femme as they struggled to avoid his shots tears pooling in her eyes. Then she remembered she had Jazz and Prowl's link line. She opened it,

"**Jazz help me, Dead End has me,"**

"**Sunblaze where are you?"**

"**In the desert, on some rocks. He is going to kill some Autobots,"**

Dead End took a shot at them hitting Elita in the chest knocking out her communications system. Smoke billowed out of her chest and the pain was excruciating; she tried to turn off her pain receptors but another shot rang out causing her to jump out of the way. As she did she knocked the pain receptors out causing them to become disconnected.

"AAaaahhhhh" Elita cried out.

"Elita" Arcee yelled and run to her and straight into Dead End's sight where he coud take another shot. She was hit in the shoulder, just missing delicate cables in her neck and fell to the ground, energon pouring from her wound.

"Elita help me" she cried but there was no answer. Arcee lay there, her life source forming a puddle around her as she faded into unconciousness.

A rough hand pulled Sunblaze up by the back of her helm and pulled her over to himself; getting right in her face, "If you_ EVER_ pull a stunt like that again I will personally arrange for you to go into permanent stasis and send you to the matrix. _. UNDERSTAND_?" he snarled darkly.

She stood there glaring at her trainer defiantly, quietly daring him to follow through with his threat. The brown mech raised an eyebrow ridge as if to say, "well?" The youngling nodded, she had to give the Autobots a chance to be rescued and was relieved to hear Firestar transform and start field treatments while calling for help. If she could get Elita and Arcee stable then they'd have a chance to survive the journey back to the base,

"Good! Now transform and go back to base," Sunblaze transformed and left the area but as she did she relayed the coordinates and seriousness of Arcee's and Elita's injuries to Prowl and Jazz.

The Autobots had been driving through the Nevada desert for a while when they got the coordinates of the Autobot femmes. Sunblaze saw the large cloud of dust in the distance moving toward the coordiates and smirked. Dead End saw the cloud of dust as well and wondered how they could know where to go so quickly. He looked at Sunblaze suspiciously, "_mmm an Autobot sympathiser eh?" _he thought to himself "_we__'__ll see what Megatron has to say about that," _The other Stunticons surrounded Sunblaze so she couldn't escape. They were going to take her back to Megatron, that was their orders.

At the base Sunblaze was immediately forced to transform and placed into energon cuffs before being hauled to Megatron's office. The silver mech turned around and glared at Sunblaze. He then growled as he sat down,

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

Sunblaze stood in the grey giant's office she felt intimidated by the Decepticon leader and the size of his office and really wanted to get away from him,

"Sir she's an Autobot sympathizer," Dead End said.

Megatron looked at her his optics glowing with anger, "First of all you give away secrets," he said quietly, "Then you escape and now," he yelled, "I find out you're an Autobot sympathizer. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Petrified, Sunblaze could only stand there, "_Answer me_!" he barked. Nothing! "Fine, you will go to the brig and you will be punished as an enemy of the Decepticons. Soundwave!"

Soundwave stepped forward and reached to her communication device and offlined it along with her weapons and then marched her to the brig. She walked quietly with Soundwave, what was she going to do now? Sunblaze knew she was now in a lot of trouble and there was no way out of it, "_Jazz, Prowl, please help me,"_ she quietly pleaded. Sunblaze walked into the empty cell and watched energon bars lock her in. Sunblaze lay on her berth and waited for the moment when she'd be called to face Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream. There was no escape for her...not now!

Elita 1 and Arcee had been successfully rescued and taken back to the Med bay. Prime left his office and raced to the Med bay bursting through the doors. Ratchet was calmly walking around the Med bay fetching everything he'd need to treat the femme; he'd already called for First Aid and Wheeljack to come in and help and they were busy stabilising Arcee who's injuries looked more serious than Elita's. Prime raced to Elita's side and looked down at her his expression full of concern for his bonded. He felt Elita's pain and sorrow and tried to comfort her.

"What happened?" he asked her.

A black hand rested on the leader's shoulder, "Prime she's badly injured. Let her rest sir." Optimus nodded in agreement he wanted to stay with her but knew he'd be in Ratchet's way; which was_ NEVER_ a good idea.

"I'll be talking to Prowl if you need me Ratchet." Ratchet looked up at Prime, it was obvious he was troubled by Elita's injuries and most likely by the young Decepticon who'd made her way into some of the officer's sparks, "Okay Prime try and get some rest," Ratchet advised

Prime left the Med bay and found Prowl sitting in his office filling out data pads. He looked up,

"Prime how's Elita and Arcee?"

"Arcee's injuries are very severe she is being treated now by Wheeljack and First Aid, Elita has terrible injuries too but not as severe as Arcee's but I believe they will both pull through. I don't know who your informant is but please thank them for me." Prowl nodded.

The tactician knew that Sunblaze was there because she'd communicated to him soon after the incident. He hated to think what she was going through now and wished he could just go and get her. Optimus Prime slumped down in front of Prowl and cycled air through his vents. He really wanted to sort this problem with Sunblaze out but to go and rescue her was far too risky. Or was it? Prowl looked up at his leader. He knew that look and he knew what would be coming shortly,

"Has she tried to contact you?" Prime asked, Prowl shook his head,

"I expect her communication systems have been shut down," the tactician replied, Optimus nodded,

"I wonder why she went through all this, what was it for?" Prime thought aloud, "Does she want to move across to us," Prowl looked up at his leader,

"Now there's a thought," he replied, "Wrong way to go about it though,"

"Yes but she's young, perhaps we should rescue her," Prime said,

Prowl looked up, "Let's think about that one," he said as he got up, "Energon?" he asked Prime with a smile.

Optimus got up and walked to the rec room with the tactician neither saying anything but both of them knew what they had to do.

* * *

Will thngs change for Sunblaze? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The only characters in this story who belong to me are Sunblaze and Dark Star. None of the other characters belong to me.

Chapter 4

Shattered dreams.

Sadness! That's all there was, complete sadness. Death Star tried everything she could to help Sunblaze escape but something had gone wrong and now here she was waiting to see what her best friend's final fate would be. She didn't want that to happen, she didn't want to see Sunblaze die. She was a femme, a youngling and Megatron's daughter. Then Death Star had an idea; she could go and tell Megatron that Sunblaze is his daughter. Yeah that's a good idea she thought to herself and walked out of her quarters believing that Megatron would spare Sunblaze if he knew she was is daughter. She was determined to make sure Sunblaze would stay alive,

"Death Star," a voice called from behind her.

The purple femme stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Skywarp, "It's a good night to fly, wanna come?"

Death Star stood there thinking things through her cpu, this could be a good opportunity to get Sunblaze out of the Decepticon brig and into Autobot territory at least. She smiled at the seeker, and sauntered toward him,

"Yeah... if you help me with something," she replied

"What's that?" he asked.

Death Star opened her comm. Link, **"I want you to help me to help Sunblaze escape. I need to get her to Autobot territory,"**

Skywarp looked at her with disbelief. What was she thinking? She'd get them both in serious trouble. If Megatron found it he'd have them both offlined and sent back to rust with the rest of Cybertron. It was inconceivable that she'd ask him to do this,

"No!" he snarled, "I'll have nothing to do with that. That femme almost got me killed; she's a traitor and deserves to die,"

"Skywarp, she's my best friend," Death Star replied quietly, "And I know about the Autobot you didn't kill on Kaon. If you don't help me I will tell Megatron your secret," Skywarp growled, how did _she_ know about that?

"Alright then," he replied with a false reluctance,

Death Star smiled smugly and took his arm, unaware of the message being sent to Starscream and Thundercracker. She linked her arm through his,

"Come on then," she replied.

Death Star and Skywarp walked down the long grey corridors that would lead them to the brig. As they got closer they could hear a scream and then a clang of metal, "_What is she doing?"_ Death Star thought to herself.

* * *

Optimus Prime was in his office with Mirage discussing what caused Sunblaze to flee,

"She got scared by a cougar and fled, I tried to get ahead of her because she was heading towards the Decepticons but she turned off the road somewhere and I lost her, I'm sorry Prime,"

"It's alright Mirage, it's not your fault but right now we have to think of a way to get her out. Can you go to the Decepticon base and locate her?"

"But Prime, she's a Decepticon…"

"Yes I know she is Mirage but she's helped us a great deal. She could be in serious trouble so it is now up to us to help her,"

"Yes sir," Mirage replied reluctantly.

He left Prime's office and made his way to the weapons room before he set off on his secret mission. Mirage loaded himself up with ammunition and headed out toward the Decepticon territory and the base. Optimus Prime knew the other Autobots would never agree to going to the Decepticon base to rescue Sunblaze but he knew that Prowl and Jazz had quite a bit of contact with her. He called them into his office,

"Have either of you been able to contact her?"

"No, we haven't," Jazz replied,

"We think she has had her communication link offlined," Prowl said,

"Hmm, that wouldn't surprise me if she was caught. It concerns me what they would do to her,"

"Sir, my men are prepared to do a rescue mission if it should come to that," Jazz offered,

"Thank you Jazz. It may have to come to that," Optimus replied,

"Prowl can you prepare a plan to rescue her?" Optimus asked

"Yes I can," Prowl replied, "I have also asked a few mechs to help us,"

"Good,"

* * *

Sunblaze sat in the brig, her dream of ever being an Autobot shattered, she was so close yet so far. Now what was she going to do? Escape! Yes that's what she'll do. Escape! But how? Sunblaze rose off her berth and looked at the grey emotionless walls imprisoning her. She sat back down and started to cry. No! She couldn't. She mustn't. She mustn't give up. Sunblaze arose from her berth once more; she growled and charged into the energon bars blocking her way. They fizzed and sparked, energizing the young femme,

"This is not how it is supposed to end," she growled and charged into the wall, and then back to the energon bars. She kept doing this without stopping, even when her amour was splitting and energon was beginning to seep from the wounds,

"Stop it, you scrapheap," the guard bellowed,

"Don't you ever call me Scrapheap again," Sunblaze growled,

"Why? That's what you'll be by the time Megatron has finished with you," the guard laughed.

Sunblaze lay back down on her berth, she was defeated. He was right! At least she'd have the pleasure of going to the matrix in peace.

A quiet, invisible mech made his way up to the Decepticon base and waited for the doors to open. He didn't agree with this mission but it was what his leader wanted so he went on it. Finally the huge doors rolled open, Mirage hid his signal and drove in. He silently made his way through the corridors and into the brig. It wasn't hard to find the young femme; she was the only one in the brig he walked up to the bars and peered through the gaps. The silent mech was amazed at her size; she couldn't be much more than a youngling. In the forest she looked much bigger than had to rescue her; they couldn't leave her to die. The guard left his post to go and check on Sunblaze because she was suddenly quiet. Mirage quickly left the cell and silently crept to the end of the brig where he knew about a secret passageway from previous missions. When nobody was looking he crept out of the brig through the secret passageway and back to the Autobot base to report to Prime. Skywarp and Death Star entered the brig and up to Sunblaze's cell,

"Sunblaze, get up!" Sunblaze was confused, she recognized the voice to be Death Star's but it was cold and hard. Sunblaze got up; her yellow armor was laced with blue trails of energon. Her optics were pale from exhaustion and energon loss,

"Slag it Sunblaze. What have you done to yourself?" Death Star released the energon bars and rushed toward her friend. The purple femme used what limited knowledge from her training she had to patch up Sunblaze's wounds,

"You are going to escape. Skywarp has offered to help you," Death Star snapped,

"No you can't Death Star, it is too dangerous. You will get killed, leave me alone," Sunblaze pleaded her friend,

"Sunblaze this is your final chance. You will die if you don't do this," Death Star looked toward Skywarp; he was standing back and having no part of this discussion. He simply shrugged his shoulders. Death Star pleaded with Sunblaze and Skywarp but it wasn't working and she finally got up and left the cell in disgust, "Fine, have it your way," she snapped and once again Sunblaze was alone.

* * *

Under the shadow of darkness Jazz, Mirage and a few others left the Autobot base and raced toward the Decepticon base. Their mission? To rescue a femme youngling who was in trouble. They drove through the dark moonless night aware of the danger of this mission. They were going right into the heart of Decepticon territory. Optimus Prime, Prowl and Bluestreak were on standby in case they were called as back up. The mechs pulled up to the Decepticon base,

"Now remember," Jazz reminded his mechs, "We go in, retrieve the femme and leave as quickly as possible. Are you all clear with your role in this mission?"

"Yes sir," they replied,

"Good, let's go,"

They all transformed into their bi pedal mode, moved toward their positions and waited for Jazz to give the command. Mirage and Jazz waited until everybody had given their code to say they were in position. Finally it came,

"Let's go," Jazz replied, "Mirage, lead the way."

Mirage led them to the secret passageway and opened the door. They ran down the tunnel which took them under the Decepticon base and up to the entrance of the brig. He stopped by the door and signaled to Jazz and another mech who'd come with them through the tunnel that there was a guard. Everybody armed themselves and crept through the door. Mirage and the special ops mech raced up to the guard's post and silenced him while Jazz shot the pad that was controlling the energon bars.

Sunblaze was laying on the berth facing the wall,

"Go away Death Star, I won't come with you," she snipped,

Jazz didn't have time to deal with the snippy femme. It was only a matter of time before they were discovered. He picked her up and carried her to the entrance of the secret passageway,

"What are you doing? Put me down," she yelled

"I have Sunblaze," he yelled, "Everybody out,"

Mirage shot the guard, raced through the brig with the special ops soldier. The guard fell onto the consul, just as he offlined he sounded the alarm sending the Decepticons into instant action. It didn't take Sunblaze long to realize what was going on and raced with the Autobots through the tunnel. Once they were out the other side Mirage used a plasma round to melt the lock on the door, and they all raced into the forest before they stopped to make sure Sunblaze was okay. Jazz produced a can of energon from his subspace and popped it open,

"Here kiddo, take this. We have a long drive back to the Autobot base,"

Sunblaze looked at them, her ruby optics brightened,

"Autobots? You came for me?" Jazz and Mirage smiled at her, "Yes we did Princess now let's get you to the Autobot base. I won't be happy until you're safely there. Transform missy and let's go,"

She drank the energon gratefully and could feel the pink fluid energising her weakened body along with the revived hope of her dream being realised. They all quickly transformed and drove through the forest paths quickly but they were not alone. The stunticons and the seekers were hot on their tails.

They had been driving for a few hours and Sunblaze was beginning to feel tired and sore from her injuries in the brig. The saboteur slowed down for Sunblaze and came abreast of her,

"You alright," Sunblaze revved in affirmation and continued moving. She wasn't going to slow down for anybody. This was her chance of freedom and after her failed previous attempt; she wasn't going to let this one go.

A roar of engines could be heard overhead and behind them,

"Oh no," Sunblaze cried,

"You're alright baby, just do what we tell you too," Jazz reassured the youngling.

Mirage and the special ops soldiers closed in around Sunblaze in an effort to try to protect her,

"**Optimus Prime, we need back up," **Jazz called over his radio link,

"**We're on our way Jazz,"**

"You heard him. Autobots roll out,"

Prime and the others left the base and raced to Jazz's last coordinates. Ironhide and Bumblebee, who were on patrol had also picked up the message and made their way to the same coordinates. The seekers pummeled the small group of Autobots with missiles distracting them from the stunticons. Sunblaze had never seen the Autobots fight before and was a little bit wary of them. She stood a little way off but close enough to the Autobots so they could get to her should one of the Decepticons attempt to grab her. Thundercracker had the idea of shooting at Sunblaze and fired a missile at her causing her to scream and ran away from the missile. Then she stopped,

"Don't you dare do that to me," she growled, turned around and without thinking onlined her weapons. A shot emitted from her cannon and made its way to its target, "Woah, I did it," she yelled triumphantly and fired again,

"Watch out," SKywarp yelled as he dodged Sunblaze's shot.

"What are you doing you glitch? Megatron wants her alive" Starscream screamed at the blue and white seeker,

"Separating her from the Autobots," Thundercracker replied smugly,

"Good thinking," Starscream replied,

Optimus Prime, Prowl and Bluestreak arrived and transformed to join the battle,

"Get her out of here," the Autobot leader ordered his 3IC.

Nobody saw the stunticons drive toward the yellow femme. Motomaster revved his engines and headed straight for Sunblaze. The yellow femme saw them but it was already too late they were almost on top of her, she didn't know what else to do so she transformed and tried to get to Jazz but the Stunticons circled her and forced her to drive in the direction of the Decepticon territory. Sunblaze was not going to go easily, even though they had her surrounded she did everything she could to move around the circle causing the stunticons to jostle around her. They tightened the gaps in the circle and pushed her back into the middle. Finally she had had enough of this; she was _not _going back to the Decepticon base with the stunticons or anybody else, and as soon as the cirlcle was big enough she transformed and jumped over Dead End and Drag Srip. Without looking back she raced back toward Jazz and the others. Motomaster stopped suddenly when he noticed Sunblaze wasn't where she should be on her scanner,

"After her," he growled.

Drag strip raced after the yellow femme determined to stop her from getting any closer to the Autobots. Sunblaze's systems were beginning to run dry and she could feel herself becoming stiff and slowing down,

"Come on Sunblaze," she willed herself.

She could see Jazz on the horizon he had been forced back into the battle with the seekers while Prime took care of Soundwave. Sunblaze carried on as fast as she could hoping that she could get to them before her energon ran out completely when suddenly,

Boom!

A searing pain shot through Sunblaze's body shattering her leg struts, she screamed as she fell to the ground. Another one caught her in the shoulder, blasting through her shoulder joints and ripping through wiring and energon lines. Optimus Prime heard her blood curdling scream and stopped fighting for a brief minute, giving Soundwave the opportunity to shoot him. Mirage caught him out of the corner of his eye and shot the communications officer first knocking his rifle out of his hand,

"Thanks Mirage," Prime replied gratefully.

Sunblaze lay on the ground, shaking. She could hear Dead End yelling at Drag strip about how Megatron was going to have their afts,

"Aah, we're doomed," he yelled.

Ironhide and Bumblebee had also heard the shot and raced in the direction it came from. Drag strip moved slowly closer to Sunblaze and bent down to pick her up but he was shot in the leg. He screamed as more shots rang out, causing the stunticons to flee without Drag strip.

Sunblaze lay on the ground and watched warnings flash across her optics as they ran through the shut down process before she went into permanent stasis. Her armour was twisted and some of it was welded into her protoform from the plasma round. She was in pain and the sun was bearing down on her making her feel hot but her cooling fans were no longer working. She tried to transform and see if she could get back to the others in her vehicle mode. As she started to transform she screamed out in pain. A shadow fell over her, and heavy footfalls vibrated through the ground and up through her broken body. There was a faint signal of an Autobot showing up on her screen before her vision faded,

"Decepticon get up!" it wasn't a voice she recognised. She opened her optics to find herself staring into a large black Mech with cold crystal blue eyes. He aimed his cannons at her and went to fire at her but stopped when he watched her lying on the ground, not moving and whining. He saw her damaged armour, sparks were escaping from her injured protoform. He disarmed his cannons, stepped closer and bent down to get a closer look,

"Who are you?" the black Mech asked.

"Sun-Sunblaze," she stammered. "Are you an Autobot?" he immediately armed his cannons again.

She quickly raised her arms and shielded her face. Another Autobot came up beside him, a yellow one. He placed his hand on the black Mech's shoulder, and then bent down to look at her. He examined her carefully but was nervous in case she was part of a Decepticon trap. Her armour was all bent and from what he could see she'd attempted a transformation but was injured somehow so it never completed. Sunblaze tried to move but yelled out in pain as the armour cut into her a bit more. She felt a hand rest on an uninjured part of her body,

"Don't move," a gentle voice encouraged her. Sunblaze was helpless and cried out for help pitifully,

"**What do you think Ironhide?**"

Ironhide bent down before the youngling, looked at her thoughtfully and stroked her helm. He was still suspicious of her and thought she may be a trap but when he looked around he could see no Decepticons anywhere, nor could he see any signatures,

"She's only young, slagging Decepticons. They shouldn't harm a femme or one so young. I'll radio Prime," The weapons specialist opened his comm. Link to Prime,

"**Optimus, we've found an injured Decepticon,"**

Optimus Prime and the others were just making sure that the stunticons had really gone with the seekers. The look on Prime's face became serious,

"**How bad Ironhide?"**

"**She's barely alive. What do you want me to do?"**

"**Stay with her, we'll take her back,"**

"Everything alright Prime?" Jazz asked,

"Sunblaze has been seriously injured, she's with Ironhide at the moment. I'll alert Ratchet we're coming,"

Jazz immediately transformed and raced towards Ironhide and Bee closely followed by the others. When he got there nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw. He bent down and held her hand, it was still warm,

"Poor little thing. She must have tried to transform. Hold on Little one, we'll get you back to Ratchet and help,"

Optimus transformed and ordered Jazz and Ironhide to place her in his trailer. She moaned as they moved her,

"That's a good sign," Jazz said to Ironhide,

"Yes, let's hope we can get her back to Ratchet before she worsens," Ironhide growled,

"Prime, I'd like to stay with her in the trailer," Prowl said,

"Okay Prowl, she might feel more comfortable with someone she knows in there," Optimus replied as he opened the trailer for the mechs to put her in. Prowl sat down next to Sunblaze and held her hand, she lay there without moving and didnt respond to the tactician's touch. He scanned for signs of life in her spark chamber as best as he could; it was difficult without the medical scanner Ratchet would possess but he did pick up a shallow pulse. They drove back to the base solemnly unaware of a purple femme watching them through the trees. At last she was on her way to the Autobot base,

"Goodbye friend," Death Star whispered sadly and turned to go back to the Decepticon base.

Optimus Prime didn't stop until he got to the door to Ratchet's med bay. Mechs who saw him wondered what had Optimus moving so quickly and urgently. Ratchet was ready for the arrival of the femme, he walked out of the med bay when he heard the sound of Prime's engine and waited for the door to the trailer to lower. He cycled air through his vents when he saw the state she was in,

"What happened?" he asked as he bent down to look at her, _"What a mess!"_ he thought,

"Can you help her?" Prowl asked,

"**I will do my best, but it's hard to tell until I've had a good look at her. Help me get her on a berth," **he said to Prowl.

"Put her over here," he ordered the tactician, Prowl glared at the medic who had averted his attention to Sunblaze,

"She's in a bad way and she's only young too" he said sadly. She groaned as she came back online and started to panic,

"SShh, little one. You're safe I'm Ratchet the CMO for the Autobots what is your designation?"

"Sunblaze" she said weakly.

Optimus had arrived in the med bay with Jazz,

"Where did you find her?" Ratchet asked them,

Without waiting for an answer he started scanning using his internal scanners. A red beam moved slowly over her body and a hologram came up in front of the medic showing the areas that had been scanned. Ever so slowly and inch by inch he ran the scanner over her injuries, Sunblaze started to whine continuously as the beam aggravated the pain in her injuries. Ratchet felt sad for her and placed his hand on her to soothe her. He noticed how low her energon was ad wondered how he'd managed to keep going,

"Sorry little one," he said quietly, "I just need to see how much damage you have sustained,"

Ratchet turned around to find the Autobot leader and tactician still standing there,

"You two can leave now. I'll do everything I can for her,"

Prime turned around to leave. He knew when Ratchet requested they leave it was best to do what he wanted. Prowl followed closely behind Ratchet and then stopped to look behind,

"I'll look after her," he said to the tactician as he transformed his finger into a syringe and injected anaesthetic into Sunblaze's systems. She could feel the anaesthetic racing through her body offering her release from the pain. She felt herself going into stasis and tried to fight it,

"Go with it, Sunblaze. Just let me look after you," those were the last words Sunblaze heard from the medic. After that she felt relief from the relentless pain as blackness closed in around her.

Prowl left the med bay as Ratchet opened her spark chamber. Her spark was pulsing faintly because of her lack of energon but her casing wasn't damaged. "_That__'__s a small mercy" _he thought to himself. He peeled away the broken armor carefully so as not to do anymore damage to her protoform and hooked her up to a machine which would pump energon back into her systems. He watched her spark as the energon moved around her body, ever so slowly it started pulsing more rhythmically and the pulse was stronger,

"Well done Sunblaze," he said quietly,

Wheeljack walked into the med bay and took the armor from Ratchet to see what he could do to repair it. Laying on the berth next to Sunblaze was a piece of her armor with her purple Decepticon symbol on it,

"What about her symbol," he asked,

"Leave it on there, we have no right to remove it," Ratchet replied

"Ok," Wheeljack replied.

The engineer left the med bay to start working on her armor. He couldn't believe that anybody would want to harm her so severely, when she was so young. Ratchet made a serum up for the areas of her protoform that were damaged and dressed them. There was nothing else he could do for her now; it was all going to be up to her. He covered her for her own privacy, it wasn't right for her protoform to be exposed.

* * *

The seekers and the stunticons returned to the Decepticon base and were now facing Megatron. He was seething with rage, she had escaped and these blundering fools had allowed the Autobots to take her; not only that, one of them had injured her,

"You insolent fools," he yelled, "How could you let her get away?"

"It wasn't out fault," Starscream whined, "Drag strip shot your daughter and Dead End was shot by Ironhide,"

Soundwave smacked his forehead while the stunticons looked at Starscream and then Megatron; shocked by this revelation. Megatron turned around and glowered at Starscream, "What did you say?" Megatron growled dangerously,

Starscream knew instantly what he'd said and cringed at his mistake,

"How long have you known she's my daughter?" the grey titan asked Starscream as he pulled the seeker toward him, "Am I the only who doesn't know?"

"N-no sir. Not many…I mean nobody else knows," Starscream started to say,

"Who else knows," Soundwave looked threateningly at Starscream, "I don't know, my lord,"

Megatron looked at him, and then at Soundwave, he quickly reverted his optics back to his leader and was grateful they were hidden behind his visor,

"Get her," Megatron snarled, "Bring her back. I don't care how you do it. Just do it! Better still I will speak to Prime myself. Get out! All of you!" he yelled.

Everybody left his office leaving Megatron alone with his anger. He tried to think back to when he bonded with some femme and remembered Sunblaze's mother. He growled again as he placed his chin on his hands. She was the only one and he didn't see her after that. Then the realization hit him, his daughter survived the executions of all younglings and sparklings. He got up and made his way to the communication room and entered in the code to Teletraan one.

Blaster was on duty in the communication room when Teletraan bleeped and Megatron's face showed up on the screen,

"Oh what does he want?" Blaster muttered to himself,

"I want to speak with Optimus Prime," Blaster called Prime over his radio,

"Optimus Prime, you have something which belongs to me,"

"Megatron she is a sentient being not an object that you can own,"

"She is mine and I want her back. _NOW!" _the grey tyrant bellowed as he slammed his fists on his desk,

"She is in the med bay under Ratchet's care, fighting for her life,"

"You tell that meddling medic of yours to make her stable and then he can send her back, and our medic will complete her treatment, she is my daughter Prime, give her back,"

Optimus stopped dead in his tracks. Had he inadvertently started something between the Autobots and Decepticons which could turn into an all out battle? He put his face in his hands. How on earth did she manage to escape Megatron's tyranny as a sparkling? Blaster looked up at his leader, this could become very nasty. Megatron would want her back and use her for his own malevolent plans and purposes. That alone was enough to offer Sunblaze sanctuary with the Autobots,

"She is also a youngling and a femme. You and I both know we don't hurt younglings, " Prime replied,

"Give her back Prime" Megatron growled,

"Megatron she needs medical attention which she is getting now. I will not release her back to you now or anytime in the future, you had no right to allow her to be harmed in such a way,"

"Then I will come and get her,"

"We will be waiting,"

Blaster looked up at his leader completely stunned by the whole conversation,

"I didn't know Megatron had a daughter,"

"No, neither did I Blaster,"

"Where is she now?"

"She's in the med bay Drag strip shot her. Not a word to anybody about this to anybody until I have had a chance to speak with you all. We will have enough problems with the Decepticons let alone division amongst the Autobots,"

"Okay Prime," Blaster turned around to carry on with his work while Prime left the communications room to see how she was and speak to Prowl and Jazz about this latest development.

Ratchet was working on one of Sunblaze's leg struts, it was proving to be difficult and he was slowly losing patience. As Prime entered the med bay the medic was stood over Sunblaze muttering a string of Cybertronian curses to himself. Optimus placed his hand on the medic's shoulder,

"Everything alright?" he asked the CMO,

"Nothing I can't handle," he stubbornly replied, "What can I do for you Prime?"

"I've just been speaking to Megatron. Apparently she's his daughter," Ratchet froze, for once he couldn't think of anything to say. He slowly turned around to Prime,

"What did you just say?"

"She's Megatron's daughter and he wants her back,"

"She's not going back, not yet anyway," Ratchet growled, "And I'm loathed to let her go back when she's better; but I know it will have to be her choice,"

"We will need to be prepared, he is determined to have her back and he's going to come and get her," Prime replied. Ratchet growled,

"How is she anyway?" Prime asked,

Ratchet looked down at his patient, "She's a tough little one, she will pull through," ,

"That's good news," Prime replied,

He turned to leave the med bay to find Prowl and Jazz. Ratchet looked around at his leader, "Prime, how long have you known about her?" Optimus looked at the medic, nothing ever escaped him,

"Since the first message," Ratchet turned around and got back to her leg strut.

* * *

Bumblebee couldn't get Sunblaze out of his cpu. The memory of seeing her lying on the ground pulled at his spark. He was sitting in the rec room thinking about going to see her when Sideswipe came into the rec room. He saw Bee sitting there looking sad and went up to where the scout was sitting,

"What's eating you?" Bee looked up at the red frontline warrior,

"Nothing," Bee replied. He really didn't see how any of it could be any of Sideswipe's business, but he did appreciate Sideswipe being there and asking him if he was okay,

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Sideswipe replied,

"Well it is nothing," Bee shot back, he then got up and stormed out of the rec room and past Sunstreaker who watched the good natured mech disappear down the corridor in the direction of the med bay,

"What's wrong with him?" Sunstreaker asked as he sat down with his brother. Sideswipe shrugged, "Beats me,"

Bumblebee entered the med bay

"Yes Bee what do you want?" Ratchet sighed.

"I've come to see how the femme is," Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "_Why would Bee be interested in a Decepticon femme?"_

"She's over here Bee you can see her if you want." Ratchet placed a sheet over her for her own dignity. Some young femme were very shy about their protoform being exposed and to protect her from prying optics who'd want to see the Decepticon femme.

Bumblebee walked over to her berth. She looked so frail laying there all beaten up. The scout cycled air through his vents as he reached out and touched her hand,

"How is she?" he asked the medic,

"She's frail and badly injured but hanging in. She's quite a fighter,"

"Poor little thing," Bumblebee stroked her helm and her face.

Ratchet looked at Bee, he really seemed to care for her, "It's good you're visiting her. She needs all the friends she can get when she comes around,"

"What will happen to her?" Bee asked without looking up at the medic

"I expect Prime will offer her the opportunity to let her stay with us. It's up to her though,"

"I know" Bee said. "But she is so young why would anyone want to hurt her?"

"I have my suspicions" Ratchet replied "But we'll let her tell us when she's better."

Optimus Prime walked down the corridor. He could hear could hear music from the rec room and up the corridor. Prime followed the sound and found Jazz and Prowl in the rec room relaxing with some other Autobots. There were cubes of energon around them and they had the games out. Jazz had music going and there was lots of laughter and merriment. Optimus really didn't want to disturb them but he needed to know how much they knew. Jazz heard the footsteps coming up behind him and looked around,

"Prime," he said as he looked around slightly embarrassed by the mess, "We'll clean…"

Optimus waved his hand, he did enjoy seeing his mechs relax and enjoy themselves. They had been at war a long time and they had all learnt to enjoy what time they had to relax when it came because it never lasted long,

"Don't worry. I just need to speak with you and Prowl a minute,"

The tactician and the saboteur walked to Prime's office. Once there he stood behind his desk and looked at them,

"Megatron is claiming Sunblaze as his daughter. What do you know about it?"

"Oh slag!" they both said at the same time, "Absolutely nothing," Prowl replied,

"And I suppose he's used that as an excuse to attack us," Jazz continued,

"Yes he has. We need to be prepared. I want Ratchet, Sunblaze and the med bay protected at all cost,"

"Yes sir," they both replied.

Prowl worked out a battle plan while Optimus called all Autobots except Ratchet to the ops room. He now had to tell everybody the truth regarding Sunblaze,

"Autobots, we have a Decepticon in our ranks," everybody looked around at each other wondering who it could be, "She's a yongling and a femme and has been badly injured by Drag strip and she is Megatron's daughter,"

"Megatron doesn't have a daughter," Hot Rod said,

"Apparently he does," Sideswipe answered,

"Yeah and she's just become our problem," Cliffjumper replied,

"Megatron wants her back and he may come and get her…soon,"

Ironhide growled,

"He doesn't deserve her if he is going to let the stunticons use her for target practice," Sideswipe yelled, Sunstreaker jabbed him with his elbow,

"What?" the red frontline warrior replied, "She's a youngling and a femme for goodness sake,"

"…And a Decepticon! Have you lost your mind?" Sunstreaker asked,

"No,"

"I want everybody prepared for attack. The Decepticons could come anytime. I want them to leave with a clear message and empty handed,"

"Where is she now?" Huffer asked,

"She is in the med bay. She's in a bad way but stable," Optimus replied, "Ratchet is doing all he can to help her,"

"What will happen to her once she's better?" Hoist asked,

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to protect her," Prime replied,

Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion, every Autobot jumped from their seats and raced out of the ops room. Smoke was coming down the corridor from the direction of the med bay,

"Nooo," Prime growled,

Jazz's office was closest to the base; he raced out of his office through the smoke and flames and into the med bay closely followed by Prowl and soon after that Prime. Jazz couldn't believe his eyes; there was a gaping hole in the wall to the med bay and the berth where Sunblaze had been lying was empty. Optimus ran into the med bay to find Jazz leaned over the berth,

Jazz looked up at Prime; if his optics weren't covered by his visor Prime would have seen his eyes ablaze with anger. Nobody takes the medic! There was no sign of life in the med bay. Ratchet and Sunblaze were gone, just the medics tools were left on the berth suggesting he left in a hurry or was taken. More Autobots raced into the med bay only to be met by Jazz, Prowl and Prime with a serious look on their face and a medic and his patient gone.

* * *

Uh oh! Update coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers aren't mine except my own characters, Sunblaze and Death Star.

I noticed in earlier chapters that Sunblaze was orange and then she was yellow. The poor femme will end up confused so I've decided she is an orange femme.

* * *

Chapter 5

She's mine.

Ratchet and Wheeljack had just completed some work on Sunblaze's leg and was just about to check her wound in her protoform and shoulder joints when they heard the sound of rumbling in the walls to the med bay,

"What the…" Ratchet said to himself as he whirred around, "Quickly, get her out of here"

Ratchet and Wheeljack raced to disconnect Sunblaze from the various hoses and machines. The mechanic picked her up with Ratchet's help and they raced her to Wheeljack's lab. Ratchet then raced back to collect his tools. As he did the wall burst into flame and smoke. Brawl stepped through the wall closely followed by Onslaught and Megatron,

"Step aside Autobot. We've come for the femme," Megatron growled,

Ratchet stepped aside to reveal an empty berth where Sunblaze was lying, "Where is she?"

"You leave her alone, she's too sick to go anywhere," Ratchet snarled,

"She's my daughter," Megatron replied darkly.

Ratchet knew he was alone, and he knew that he was no much against the grey tyrant. Brawl he could take out if he was alone but on this occasion the combaticon wasn't alone and the medic knew he was out of his depth. Megatron's fusion cannon stared to whine,

"Sir we could take the medic and the femme," Brawl suggested,

Megatron stopped and thought, "Starscream," he bellowed

Starscream sauntered in, "Yes my lord," he sneered,

"Find the femme,"

"Yes my lord,"

Ratchet warned Wheeljack that Starscream was looking for the femme and to lock his lab, "You will never find her," Ratchet growled as he onlined his gun and aimed it at Starscream. Megatron glared at Brawl,

"Seize him," he ordered the Decepticon. Brawl approached Ratchet who pointed his gun at the Decepticon. Megatron growled, the medic was outnumbered three to one buthe still wasn't going to make this easy,

"Starscream, your null ray," the seeker turned around and fired his null ray at Ratchet as he left the med bay to find Sunblaze. The medic went to move out of the way but the shot from the null ray caught him. Warnings started flashing across the medic's optics as his system slowly and painfully shut down. He tried desperately to fight the null ray but he was losing, the sounds of the battle diappearing into a fog as he slwoly lost conciousness. The last thing he saw and heard was Megatron stepping toward him,

"We'll see about that when Soundwave has had a go at you," he snarled darkly. It then went dark and quiet.

Starscream came charging back into the me bay, "Optimus Prime, Jazz and the Autobots are coming,"

Megatron quickly left the med bay while Brawl and Starscream picked up the medic and hid with him in a dark corner of the med bay.

* * *

Optimus looked around the med bay in disbelief. Ratchet and Sunblaze were not in there and he could only assume the Decepticons had taken them. There was a sudden explosion at the front of the building. The three mechs raced through the Ark when it suddenly occurred to the Autobot leader that the Decepticons didn't have what they came for,

"Ratchet and Sunblaze are still here,"

"What?" Jazz replied,

"The Decepticons are still attacking us; they don't have what they came for. Prowl take some soldiers and go back to the med bay. The attack at the entrance to the Ark could be a distraction,"

"Yes sir," Prowl replied, "**Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Huffer, Hot Rod, Bluestreak and Bumblebee. Med bay! NOW!"** he yelled through his radio link.

The seven Autobots moved swiftly through the base shooting at anything that moved and wasn't Autobot. They hid themselves among the berths and equipment waiting for the imminent invasion. Sunstreaker caught sight of something gleaming in the light shining through the hole and when he scanned it he noticed it was Ratchet's weapon,

"**Prowl, Ratchet's weapon is on the ground," **

Prowl looked at the direction Sunstreaker was looking in and sure enough he found Ratchet's gun,

"**Prime it looks like they have Ratchet**" he said over his radio link,

"**Any sign of Sunblaze"**

"**No sir,"** Prowl replied,

"What are we going to do?" Brawl hissed at Starscream,

They shifted Ratchet so they could move him, Starscream held his gun againt Ratchet's chassis, "Let us pass or we'll fry his circuits,"

Prowl really had no choice, he didn't want to see the medic killed, at least if they let him pass the Autobots had a chance of getting him back. He put his hand up signaling for the others to disarm and let them pass. At the same time Prowl called Jazz and Mirage to rescue Ratchet silently through his radio link. Once they left Sunstreaker looked at the tactician,

"What did you do that for?" he yelled,

"They would have killed the medic," Prowl replied coolly,

"Yeah but Soundwave will get to him and we all know what will happen then," Sideswipe replied,

"I had no choice now if you haven't noticed there is a battle we need to fight," Prowl ran off through the base closely followed by the others.

Ratchet was dragged to the entrance of the base his hands bound in energon cuffs. He was starting to come round from the effects of the null ray and could see the figures flash across his optics as his systems rebooted themselves. Megatron landed in front of the base

"Optimus Prime," he yelled,

The Autobot leader moved toward the base closely followed by Ironhide, Chromia, Elita, Arcee and Jazz,

"Megatron," Prime replied dangerously, "What do you want?"

"The femme, give her back," Megatron ordered,

"Negative Megatron," Megatron looked behind him and moved aside revealing Starscream and Brawl standing on either side of Ratchet who was standing limply between the two Decepticons,

"Give us back the femme and you can have back your medic,"

Jazz opened his radio link, "**Mirage, Ironhide with me,"**

Ratchet watched his leader. He knew Optimus would make the right decision and not allow either himself or the young femme to be harmed,

"No deal Megatron. Give us back our medic. You know it is one of the laws of combat to not touch the medic. Release him!" Prime ordered,

"Not until we have Sunblaze," Megatron replied.

Jazz, Ironhide and Mirage crept up behind the two mechs holding Ratchet. In one swift move the medic was supported in Ironhide's arms and the two Decepticons were standing there with guns pointed into their spark chambers. Ironhide helped Ratchet to get as far away from the Decepticons as possible and in a safe place where he could recover from the null ray,

"Megatron, I believe you have lost this one," Prime replied.

The leader turned around and growled at the sight before him. He then aimed his cannon at Ironhide shooting the huge black mech. Jazz shifted Starsceam who took full blast of the shot. The seeker screamed in pain as he lunged forward. The saboteur threw him to the ground as he onlined his gun, "That's for taking Ratchet," he spat,

"Decepticons attack," the grey behemoth yelled.

The stunticons raced toward the entrance of the Ark but were greeted by Smokescreen who revved his engine and sped toward the stunticons. He caught up with them and started spinning around them spewing out viscous smoke. The Decepticons became confused as the Autobots attacked and fired into the smoke shooting the stunned stunticons,

"What's happening?" yelled Breakdown

"We're doomed" cried out Dead End

"No we're not" smirked Drag strip.

"That's what you think Drag yer aft" Blaster laughed as he shot him.

Soundwave crept around to the med bay,

"Ravage, Rumble eject: Mission, find Sunblaze," the jaguar jumped out of Soundwave's chest and landed with a snarl, and then started his search for the orange femme closely followed by Rumble. Bluestreak caught sightof the jaguar and aimed his rifle at Ravage. Once the feline was in his sights, shot him. It jumped and looked around to see what shot him,

Pfshht.

Another shot hit him. Energon splattered everywhere as a fuel line burst. He shrieked in pain and run out of the Ark to Soundwave.

"Ravage: damage report," the cobalt blue mech ordered as the cat jumped into the communications officer's chest. It was serious; the cassetticon was going to bleed out if they didn't return to base soon,

"**Megatron: permission to retreat**,"

"**Negative!" **Megatron snarled, **"Not until we have Sunblaze,"**

****

**

* * *

**

Red alert was in the monitor room keeping an eye out for possible snipers, he saw a Decepticon flying in. Death Star flew in low and released two missiles aiming with deadly precision at the entrance to the Ark,

"INCOMING!" he yelled.

All Mechs by the entrance jumped out of the way but two Mechs just weren't quick enough. Perceptor and Hound got caught by the debris and were buried under the rubble. Hoist and Grapple were there instantly and dug up the rubble to get them out. Ironhide, Bumblebee and Windcharger were joined by Warpath and Jazz who fired at the femme, but she was too quick and avoided the shots. Hound and Perceptor were quickly found and taken to the Med bay.

Elita 1 and Chromia were fighting against Scavenger and Long Haul; Moonracer came and joined them along with Arcee to help in the fight. It wasn't long before the femme had them both on the ground but the other constructicons came and tried to transform into Devastator.

"Not _fragging _likely!" Kup and Springer yelled as they joined the femme. Ultra Magnus shot the Decepticons successfully stopping the transformation from happening. But they were distracted by the roar of engines as Thundercracker and Skywarp flew above them,

"Aerialbots GO!" yelled Huffer who had joined the battle in front of the entrance. The Aerialbots took off into the sky and started to engage the seekers and Death Star, she took a shot to her wing but it just grazed her.

"Dirge, Thrust HELP US!" they yelled as they tried to overcome the aerialbots. Dirge and Thrust took off but it was to no avail they were outnumbered by the Aerialbots and Jetfire who had gone to join them. As they took off Dirge took a shot in his back. Ramjet joined the other two cone heads and shot Silver bolt in the wing,

"Aaahhh! I'm hurt" He starts to spiral out of control but quickly gets himself together and manages to crash land without causing himself to go into permanent stasis. Ironhide and Chromia pick him up and take him to the Med bay. First Aid and Firestar are working frantically to stabilise Hound after being buried under the rubble. Energon and oil is pooling on the floor and the stench of scorched metal and energon is sore on the olfactory components. They looked around when Ironhide walked in with Silver bolt,

"Put him there," Firestar ordered the weapons specialist, "And where's Ratchet?"

"He's on his way," Ironhide replied, "Starscream used his null ray on him. She turned back to her patient while First Aid checked on Silver bolt and patched him up before going back to what he was doing.

Rumble picked up a Decepticon signal in Wheeljack's lab and started to pummel the wall. Wheeljack was alone and called for help through his radio link. Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe raced to Wheeljack's aid and took on the small robot,

Prowl opened the door to the lab, "You alright?" he asked the mechanic,

"We're alright Prowl,"

"Good," Prowl turned to the frontline warriors, "Protect them,"

"But sir…" Sunstreaker started to whine,

"Do it!" he growled at the yellow mech,

* * *

Megatron stood in front of Prime.

"Prime I will have pleasure destroying you." he snarled,

Optimus looked at his brother and narrowed his optics, "Go home Megatron," he replied,

"Not until I have Sunblaze, she belongs to me and I will take her,"

"Not today," Prime replied and transformed his arm into his cannon, "She's not a possession,"

"She is Decepticon," Megatron growled as he circled around Prime,

"And we will return her to you when she's better," Prime replied as he followed Megatron his weapon continually trained on the grey titan,

"No," Megatron snarled, "We will take her now,"

"It's over Megatron. Look around you, you've lost"

Megatron looked around at the devastation around him, "Noooooooo!" he roared. As he saw his forces laying around injured or too tired to fight. He saw the tactician and the saboteur lay into Brawl and Swindle; who were losing the fight. Megatron lifted his cannon towards Prime; Prowl looked up at that moment,

"Prime look out!" Swindle shot him while he was distracted, it hit him in the chassis severing wires and hoses. Prowl slowly fell to the ground as he slowly faded into darkness, he heard a round from Megatron's cannon and Jazz,

"PRIME!" Optimus Prime had been shot. Jazz went running to Prowl

"Hold on Buddy we'll get ye to Ratch just hold on"

Megatron called the command to retreat and laughed loudly as he saw Optimus Prime on the ground, energon pouring from his wounds. He didn't have Sunblaze but Prime was fatally injured.

Ratchet received the message that Prime and Prowl were down on his way back to the med bay, he raced outside to see the two inured mechs. The sight that met his eyes was not what he'd expected. Prime wasn't as badly injured as he feared and was standing up, supported by Elita and Jazz. Ratchet scanned him and then ordered them to get him to the med bay. Prowl was a lot more serious Ratchet bent down and started field dressings on him before moving him to the med bay. He then called Grapple and Hoist and told them to take Prowl to the med bay and to let First Aid and Firestar know he was on his way.

Death Star was just about to take off with the rest of the Decepticons when she saw the familiar chevrons and red crosses of Ratchet. She didn't want to fight to get Sunblaze back because the orange femme had her wish and she was safer here. She was due to be punished for espionage had the Autobots not rescued her when they did. Death Star didn't want to alarm the other Autobots there or draw attention to herself with the Decepticons. She silently walked toward the medic, unsure of what she was doing. Chromia saw her and onlined her weapon,

"Decepticon don't you come any closer," she warned, Death Star stopped and raised her hands in the air to show she was unarmed. No wonder Sunblaze wanted to train under this blue femme, she was awesome standing there, her sapphire blue optics burning brilliantly with anger.

Ratchet turned around to see who Chromia was talking to. He saw the Decepticon femme,

"What do you want?" he asked,

"I want to know that Sunblaze is going to be alright," Ratchet raised an optic ridge. A Decepticon who cared. That was something you didn't see every day,

"Why do you ask? She nearly died at the hands of a Decepticon," Chromia replied,

"They weren't meant to harm her, they were just meant to take her back," More Autobots were making their way to the front of the base and Death Star was beginning to feel a little bit nervous, "Now are you going to tell me or do I have to find out myself,"

Every Autobot at the entrance armed themselves, they had just fought a battle to protect Sunblaze, they weren't going to trust this one Decepticon femme that easily. Ratchet walked up to her, "Be careful Doc," Sunstreaker warned the medic. Ratchet put his hand up to silence the warrior. Death Star felt threatened by the approaching medic and stepped back,

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ratchet said impatiently, "I want to talk to you," Still unsure Death Star stopped moving. He got close enough to the Decepticon femme to be able to talk to her. Her ruby optics were dim and trails of energon shone against her purple armour which was scratched and bent in places. Her faceplates were injured and energon seeped through one of the scratches. Death Star would wipe it away every now and then. Ratchet lifted his hand and tried to help her but she quickly backed away. No Autobot would _ever_ be allowed to touch her,

"I was her friend," she simply stated,

"She'll be fine," Ratchet replied,

"Look after her," Death Star said,

"I will," Ratchet promised. Death Star looked at him and then transformed and left. Ratchet stood there and watched the femme fly away. He felt sad for her but there was something in the way she spoke to him, almost like she knew something. He shrugged and turned around to get back to the med bay.

* * *

At the Decpeticon base the injured Mechs were being attended to by Hook. There were so many of them, he didn't realise the Autobots could fight so savagely. Some of them were so badly injured that he wasn't sure they'd get through the night. He tried to mend Dirge but was finding it very difficult with Thrust and Ramjet who were watching his every move over his shoulder. He flung his arm back hitting Thrust and knocking him into Ramjet causing him to fall over. They fell onto Hook's equipment table; knocking everything everywhere.

"Get out of my way you glitches!" he bellowed. Thrust and Dirge picked themselves up muttering in disgust to themselves.

Megatron was pacing his office, getting Sunblaze back was proving to be more difficult than he expected

"Starscream!" he bellowed. Starscream rattled down the corridors of the base,.

"Yes my lord Megatron."

"I want you to find someone to watch the Autobot base. The Autobots can't watch her all the time,"

"Yes Megatron" he rattled off again, infuriating Megatron even more,

Death Star walked into her quarters after Hook treated her injuries. She sat on the berth that used to Sunblaze's and remembered all the good times they shared together. The talks about mechs they'd bond with and the laughter and then it happened…the secret that started this whole saga. How Death Star missed Sunblaze, how she wished she could just go back to that time and try harder to convince her to stay, to be Decepticon and proud of it. Death Star looked down on her chassis where the bright purple Decepticon symbol was boldly emblazoned. She traced the outside with her fingers. What if Sunblaze was doing the right thing? What if the Decepticons were the ones who were wrong? So many questions started to form in her head. She then remembered the respect Ratchet showed her as he walked toward her. He could have so easily been contemptuous towards her he could have just shrugged her off…but he didn't. Death Star shuttered her optics as she listened to the loneliness in the silence. It was disturbed by a knock at the door, the purple femme cycled air through her vents.

Skwarp was aware of how much she missed her friend and had tried to do as much as he could to make her happy. There was one last thing he wanted to do, he loved her…well in his own Decepticon way he did. He was going to ask her to be his spark mate,

"Death Star, are you in there?"

"Yeah I'm here Skywarp. What do you want?" the seeker burst into her room,

"Come out with me. It's a beautiful evening we could fly to a favorite spot I enjoy,"

"Okay," she reluctantly got off the berth and left her quarters with Skywarp.

They left the base and took off into the clear night sky. The air on the ground was still warm and balmy but as they rose higher into the sky it gave way to the cooler evening air. It felt refreshing as Death Star faced her nose into it and embraced the air rushing over her body. The crescent moon shone brightly but kept its light to itself. On the horizon thunderheads were giving off their light and sound show, lighting up the sky with silvery streaks of light and at other times hues of electric pink or blue,

"Let's go over there," Death Star said excitedly,

"Too dangerous," Skywarp replied, "There are up draughts and downdraughts, hail that could rip your armor to pieces and the lightning bolts have enough electricity to fry our circuits,"

"Shame," Death Star replied.

They came to a mountain that was full of crevices, ledges and cliff tops. Skywarp landed on one delicately so as not to disturb it. He then sat down and invited Death star to join him. The purple femme landed next to him delicately. The pair sat down on the ledge watching an owl float down from her perch and glide to the unsuspecting creature foraging. An arm snaked round Death Star's shoulders and drew her into the owner. Death Star rested her head on his cockpit and allowed him to stroke her helm,

"This is nice," she said quietly. He kissed her helm; the purple femme looked up and kissed him back,

"Have you considered bonding with anybody?" Skywarp asked, there was a moment's silence, and he was beginning to wonder if he should have just jumped straight in but he didn't want to. Death Star was kind of special,

"Sunblaze and I used to talk about who we could bond with," Death Star replied sadly,

"I'm not interested in the conversations you had with that traitor," Skywarp replied angrily. The purple femme cringed at the referral Skywarp made of her being a traitor but he was right and now Sunblaze was her enemy. She cycled air through her vents,

"Yes I have," she replied,

There was a moments silence again before Skywarp turned to her, "I want you to be mine,"

"_Was that a proposal?" _Death Star thought to herself, "What about Thundercracker and Starscream?" she asked,

"It's none of their business," Skywarp's raspy voice replied, "I want you to be my Spark mate," he said a second time and with less patinece. The mech was determined to get this femme, he was determined to be the winner of this silent competition between them all to be Death Star's spark mate. The purple femme thought about it again,

"I'll think about it," she replied, "This is the only time I'm asking you and this is your only chance to give me an answer," he replied angrily. Death Star looked at him, who did he think he was? She cycled air through her vents again,

"I'll be your spark mate Skywarp," a deep rumble emanated from Skywarp's chest as he drew her tighter into his side pleased with himself.

* * *

It was the end of a long day as Ratchet was finishing off the last few repairs. There were mechs lying on berths in stasis and connected to machines, and in the middle was Sunblaze. Ratchet walked up to the youngling and held her hand,

"I hope you appreciate what we've done for you," he said quietly,

"She will," a voice replied. Ratchet looked around to see who was there. Elita was leaned against the door frame, "I came to visit Prime. How is Sunblaze?"

"She's slowly coming good," Ratchet replied, then he looked at her thoughtfully, "You've seen her before, what's she like,"

Elita looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know. It was strange because she always seemed to want to talk to us but could never pluck up the courage. She seems quite nervous too,"

"Hmm," Ratchet replied thoughtfully, "She probably is if what you were saying in the rec room the first time you saw her is anything to go by,"

"Poor little thing. He was so unkind to her,"

"That's Decepticons for you,"

Elita walked up to her berth and looked down at her,

"Has she come around yet?"

"No," Ratchet replied, "I've kept her in stasis, it will help her system to heal,"

Elita then walked to Prime and bent over to kiss him, Ratchet smiled at her and went back to writing notes on his data pad; Sunblaze's was becoming quite extensive. He sat at his desk and placed his hands over his faceplates and massaged it. A mech walked in, holding two cubes of high grade,

"Well you look like you could do with a good dose of high grade," Wheeljack said,

Hmm?" Ratchet looked up. Wheeljack walked closer to the medic and placed the energon in front of him. Ratchet looked at it and invited his spark mate to sit next to him,

"Thank you Wheeljack," Ratchet picked up the cube and drank it. He then sat back, purring at the same time as he shuttered his optics. It was good to be sitting there with Wheeljack and he savoured every moment; he nearly ended up being in the merciless hands of the Decepticons and Soundwave, the thought sent a shiver through from his spark through his wiring as he silently sat there.

* * *

What will happen next?

Update coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers do not belong to me. I own Death Star and Sunblaze.

* * *

Chapter 7

True intentions.

_Heavy footsteps made their way slowly through the brig of the Decepticon base. They stopped as they stood outside his cell and the sound of the code to unlock the energon bars echoed round his cell. Ratchet looked around to see who was there; it was Starscream. He walked towards the Autobot medic roughly grabbed his hands which were bound tightly behind Ratchet's back,_

"_Get up Autobot," he spat, "Megatron wants to see you,"__ the medic yelped as he was hauled up, pulled out of the cell and along the corridor towards Megatron's office. The Decepticon smirked evilly at the sound of Ratchet yelping.__ Other Decepticons who saw Ratchet sneered at him or ridiculed him. He turned around and snarled at them earning himself a clout around the cpu._

_Megatron sat at his desk, his daughter was slouched in front of him as she tried hard not to show the pain; two deep lacerations across her face from below the left optic to her mouth components and the other one from her neck going down and around the back narrowly missing vital energon lines. Her optics were pale and her spark pulse was slowly fading. He smirked at the sound of her whimpering from the pain. Energon laced its way down her body leaving blue trails against her bright orange armor._

_The door to his office opened and Ratchet was dragged in by Soundwave; he looked in horror at the sight of Sunblaze who turned her face away from him and looked down. Megatron got up and walked slowly and dangerously towards Ratchet who glared at the grey mech defiantly,_

_"Ah.__ The medic who saved my daughter's life, shame it's going to be in vain," he sneered sarcastically,_

"_You let her go," Ratchet barked,_

_Megatron looked at him with contempt, "You wouldn't be telling me what to do would you?" Megatron asked,_

"_She's your daugh…"_

"_She's a traitor," Megatron snarled darkly, leaning on his desk and getting in the medic's face, "And she will be punished…at your hands,"_

"_I will do nothing," Ratchet replied,_

"_I don't think you understand, Autobot!" Megatron spat, "You are powerless. You will kill this traitor and then when you've done that I will kill you…after I've watched my medic put you through a slow and painful torture,"_

"_Father…NO!" Sunblaze screamed, _

"_Shut up traitor. I am not your father, you are not my daughter," he replied as he backhanded her across her face opening her wounds even further. Sunblaze stumbled and fell to the ground with a clang, she cried out in pain,_

"_Megatron you don't have to do this," Ratchet implored the leader,_

"_No I know," Megatron smirked, "You are going to do it," he looked at Soundwave who undid his ties and aimed his gun at the medic's spark chamber,_

"_Now offline her," Megatron sneered darkly,_

"_No," Ratchet growled._

_Pain whipped through Ratchet's senses as Megatron whipped him. He held back the desire to yell in pain, energon dripped from the wound the Dcepticon leader inflicted on the medic,_

"_Now offline her," Sunblaze turned to the Autobot,_

"_Do it!" she whispered. Ratchet looked at her, "It's better I die at your hands rather than his. Do it Ratchet!" a tear slid down her face and into her wounds. Ratchet reached out to her and pulled her toward him, and with one hand around her waist comfortingly rubbing her back he reached for the wire which when disconnected gave a quick and painless death. As he held it he struggled to pull it, "No!" he thought to himself I'm trained to heal not kill," a cobalt blue hand wrapped around Ratchet's red one and made a yanking movement. Sunblaze jolted and looked in his eyes as her ruby optics slowly faded and the youngling slipped away in the medic's arms,_

"_Nooo_ooo!" Ratchet yelled and woke up to find himself in his own quarters. Relief flooded him as he shook his head and placed his face in his hands. He got off his berth and walked to the med bay after getting a cube of energon. First aid was on night shift that night and was surprised to see the CMO walk in. Ratchet walked up to the berth where Sunblaze was and scanned her lightly so as not to disturb her.

Her tubes had been removed and she was getting stronger by the joor. Her protoform was healing well and Wheeljack had fixed up her armour; the orange shining brightly. Tomorrow they were going to put it back on the young femme. Ratchet was so pleased to see everything functioning as it should and stopped scanning her. A hand rested on his shoulder bringing the medic comfort,

"Was it the dream again?" First aid asked his superior officer. Ratchet cycled an intake of air through his systems as he remembered his trainer telling him that if he ever made it as an officer he was not to let his subordinates see that he was struggling with something. The medic looked at First aid, smiled gratefully and placed his hand over the hand of the young mech,

"I'll be okay," he tried to reassure First aid, but failed dismally at reassuring himself,

"You need to talk to somebody," the younger medic replied, "Wheeljack or Optimus Prime. You need to get it off your chest, you're no good to Sunblaze or any of us if you don't,"

Ohhhh how many times had he said that to his patients? Then the words of another teacher entered his head, "War can come at a price, even for seasoned medics who have seen many a grizzly sight; if you have to talk to somebody, then talk. Get rid of it before it destroys you,"

Ratchet nodded in agreement, "I'll talk to Prime in the morning," he replied.

* * *

First Aid was attending to SUnblaze when she slowly woke up, she looked around slightly confused with where she was. Her optics fell upon First Aid, she didn't recognize him as a Decepticon,

"Where am I?" she asked weakly.

First Aid looked up surprised to hear her talking; he walked closer so he was facing her. Her ruby optics shone brightly demanding an answer,

"You're in the med bay of the Autobot base," her face brightened, her optics shone brightly with happiness. First Aid found this reaction very unusual for a Decepticon. She moved a little bit and felt her protoform but no armour,

"Where's my armor?" she asked suspiciously, "_Here we go!"_ First aid thought to himself,

"Ratchet took it off, it was badly damaged and digging into your protoform. Wheeljack has repaired it for you. We're just waiting for your protoform to heal properly and then you can have it back,"

"Oh. Who's Ratchet?"

"Our medic," the door to the med bay opened and the familiar footsteps of the medic walked in. He wondered who First Aid was taking to when he heard a femme's voice. Most of Elita's friends were still in their quarters or with their partners. He walked around the screen and smiled when he saw Sunblaze was finally awake,

"Well hello," he said as he switched on his scanners,

"What are you doing?" she asked him,

"Scanning you, making sure everything is doing what it is supposed to do," he replied,

"Oh and is it?" Sunblaze asked.

Ratchet smiled at her, "Yes it is but I still need you to rest so your body can complete its healing,"

"Okay," she simply replied.

Optimus Prime was on his morning rounds and went to the med bay. He heard talking and when he went to investigate he saw Sunblaze and Ratchet chatting together,

"How is she Ratchet?" the medic turned around,

"Ask her for yourself and Prime I'd like to talk to you when you have a spare moment…alone,"

Optimus looked at Ratchet with concern; he didn't often request a conversation with him alone. He wondered what had his medic so shaken. Optimus looked down at Sunblaze, she looked up at him. She had heard that he was a great leader but close up he was _AWESOME! _Sunblaze felt so…humble to just have him near her,

"Hello little one," he said gently but with strong resonant tones,

Sunblaze didn't know what to say. He spoke to her. He actually spoke to _her! A_ Decepticon! "…Uhm…h-hello," she stuttered shyly as she looked down. Optimus smiled at her as he put his hand under chin and lifted her face up to look at him,

"It's nice to know you have finally woken up. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm feeling better, thank you," she stuttered as she tried to avert her gaze but he commanded her attention.

"That is good news," he replied and let her go to turn to Ratchet, "I'm in my office," he said to the medic,

"Okay Optimus," Ratchet replied.

The red and white medic made Sunblaze comfortable and then he went to Prime's office. He knocked on the door and waited for Prime to answer,

"Come in," Optimus called,

Ratchet walked in and sat in front of Optimus. He looked at his medic; something was definitely bothering him and he waited for Ratchet to start talking,

"I'm not used to this," he started, "It's normally somebody who is needing to talk to me,"

"We all have times when we need to talk Ratchet,"

"I know, I know but since the last Decepticon invasion I've been having a recurring dream and it's beginning to interfere with my ability to function. It's always about Sunblaze and myself being caught, standing in front of Megatron in the Decepticon base and Sunblaze begging me to kill her. Megatron is wanting to kill her because she is a traitor,"

"We all know that Sunblaze has been giving away Decepticon secrets. Prowl has had contact with her so have Elita and the other femme,"

"I know," Ratchet replied, "Elita said the first time she saw him Dead End was really nasty to her,"

"Has she said anything to you about her intentions yet?" Optimus asked the medic,

"She's only just woken up,"

"Hmmm," Prime replied thoughtfully as he looked down at a data pad in front of him, "You could be right there Ratchet. She's only young and would have the fear of us instilled into her from the start. She's not had a good start to life considering Megatron had all the sparklings and femme killed. She may not have known how to approach us,"

"She was probably scared to approach us," Ratchet replied,

"This isn't going to help with your recurring dream though. Primus may be trying to show you something," Optimus said,

Ratchet looked at his leader thoughtfully, "I think I'll talk to her," Ratchet replied,

"Ratchet what happened to you during the last invasion was quite serious. The med bay is usually secure, that security was breached and you were attacked by Starscream. They did have you in their clutches for a while but Jazz and Ironhide rescued you. ...My door is always open for you Ratchet, talk to me when you need to. We've always maintained the medic and med bay is not touched, it's an unwritten law but this time they were after you because they wanted Sunblaze. Where was she?"

"Wheeljack and I hid her in Wheeljack's lab,"

"Hmmm…Have you debriefed at all since then,"

Ratchet shook his head. He knew he should have done and now it was all coming to a head. He then realized how protective he had been of her; it was almost like a father protecting his daughter, but she was so young,

"Ratchet you need to take a break friend, hand the care of Sunblaze to First Aid for a while," Ratchet thought about what Prime had said but the stubborn mech wasn't going to take a break. He couldn't. Not while Sunblaze was still in the med bay. Optimus knew what the medic was thinking and gave him a look which said so. The medic smiled at Prime, "Not much escapes you Prime,"

"No it doesn't. Sunblaze has come around now, take it easy for a while or I will put you on light duties," Prime warned the medic,

"Yes sir" he replied.

* * *

It was quiet in the med bay. First Aid was tidying up and Sunblaze was quietly drifting back into recharge. The doors to the med bay swished open causing the young medic to turn around. Jazz walked in humming to himself,

"Hello Jazz, what brings you in here?" First Aid asked in his dulcet tones,

"I've just come to see Sunblaze, how is she doing?" the saboteur asked,

"She's a lot better; she's awake if you want to talk her,"

Jazz walked around the screen and up to Sunblaze's bed. He held her hand causing her to wake up. She looked up to see who had her hand and smiled when she saw the silver saboteur,

"Oh…hi" she croaked, "Jazz isn't it?"

"You remembered," he said,

"Yes I did, you're the one who rescued me. Thank you," she said gratefully.

Jazz looked at her, Decepticons were not usually this grateful. He lifted his visor and smiled at her, "You're welcome L'il lady," he said, "I hope Ratchet has been looking after you,"

Sunblaze looked at him, "I believe he has, I'm still alive and seem to be in one piece except for my armor,"

"Wheeljack is finishing it off for you," First Aid replied as he walked toward Sunblaze holding a cube of energon, "Here little one, drink this,"

Sunblaze took it and drank it, "You're all so kind to me, I don't deserve it,"

"Now why would you think that?" Jazz asked, "You did a lot for us,"

"I'm a Decepticon," she replied,

"You may be Decepticon but there aren't many Decepticons out there who would help us or even thank us for rescuing them,"

"I know," she replied,

"Okay that's enough now. I need Sunblaze to have more rest. You can come back and visit her later," First Aid said as he took Sunblaze's cube and laid her back down.

Jazz obediently left her and went to leave the med bay but he didn't feel right about leaving the young medic in there alone,

"I'm going to ask somebody to come and stay in here with you now she is awake. She may be friendly and her weapons and communications systems may be down but she is still Decepticon and needs to be treated with caution,"

"She'll be okay, and what about Ratchet?"

"I'm going to let Ratchet and Prime know now," he replied.

Optimus Prime and Ratchet were still talking and had moved ont the subject of protecting him and First Aide while she was in the med bay. Optimus was not happy wit leaving the two medics in there alone with a Decepticon who was now concious. True she couldn't access her weapons or communications but they didn't know how much training she had in combat. Optimus picked up Jazz's signal outside his door and called him in. The sabotuer stepped in and stopped suddenly "Oh sorry Optimus I didn't know you were busy,"

"Okay Jazz, Ratchet and I were just discussing the security of the med bay,"

"Oh, well I've come to discuss that too. I thought that now that Sunblaze is awake we should have somebody in there with you in case there is another attack, or she should try to escape or hurt you,"

"That might be good idea," Optimus replied,

"It most certainly is not," Ratchet iterjected indignantly,

Optimus looked at the medic, "Ratchet think about it. We don't know what her intentions are,"

"We're the ones who rescued her," Ratchet argued,

"Yes we did because she was in trouble with the Decepticons. The only reason she ended up in the med bay was because Ironhide and Bumblebee brought her in injured. Had she have been uninjured we would have put her in the brig and questioned her,"

Ratchet knew that Jazz and Prime were right but he still didn't like the idea of somebody else in his med bay. However, he also understood that the security of himself, First Aid and the med bay were of paramount importance, considering that they were still at war with the Decepticons, and a Decepticon attack was always imminent. Ratchet nodded his ascent to Prime and Jazz,

"Good," Prime replied, he looked at Jazz,

"Can I leave setting up a roster in your hands?"

"Yes sir," the silver saboteur replied.

He left Prime's office, Ratchet got up to go too, "Ratchet, remember my door is always open,"

"Thank you sir," the medic replied. He left Prime to get back to his data pads.

Prowl knocked on Prime's door,

"Come in," Optimus called

Prowl walked in and sat in front of the Autobot leader, "We need somebody to guard Sunblaze," the 2IC said, "For her own protection as well as ours," Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose; suddenly everybody had become paranoid about this femme,

"Jazz is already sorting out a roster for guarding her in the med bay," he said as he looked at Prowl,

"Okay I'll sort out one for when she's out of the med bay, unless we just put her in the brig,"

"No, no, we can't do that. Not now," Prime replied,

"That's settled then," Prowl said and left the office.

Ratchet wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject of haing a guard in the med bay with him to Sunblaze. He didn't want her to think they didn't trust her but there was always going to be an element of mistrust until they knew what her intentions were. He told First Aid what he had discussed with Optimus,

"Yeah but...," First Aid tried to argue,

"No First Aid. She is a Decepticon, they may come back for her or she may try to escape or hurt us,"

Sunblaze heard them talking she felt so hurt that they didn't trust her but she could also understand why they were doing this. Ratchet walked around the screen and saw her crying, he had sympathy for her, "It has to be this way," he said,

"I know," she sobbed, "Please...leave me alone," Ratchet respected her wishes and left her berth.

* * *

Sunblaze had been awake for two weeks and she had made a huge improvement. Her injuries were improving greatly and she was almost ready to have her armor replaced. She was looking a lot healthier from the energon Ratchet had been giving her and her optics had gone from a dull red to a bright crimson. Ratchet noticed a difference in her from most Decepticons; she didn't have the usual Decepticon attitude of hatred and arrogance and decided to ask her about it. While he was scanning her he thought that now was as good as time as any to speak to her,,

"Okay Sunblaze you are healing nicely. You'll be free to go soon."

"Go where?" she asked defensively. He raised an optic ridge, "_Bit of a s__trange reaction," _he thought to himself,

"Back to the Decepticons" he said.

"No!" she snapped "I can't go back there. I won't and if you try and send me back I'll run away."

"Where would you run to? You're on a strange planet," Ratchet replied calmly,

"I don't care. I'm not going back to the Decepticons. I hate them, they're ideals everything about them and Megatron…," she stopped, "_No I won__'__t tell him_"

"What about Megatron?" Ratchet pressed a button on his arm causing his scanner to fold into his arm neatly.

"Nothing you wouldn't understand. I'd rather be locked up in your brig for the rest of my life or dead then go back to them. They'd kill me. Ratchet please don't let them send me back...Please?" she murmured.

He put a hand on her shoulder; he couldn't make a decision but he would tell Prime about the reaction he got. Perhaps they could work out a solution for her.

Bumblebee spent most of his days coming into the Med bay when he wasn't on patrol or doing something else. The yellow scout really liked being with the little femme and she was beginning to enjoy his company. Ratchet happened to be checkingher wounds one day when Bumblebee entered the med bay. She brokeinto a smile at the sound of his voice calling her and her and her spark fluttered a little bit. He smiled but a niggling thought came to the back of his mind, and he worried about the outcome of the relationship these two could share considering the circumstances.

"Hello Sunblaze I came to see how you are today,"

"You come and see me everyday," she replied,

He sat on her berth; they spent the afternoon chatting and laughing all afternoon. She was so happy but she knew there would come a time when she may never see him again except as enemies. Sunblaze shuttered her optics and prayed a silent prayer to Primus that she'd be allowed to stay with them. Ratchet came around the screen,

"Okay that's all now she needs to rest."

"Oh but Raaaaaaatch" complained Bumblebee. Ratchet lifted his hand to stop Bee and pointed to the Med bay door. Bee hugged Sunblaze before she left. "_Woah this is unusual. What do I do?_" She wasn't sure of what Bee was doing and tensed. Sunblaze gingerly relaxed into Bee's hug and wrapped her arms around his waist-it felt so good, so..awesome. This was all so new, so foreign to her but she liked it. Bee ended the hug and got off the berth,

"I'll be back" he promised. She smiled at him shyly.

Ratchet smiled at Sunblaze, "That was a new experience for you, wasn't it?" she nodded as she looked down,

"I didn't know what to do. Why did he do it?" she really wanted to understand what had happened and why she felt so much pleasure from it.

"It's called a hug; humans hug each other to show their love or to offer comfort when they are sad. Bee was hugging you to show his affection towards you" Sunblaze blushed,

"Ratchet can I hug you?"

"Me why?"

"To say thank you for helping me" He sat down on the berth next to her and pulled her into his side, she wrapped her arms around him but he pulled them away. Sunblaze looked at the medic hurt by his actions,

"You still don't trust me," she said sadly,

"Sunblaze, you're Decepticon, I am Autobot,"

"I'm never going to be trusted here, am I?" she said,

"It's early days Sunblaze, we haven't spoken to Optimus yet. You will need to be patient with us Little one, while we learn to trust you,"

The med bay doors opened, Ratchet got off the berth and went to see who had come in.

"Hey Ratchet you there?"

It was Ironhide's turn to stay in the med bay. Soon after his arrival the twins came in for their regular check up. Ratchet really didnt want the twins in together and told them to sit as far from the screen as possible. Ironhide watched them and then turned to the medic,

"How's the femme?"

"She's okay. I'm going to ask Wheeljack to help her with her armour today. Her protoform has healed nicely where it was damaged. Question is what to do with her"

"Send her back to Megatron" Ironhide said; to him there was no question about it. To keep her there would only bring more trouble upon themselves.

"She's made it quite clear she doesn't want to go back." Ratchet collected the tools he'd need to give the twins their check up

"Huh!" the weapons specialist grunted, "Who can blame her!"

Neither Ironhide or Ratchet saw Sunstreaker move towards the screen which was hiding Sunblaze, until they heard the sceams of indignation,

"Aaahhh get away you Autobot scum!"

Ratchet and Ironhide run around the screen to see what was going on. Ironhide didn't venture past the screen; he knew that if it was up then there was a femme around there who needed to have privacy. Ratchet saw Sunstreaker laying on the floor with Sunblaze struggling to get the sheet around herself. She had put a sizeable dent in Sunstreaker's helm and in his chassis.

"Get him out of here!" she yelled. "Get that Mech_ OUT_!"

"Sunblaze _CALM DOWN!_ Watch who you're talking to!" Ratchet barked,

"If I had my weapons online he'd have been dead by now," she growled, "I know many a Decepticon Mech who would love to see the back of him and his pathetic brother"

There was another crash in the Med bay and Sideswipe was standing in between his brother and Sunblaze snarling at her,

"If you lay one finger on _MY _brother I _WILL _knock you offline you_ DECEPTICREEP_!" he snarled dangerously,

"**Prowl Red Alert Med bay NOW!" **ordered Ironhide over his comm link.

"All of you back down _NOW!" _Ratchet ordered_._

Prowl and Red Alert burst into the Med bay and up to Ironhide with Prime following close behind.

"What's going on" demanded Prime.

Sunblaze looked around, she saw the six Mechs standing around her one with his weapons drawn. The orange femme decided it was in her best interests to back down she didn't want to be their enemy she wanted to stay with them. She groaned, sat down on the berth and placed her face in her hands,

"Sorry it was my fault I overeacted when he came around the screen."

Ratchet helped Sunstreaker up, "No it wasn't her fault I shouldn't have gone around the screen. I didn't respect your privacy, I'm sorry," he looked at Sideswipe, "Disarm Sides," he walked out of the group and sat back on his berth ready for whatever punishment they decided to dish out. Sideswipe disarmed himself and moved towards his brother. Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Red Alert and Optimus moved away from Sunblaze and into Ratchet's office,

"Ratchet and Ironhide I want a report on my desk by tomorrow" Prime said.

"Yes sir," They all left Ratchet's office.

Ratchet went up to Sunblaze, his blu optics blazing angrily at the orange femme "I do not want to hear you speak like that again in MY Med Bay. Do you understand?" Sunblaze looked up at him and nodded.

He then went to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe,

"What do you think you were doing. You know if I have a screen up then there is good reason" Sunstreaker shrugged not entirely sure himself of why he did it,

"You will be punished for this," Ratchet declared.

Prowl walked up to Sunstreaker and Ratchet. He looked at the yellow warrior, "You are going to be guarding her for one week in this med bay,"

"What? I'm not spark sitting a Decepticon,"

"Two weeks, starting from now," Prowl continued. Sunstreaker looked at the 2IC and knew he wasn't going to get out of this one.

Sunstreaker opened his comm link to his brother, "**She****'****s beautiful, feisty but beautiful,"**

"**Shame she****'****s Decepticon" **Sideswipe replied,

"**Yeah maybe when she****'****s better we could convince her to swap sides." **

"**Yeah like that'****s gonna happen,"**

Wheeljack was in his lab finishing off Sunblaze's armour. It looked as good as new as he finished polishing it, he carried it into the Med bay,

"Thank you Wheeljack. Let's see if we can get this back on her." Ratchet and Wheeljack moved behind the screen,

"Sunblaze this is Wheeljack, he's fixed your armour. You ready for us to put it back on."

"Us?"

"Yes. What you think I can do it alone?" she reluctantly obliged and allowed Wheeljack to start working on her armour,

"You're goingto feel a bit of pulling and tugging as we fit it into place Sunblaze but it shouldn't hurt," Carefully and respectfully they both worked on her and slowly she started to feel more comfortable. Eventually it was finished. Sunblaze stood up with the help of Ratchet and Wheeljack; she looked at the areas where her new armour was placed. It was a perfect match in colour and size but she noticed the Decepticon symbol was still there," she sighed and looked at them questioningly.

"Ratchet looked at her, "Everything alright?" he asked,

"My symbol...its still there,"

"It isn't our right to take it off,"

"Oh," she simply replied, Well an you take it off?"

"Why?" Wheeljack asked,

"Sunblaze after your perfomance earlier today we have to consder thingsvery carefully," Ratchet replied,

"I don't want to go back" she whispered. They both sat down next to her. Ratchet knew what she wanted he just wanted her to say it, to hear it from her,

"Why not?" Wheeljack asked. Sunblaze looked at them,

"Because….because I…am scared to. Because I don't like being Decepticon, I don't like their beliefs or ideals and I'm scared of Megatron and Sondwave. He uhm he wants t-t-to b-b-bo-bond with me"

"Has he forced you to in any way?" Ratchet was really bothered by what she'd said. If Megatron wanted to bond it wouldn't be an equal partnership and he'd control her. She'd lose her freedom.

"No but I run away because he was getting worse and I gave you lots of information it was no longer safe for me to stay there. I was so grateful to be rescued by Jazz when I was because the next day I was going to die," she paused now fearful of what her future held. She wrapped her arms around herself and wept bitterly, regretting her actions earlier on,

"Shh" Ratchet gently took her in his arms and held her close. His desire to protect this femme from the fate that would await her was overriding all else that mattered to him. To send her back to the Decepticons would be unthinkable but he couldn't make that decision it was up to Prime. He would if it were up to him but it wasn't,

"Ratchet I want to be an Autobot. I don't want to live my life as a Decepticon. "

* * *

So will te Autobots acept her or will she be sent back to the Decepticons?

Find out in the next chapter after Christmas.

Thank you all of you who have been reading and reviewing and Happy Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers do not belong to me. I own Death Star and Sunblaze.

* * *

Chapter 8

Meeting the Autobots.

The news that Sunblaze received had finally arrived; she was being released from the med bay. What was she to do and where was she to go? She sat on her berth and worried about it more and more. Ratchet noticed how quiet the young femme had become, she had stopped humming a familiar tune to herself and that worried the medic. Then as if that wasn't enough to worry about she found out she was to be under guard with of all the mechs-Sunstreaker.

Ratchet wanted to give her one last scan before she left his care and he wanted to know what was worrying her. He approached her berth and onlined his scanner as she lay down. Sunblaze was tense; every time he told her to relax she would for a little bit and then tense up again and start to fidget and hum nervously while jiggling her feet or legs. The medic placed a hand over that part of her body, "Just calm down," he'd say but it didn't seem to sink in. Finally he got frustrated with her,

"You'll have to calm down, you're not leaving until I have completed your scan,"

"I don't want to leave," she replied,

"Why not?"he asked sourly, "You can't stay in here all the time,"

"Because I'm scared. I am a Decepticon in enemy territory. Or have you conveniently forgotten that piece of information?" she asked tersely,

"No I haven't," Ratchet snipped equally curtly, "But you knew you'd have to leave eventually, "Sunblaze looked away,

"You seem rather nervous, I'd have…"

"Huh, go figure," she snapped back,

"Now you listen to me young femme. I will not tolerate that sort of nonsense, you will be okay we are not going to leave you on your own,"

Sunstreaker chose that moment to walk in. Sunblaze looked at him, "What's he doing in here?" she asked,

Clang!

"Oww," she moaned as the orange femme held her helm, "What was that for?"

"You!" Ratchet replied, "If you want to be an Autobot then you start showing some respect. Now go!" he barked.

Sunblaze slowly got up while still rubbing the dent in her helm, "I'm better off with the Decepticons," she muttered to herself,

"Well go back to them," Ratchet abruptly replied,

"No! I won't!" Sunblaze answered with hot tears in her optics, "Anyway you weren't supposed to hear that,"

Ratchet looked at her and huffed as he rolled his optics, "Look Sunblaze," he said more softly this time and moved toward her, "You are going to be alright," he helped her off the berth and gently pushed her toward Sunstreaker,

"**Watch yourself around her," **the medic warned the yellow warrior, "**Or you **_**will**_** answer to me,"**

"**Yes sir,"** Sunstreaker replied.

He turned around and walked out of the door and quickly down the corridors with Sunblaze practically running behind him to keep up. He walked into the rec room; it was full of Autobots who were relaxing after a shift, Sunblaze didn't know what to do and stood in the doorway. Sunstreaker realized she wasn't following him and looked around, he rolled his optics, huffed, grabbed her arm and yanked her in. The whole rec room lost its relaxing atmosphere and became tense as all eyes turned to the Decepticon amongst those of a red mech, Sideswipe. Sunblaze suddenly felt very unwelcome and uncomfortable, she stood there wishing the ground would swallow her up. She didn't know what to do or where to look and without warning turned around and started to run but a strong black hand grabbed her around the waist and held onto her tightly,

"Not so fast missy. I have to guard you and if I lose you because you run away, it's my aft that's being booted," Sunstreaker growled in her audio sensors, "Now nobody here is going tohurt you, we've been sworn not to. Besides there's already been one battle over you, you don't think we're going to let you go that easily, do you?" shock went through Sublaze's systems, _"What was he talking about?"_

Sunstreaker walked her to a table and pushed her into a chair. Some of the Autobots in the room smirked at her discomfort; others felt sorry for her, amongst them a magenta femme. She scowled at the yellow warrior unhappy with the way he was treating her. Sunstreaker saw Elita and looked back at Sunblaze who was sitting opposite him and looking down at her feet trying to hide the tears. He started to feel sorry for her, how would he feel if he was in her situation? These bots are her enemy. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He was Sunstreaker-one of the most hated Autobots next to Ironhide and Sideswipe among the Decepticons.

Sunblaze looked back at him, her ruby optics showing fear and insecurity. Of all the mechs to be guarding her, she ended up with this one. She looked around and saw the magenta femme walking across the rec room looking at her with…compassion? Who in their right mind would show a Decepticon compassion? Sunblaze quickly looked away hoping she would not come any closer but she did. She pulled up a chair and sat a little bit away from the orange femme,

"Hello, you must be Sunblaze," she said with a smile,

"I-I-I a-a-am," Sunblaze stammered,

"How are you?"

"O-o-k-k-kay," Sunblaze replied,

"Good," Elita replied. The magenta femme leaned forward and grabbed her hand, "Come, I'll introduce you to everybody. Something somebody else should've done," Elita's blue eyes glared at Sunstreaker as she spoke. Sunblaze felt herself being pulled out of her chair, making her feel even more uncomfortable and towards the first table where Ironhide was sitting with Jazz and Wheeljack,

"This is Ironhide, Jazz and Wheeljack,"

"Hey there little lady," Jazz replied in his sing song way,

"I know you, you rescued me. Thank you," Jazz smiled at her.

Prowl walked into the rec room. He looked around at the mechs who were talking amongst themselves but looking toward Sunblaze suspiciously. He looked around the rec room to see if he could see the femme. He saw Sunstreaker and worried that he couldn't see her put but he quickly relaxed when he saw her with Elita at the table with Jazz, Ironhide and Wheejack. He walked up to the small group, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sunblaze jumped and whisked around,

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to frighten you. My name's Prowl,"

"Prowl?" she said, "I spoke to you,"

"Yes you did indeed," he said, "It's good to see who I was speaking to," The tactician couldn't help but wonder how this small young femme managed to keep out of trouble for such a long time. He stood there looking at her. Sunblaze looked back at him puzzled and then at Elita for an answer,

"Don't worry about him, he does this sometimes," Jazz said as he shook the tactician.

Tracks and Clifjumper were watching from a distance quietly smouldering at the Decepticon who was now in the rec room.

"You have no right to be here. Leave!" Cliffjumper quietly mumbled to himself.

Sunstreaker heard the comment and got up. He walked toward the red bot and stood behind him menacingly. Cliffjumper looked up at the yellow warrior now towering above him,

"Apologize!" he snapped,

"What? She's a Decepticon. I'm not apologizing to her,"

Sunstreaker grabbed the horns on his head, "I said apologize to her,"

"Let me…"

"Sunstreaker! That is enough!" Prowl bellowed at him across the room, "Both of you my office. _NOW_! Elita stay with Sunblaze please,"

"Yes sir," she replied. Sunblaze could feel all eyes on her and once again wished that hole would open. She watched Sunstreaker leave with the tactician and the minibot and wished he hadn't done what he did. The last thing she wanted was to come between the Autobots. A voice yelled at her from the other side of the rec room,

"Hey Decepticon! How do we know you haven't been sent to spy on us?"

Alright this was enough. Sunblaze wasn't going to tolerate this anymore, "I wasn't!" she yelled back,

"Prove it," another voice replied,

"I can't, you'll just have to trust me," she replied.

They burst into laughter, "The day we trust you is the day Megatron becomes Autobot,"

Not understanding what they were getting at she replied, not realizing the backlash that she'd receive, "He never will," she replied.

A red faced mech got up and looked at her coldly, "No and we'll never trust you," he replied in a snobbish manner,

"Cool it! All of you," Jazz yelled, "We all have to learn to trust her, just like she has to learn to trust us. Tracks sit down," He got up and placed his hands on Sunblaze's shoulders, "All of you this is not the way we Autobots behave, especially to those we are sworn to protect and in this instance that includes Sunblaze. She's young and vulnerable, treat her us such and not like an enemy,"

Optimus Prime walked into the rec room Tracks sat down quickly and said nothing else. He noticed the unusual silence ,

"Everything alright?" he asked,

"Yes sir," Jazz replied,

"Where is Sunstreaker?"

"He went with Prowl and Cliffjumper," Elita replied,

"Yes I heard about that. Sunblaze I'd like to talk to you in my office," Sunblaze looked up at Elita One, who nodded,

"Come," he said, "I just want to talk with you,"

Sunblaze walked out of the rec room with Optmus Prime relieved that she didn't have to send another minute in the rec room. If you were called into Megatron's office it was rarely for anything positive. She slowly followed him out; if she was a human butterflies would be in her stomach or worse still she'd be feeling sick. She wasn't human but that didn't mean she wasn't scared…very scared! On the way they met up with Sunstreaker again,

"I'm just taking her to talk with her," Sunstreaker saluted and nodded before going to find his brother, "I'll call you when we are finished,"

"Yes sir," the yellow warrior replied.

Sunblaze continued walking with Optimus, she may have wanted to be Autobot but at the moment she was still Decepticon and therefore many mechs considered her to be dangerous and treated with caution. As they walked down the corridors mechs wo were walking in the opposite direction would salute Prime and either ignore Sunblaze or eye her suspiciously , "_I can__'__t do this!" _she thought to herself,

"_Yes you can, just be honest_" a voice replied in her head.

Optimus Prime opened his door and signalled with his hand for Sunblaze to enter. She walked into his office and looked around. It didn't feel like Megatron's office at all, it had a calm, peaceful feeling and it made her feel safe and secure.

There was the usual stuff you'd find in an office but on the wall there was a picture of Cybertron. She walked over to it and looked at it, it was Iacon but nevertheless still Cybertron. She felt a great sadness engulf her,

"Cybertron_ I_ miss you so much," she whispered to herself,

"We all do," a resonant voice behind her replied, making her jump,

"Sorry, little one. I didn't mean to make you jump. Come," Optimus motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite his desk, "Sit sown, Sunblaze, please,"

Sunblaze folded her arms and looked at the chair and then Optimus Prime. He nodded his head in affirmation; slowly she moved toward the chair and sat down. Optimus Prime watched SUnblaze as she sat down. He noticed how scared she looked and really wanted her to understand that she wasn't in his office because she was in trouble but he wanted to speak to her. The expression on her faceplates showed how fearful she was and he wondered what sort of things she'd been told about him and the Autobots,

"Sunblaze first of all welcome to the Autobot base."

"Thank you Optimus Prime,"

Her voice was shaky and she was twisting her hands around each other. Prime noticed this behavior and he became concerned for her,

"Sunblaze are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah" she stammered,

"Sunblaze, Ratchet has told me what you said to him. Are you sure that is what you want?"

"I...uhm...I..."

She looked around. No she wasn't sure. Not anymore. The way she was spoken to in the rec room, being taken from the safety of the med bay and placed under the guardianship of one of the most hated Autobots in the Decepticon ranks. No, this wasn't what she was expecting! But then there was Elita. She was so kind and reassuring..and Bee. Ohhh! What was she to do? The orange femme had come this far and she was going to be punished for treason by the Decepticons if she was to return, and then there was Soundwave and his advances and bribes.

"Optimus Prime I am sure I want this but I'm very scared," she looked down and smiled, "I make a lousy Decepticon, don't I?" Prime leant forward and held her hands,

"Sunblaze you are only young, give yourself and us time. Just answer one question for me. Why did you help us?"

"Because I wanted to move across to the Autobots but I didn't know what to do. I met Elita one day and run away from her because I was scared and the other two femme laughed at me. I have always wanted to train under Elita 1 and Chromia they are amazing." Prime smiled, "I thought that by helping you I could prove that I wanted to be an Autobot and you would just accept me,"

This was exactly what he wanted to hear, it proved that there was no malice in her actions and that she was a youngling trying to do something, but her age and inexperience led her the wrong way,

"Sunblaze I knew about that day you first met Elita, she told me. You could have just come to the base. You would have been treated fairly and we would have listened to you; you have gone about this the hard way and could have ended up in more trouble. I need to speak to Prowl and Jazz first about you joining us but we would be glad to have you. It will be hard for you for a little while because the other Autobots need to learn to trust you. We may decide to set up some boundaries,"

"You don't trust me," she said quietly,

"Sunblaze, you are a Decepticon. Trust has to be earned," Optimus replied

She looked down. He was right, she was Decepticon and she'd have to work hard to earn their trust. A tear rolled down her face. Prime watched her with compassion, "Tell me Optimus Prime, what do I have to do?" she looked up at him, "How do I earn your trust?"

"Oh my dear little one," Prime replied, "It's going to take time, we have been at war for hundreds of vorns," he looked at her; she was so young, vulnerable, and impressionable.

He needed to make sure she was put under guardianship of reliable mechs. Elita would be a good femme who would take good care of her and teach the youngling their ways but for now she'd have to stay with Sunstreaker until he spoke with her, although Optimus knew what her answer would be,

"Before we go any further I need to speak with Prowl, Jazz and Red Alert. Until then you will remain under Sunstreaker's guardianship," Sunblaze looked down and nodded, "Good femme, you may go when Sunstreaker gets here,"

"Yes Optimus Prime," she replied.

Sunstreaker entered Optimus's office. Sunblaze was talking to him about her early childhood and how she never felt part of the Decepticons. She enjoyed talking to the huge Autobot leader, he treated her with so much respect and gentleness, just like a father would speak to his child…yeah; he treated her like his daughter,

"You know what?" Sunblaze said,

"What?" Prime replied with a light smile,

"You are just like a father…a father I never had," Optimus looked at her stunned. This little femme hardly knew him yet she saw him as a father figure,

"Sunblaze, you hardly know me," he replied,

"I know but you're so kind and the Decepticons never told me you were kind like this. I was brought up to hate the Autobots and kill them. Nobody ever treated me like you are except for my mother," a look of sadness shrouded Sunblaze's red optics as the memory of seeing her mother dead flooded back into her optics,

"Where is your mother?" Optimus asked,

"She's dead; she died when I was young,"

"I saw her die," Sunstreaker said, "That was vorns ago, how have you managed to survive so long without Megatron finding you out?"

"I had a good friend and she kept it secret," Sunblaze replied,

"Hmm, that must have been difficult," Optimus said,

"It was especially once Soundwave started to bribe me into bonding with him," she shuddered when she remembered being dragged to Soundwave by Starscream and Thundecracker,

"No wonder you wanted to leave, come I'll introduce you to my brother properly,"

Sunblaze turned around and looked at him fearfully, "But I…"

"Don't worry he won't hurt you," he tried to sound reassuring but it wasn't working on her,

As she followed him out ofPrime's office a voice called her, footsteps walked quickly and caught up to her.

Bumblebee stood in front of her,"Hello Sunblaze, you're out of the med bay. How are you?" he asked with genuine concern and holding her arms. Sunstreaker watched the interaction and raised an optic ridge,

"I'm-I'm okay," she replied quietly as she looked up at Bumblebee feeling a little awkward with his attention,

"Good," he replied, "I'm on patrol now, I'll see you later," he waved as he continued to walk down the corridor with Mirage.

Sunblaze stared as she watched the yellow mech walk through the grey corridors towards the main entrance; she still wasn't used to this kind of attention and was caught up in her thoughts when two fingers snapped in front of her optics. She looked up at him; he rolled his optics and carried on walking.

* * *

The next day.

Optimus Prime sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. A few cobwebs were floating with the movement of the air and he wondered how they got there. A knock at the door disturbed him from his thoughts and the familiar red and white body of Ratchet walked in. The medic looked up at the ceiling wondering what his leader was doing before he sat down,

"That can't be comfortable," he said.

Prime looked at the medic, "Sunblaze called me a father figure yesterday,"

"Well that's a compliment coming from a Decepticon. I can't imagine Megatron being a father figure," Ratchet replied,

"No Ratchet, you're right but I hope I don't disappoint her," Optimus pushed data pads to the side of the desk as he waited for Prowl, Jazz and Red Alert to arrive for a meeting rearding Sunblae,

"You won't," Ratchet smiled, "Use it, let her learn from you. What a good way to learn about Autobots than from the leader himself, it won't hurt her to have someone to look up to…a role model,"

"Hmm, you're right again friend,"

Jazz, Prowl and Red entered the office, "Hey boss, you wanted us?" Jazz said with his usual charming smile,

"Yes I'd like to discuss Sunblaze joining us,"

A look of shock crossed Red's face plates, "Are you kidding. She's Decepticon, look at the trouble we've already had from her,"

"Not Sunblaze," Prowl interjected, "Megatron and our own,"

"Yeah but she can't stay here. She will draw them back to us. We should send her back. Now!"

"We can't do that!" Jazz replied, "They'll kill her. She was going to be punished for treason,"

"And the Decepticons don't need an excuse to attack us," Ratchet said,

"Well how do we know she won't give away _our_ secrets?" Red Alert argued,

"We won't give her a chance," Prowl replied, "Somebody can guard her until we can completely trust her,"

"Yeah she never harmed Ratchet" Jazz said,

"She attacked Sunstreaker…" Red Alert said but Ratchet quickly corrected him,

"She was retaliating to Sunstreaker's actions. He went around the screen before we put her armour back on. She may be a Decepticon but she still had a right for privacy" Ratchet replied firmly.

"What do you think Optimus?" Prowl asked,

"I think we should let her stay, give her the benefit of the doubt. She's only young and we can teach her our ways,"

"That's a good idea Prime," Ratchet replied, "Is Sunstreaker still guarding her?"

"Yes he is," Prowl replied,

"Let's put her under the guard of somebody else…one of the femme maybe. She did express a desire to train under Chromia and Elita," Optimus looked at every one of his officers who all nodded in agreement except for Red Alert, who was fizzing and releasing smoke,

"Red Alert calm down!" Ratchet barked,

"You're all making a big mistake!" he yelled as he got up and stormed out of Optimus Prime's office. Had the door been a normal one he would have slammed it behind him. Others who saw him watched him stomp down the corridor to his own office and sniggered,

"Let's call her in," Prime said.

Sunblaze was in the rec room with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were playing games. She was still feeling nervous and every now and then would look around to see if anybody else came in. Sideswipe noticed this and looked at her,

"**She's very nervous for a con,"** he said to his brother,

"**What do you expect, she's in enemy territory. She wasn't made very welcome in here earlier," **Sunstreaker replied as he beat his brother past the finish line again,

"What? How'd you do that?" Sideswipe was utterly amazed, he was winning just now.

The red mech looked again at Sunblaze, "Why do you want to join us,"

Sunblaze looked at him, "Because I don't like them and don't believe in what they're doing,"

Sideswipe pulled a face, "That's unusual, most Decepticons are loyal. Why are you so different?"Sunblaze shrugged her shoulders,

Sunstreaker looked at Sunblaze, "Prime wants you in his office," he said as he got up to take her.

Sunblaze entered the office and was daunted by everybody in there. She went to take a step back but Sunstreaker pushed her in. She lunged forward and nearly tripped over her feet but steadied herself,

"Come Sunblaze," Optimus Prime said, "Have a seat," he looked at Sunstreaker, "You're dismissed," he said,

"Thank you," Sunstreaker said and left,

Sunblaze slowly moved forward and sat in the chair warily while looking around at everybody. Jazz smiled and winked at her, she quickly looked away as Prime spoke,

"Sunblaze, we have decided you can stay with us,"

The orange femme's eyes lit up, "Thank you," she said as she jumped, leant across the desk and gave Prime a big hug. Prowl quickly stood up to defend Optimus but backed off when he saw her intentions. All were guarded and unsure how to take this unusual behavior. She went around every officer thanking them and hugging them and then realizing her actions she stopped and composed herself,

"Thank you, all of you," she said as she sat down with a deep blush on her cheeks. Everybody chuckled at the femme. Optimus suddenly looked at her seriously,

"Sunblaze, this is important. You must accept whatever boundaries we set up, learn our ways and live by our remit. We require you to stay with a guard until we can trust you and we are going to keep your weapons and communication systems offline,"

Sadness crossed her faceplates again, "Yes sir," she said quietly.

"Will I still be with Sunstreaker?"

"No," Prowl replied,

"I am going to talk with Elita and Chromia and see if they can help me with this." OPtimus Prime opened his comm link and called Elita 1 and Chromia. They both came into the office, Chromia immediately recognised her,

"Hey it's that little con that run away. Why would she want to come here?" Elita scolded her,

"Chromia, Elita I want you to look after her. She wants to be Autobot"

"You've got to be kidding" Chromia yelled. "I'm not baysitting a con. No way oh wait till Ironhide hears this one. Prime you're fritzed"

"Chromia" he barked, "I will not have you speaking to me like that again. She wants to move over to us and she is scared-and has every right to be." Elita walked over to Sunblaze and looked at her,

"Prime it would be a pleasure to look after her. We WILL teach her our ways CHROMIA" Chromia looked at her commander; she knew that she had to obey her no matter what her opinions were,

"Thank you Elita. I knew I could rely on you,"

Sunblaze looked at Optimus Prime, "I would like my Decepticon badge removed,"

"One step at a time, Sunblaze," Optimus replied.

Ratchet immediately picked up on what she wanted, "No Optimus, wait," the medic looked at Sunblaze, "Why do you want your badge removed. You're Decepticon,"

"No, I was Decepticon, I don't want to wear this badge anymore...I have no allegiance with them anymore,"

"Sunblaze," Prowl said, "We're not willing to give you an Autobot badge yet,"

"I won't wear a badge. I'm okay with that," she replied,

"You want to be neutral?" Jazz asked,

"No, I want to be an Autobot but like Optimus Prime says it's early days yet. I'm willing to wait until you can trust me but I don't want to wait as a Decepticon. How can anyone trust me with a Decepticon badge?"

"She's got a point," Prowl replied,

"Very well child. We'll take it off for you," Ratchet replied.

The femme left Prime's office with Sunblaze and took her back to an area of the rec room where they often hang out alone. Elita thought she'd be more comfortable there, it was tucked away in a corner. Arcee, Firestar and Moonracer were sat around the table. They had cubes of energon in front of them, some fuller than others and they looked very relaxed, leaned back in their chairs listening to Arcee as she talked about some Decepticons she met while on patrol. Arcee was the first to turn around at the sound of her commander's and 2IC's footsteps, her smile disappeared and she nudged Moonracer in the arm,

"Hey look," she whispered,

"Oh I can't do this" Sunblaze cried as she turned to run out but Elita grabbed her arm,

"You're going to have to face everybody eventually. Don't worry they will learn to trust you but you will have to give them time" Sunblaze turned around and reluctantly followed Chromia and Elita to a table,

"Everybody this is Sunblaze" the three femme watched her as she walked into the rec room and sat at a table between Elita and Chromia.

"Sunblaze, this is Arcee, Firestar and Moonracer," Elita said,

"I saw you...with Dead End," Firestar said, "You looked so scared,"

"She looks scared now," Moonracer chuckled, "What's your designation child?"

"Sunblaze," she quietly replied.

"Welcome Sunblaze," she said, "Come, sit down,"

Sunblaze perched on the edge of her seat nervously. She felt like a fish out of water and wished she could hide. In all the vorns the orange femme said she wanted to be Autobot, not once had she considered the difficulty and the time it would take to be accepted and trustworthy enough to wear their badge. As she thought about the day when that happens she realized that would be the day when she'd really become an enemy of the Decepticons.

Optimus prime walked past the rec room with Prowl, they stopped and watched her for a while. She looked nervous sitting with the femme but both the mechs knew she was in good hands.

"We should have a swearing in ceremony for her," Prowl said,

"I agree," Optimus said. At that point Sunblaze turned around and saw them watching her. She turned away with a worried frown on her faceplates "It's going to take her a while to settle in and get used to us," Prime said, "I hope everybody makes her feel comfortable,"

"I'll keep an eye on things," Prowl reassured his leader as they carried on walking down the corridor,

"I'm sure you will,"

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 8.

There will be more on Bumblebee and Sublaze soon so stay posted.

Some go out of their way to make things really difficult for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Transformers and their merchandise don't belong to me. I have my own characters in this story, Sunblaze and Death star.

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story, and for putting the story on your favorites and story alerts.

A little bit of fluff between Bumblebee and Sunblaze. I wanted to them to have an opportunity to start talking to each other and getting to know each other.

* * *

Chapter 9

Broken dreams.

Sunblaze had been out of the med bay for two weeks now and she was beginning to feel comfortable in the base, and with the Autobots. She felt some of the Autobots were maybe beginning to trust her, but she knew she still had a long way to go in proving herself trustworthy, but some Autobots were making things very difficult for her; one of which was Cliffjumper. There was one Autobot who had really taken a liking to her. Bumblebee! He would come and speak to her under the watchful eye of her guardian. Many others had noticed how Bumblebee was behaving around her, and were concerned for the young scout.

She had been spending a lot of time with Optimus Prime who had given her a data pad with the Autobot creed written on it, and where she could make notes of what was expected of her as an Autobot,

"I want you to learn this so you can say it without looking at a data pad. I will test you on it when you least expect it,"

"Yes sir," she replied as she looked over the glyphs, there was a lot there and she wasn't sure if she could ever remember it all.

Optimus Prime walked toward his desk and leaned across it so she was optic to optic with him, the young femme felt intimidated by this and looked down. He put his fingers under her chin gently and lifted her head so she had to look at him,

"Sunblaze, it is very important you learn this. You have to forget everything you have been taught as a Decepticon,"

"Yes Prime," she repeated again,

"We respect the lives of all sentient beings," Optimus continued, "You cannot kill or harm anything that has sentience, it is against our creed. It is not weakness Sunblaze,"

Optimus sat down at his desk and started to do some work. Sunblaze had a data pad in front of her with work on it which he wanted her to do. They were also going to take a drive into town to meet Spike, Carly and Sparkplug. Sunblaze was feeling a little bit apprehensive about leaving the security of the base and meeting humans, she was always taught that humans were pathetic, squishy creatures that were not worthy of life. Her world view was about to change. Optimus assured her there would be others going with them but it didn't reassure her much.

She had worked very hard that day and both her and Prime were ready for energon. He was quite sure that she would have learnt very little about being part of a team and helping others, and thought it would be good to teach her a lesson in humility and being part of a team. He didn't realize how disastrous that was going to turn out to be,

"Sunblaze have you learnt much about being part of a team?" he asked her,

"No sir, Dead End only taught me how to use my weapons. Well tried to anyway. I couldn't online my weapon system and the more I couldn't do it, the angrier he got with me,"

A look of sadness crossed Sunblaze's face as the memory returned to the forefront of her memory,

"Sunblaze we will teach how to activate your weapons, right now though I would like you to fetch us both some energon,"

"Yes sir, but I thought you didn't harm or kill," she replied,

"Oh Sunblaze you have so much to learn. As long as Decepticons are about we still need to have our weapons,"

"Oh," she replied. The femme knew there would come a day when she would meet Death Star and others face to face no longer as allies but as enemies. It was a day she dreaded and hoped it would never come but deep down she knew it would. Optimus saw the expression on her face from one of sadness to fearfulness and wondered what was going through her processors,

"I'm scared sir. What if I can't shoot them?"

"Two things Sunblaze, first call me Optimus Prime, and secondly don't be scared Sunblaze. Now go and get us some energon,"

"Yes sir...oops sorry. Optimus Prime," she replied and danced out of his office. Optimus watched her and smiled warmly as she disappeared through the door. The happy femme continued to walk through the corridors. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, if at all and she liked the feeling. The sound of her feet echoed playfully down the dull grey corridors and she was humming quietly to herself, grinning form ear to ear. Some who saw her smiled and said hello, to which she happily returned the greeting_. _Sunblaze finally got to the rec room and she could hear voices chatting and laughing in there, she hesitated before going into the rec room. Sunblaze had never been in there alone and she suddenly felt very small and intimidated. She slowly went to the rec room to get two cubes of energon,

"What's she so happy about?" Cliffjumper growled quietly under his breath.

Mirage looked at him, "Leave her alone, she's done nothing to you," he reminded the warrior,

"She's a Deepticreep, let me at er,"

"Cliffjumper, don't do it," Red Alert warned him, "You're in the presence of an officer. I'm not happy with her being here either but she's caused us no harm. Give her a chance,"

"You yourself know how much of a security threat she is," he argued,

"Yeah but we've been sworn to protect her," Red Alert counter argued,

Cliffjumper carried on glaring at her, Red Alert knew how this was going to end and he wasn't happy about it. Cliffjumper got up and walked towards the young femme,

"Oh no," Mirage groaned, "This isn't going to be good,"

Red Alert got up and went to restrain the small Autobot but he was too late. He called for help through his comm. Link. Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe heard the call and went to respond.

"Well well well if it isn't the little Decepticreep" Cliffjumper spat.

Sunblaze turned around and looked at him. His bright blue optics were burning brighter than ever with hostility toward the ex Decepticon. She shook her head and carried on with what she was doing, "Don't you ignore me, you pretender. You don't deserve to be Autobot you little glitch"

Mirage and Red Alert were stood further back from Cliffjumper with their arms folded; they didn't say anything but they didn't defend her either. She looked over at the three Mechs. Cliffjumper got right behind her,

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled dangerously,

"I-I-I'm j-j-just g-g-getting someenergonformyselfandPrime" she stammered,

"You will do no such thing" he snarled and snatched the cube of energon meant for Prime spilling some on herself and the floor in the process,

"Ohh look the little sparkling has spilt some. _CLEAN. IT. UP"_ he bellowed, "_Oh how familiar this is,"_ Sunblaze thought to herself.

She cycled air through her vents looked around the rec room for a cloth. There was one in the human sized kitchen, and reluctantly she went to get it and clean up the mess. She then went back toward the energon machine to fetch another cube of energon,

"What do you think you're doing?" he spat,

"Getting myself some energon"

"Getting myself some energon" he mimicked as he bobbed his head from side to side. "Well you can't have any. Only Autobots are allowed energon. You don't deserve to wear the Autobot symbol, you're a Decepticon" he snatched the cube from Sunblaze.

"No I'm not I'm…"

"No you're not" Cliffjumper yelled. "You will _NEVER_ be Autobot"

By now she was really feeling uncomfortable and could feel tears building up behind her optics, her Decepticon pride was rising up but she couldn't let it go. She turned around and looked at Mirage, he shook his head as he glared at Red Alert with a look saying, "Do something about this," He did a quick scan on Sunblaze and could tell she was holding back,

"Why don't you leave me alone," she screamed as hot tears ran down her faceplates, "I've done nothing to you. Everything you've done is not Autobot worthy it is Decepticon….," she stopped when she realized what she said.

Mirage immediately pushed the alarm button. Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe raced to the rec room. Mechs and femme came racing in from everywhere and watched as the events unfolded in front of them,

"What did you say to me you Deceptiscum? How. Dare. You" Cliffjumper struck her across the chassis and sent her flying into a table. Ironhide watched as the femme hit the table and collapsed to the floor,

"What are you doing?" he bellowed,

"She insulted me" Ironhide turned around and glared at Sunblaze who by now was being helped up by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe,

"You're bleeding," Sideswipe said, "You need to go and see Ratchet,"

"Is that true?" Ironhide barked at her as he stepped into the rec room,

Sunblaze looked down shame faced

"Y-y-ye-yes" she stammered. Chromia opened her comm link to Elita and said,

"**I knew she couldn'****t be trusted,"**

"**Be quiet Chromia I believe there is more to this than meets the eye"** Elita replied.

"Well in tha…"

"Actually that's not quite true" Red Alert said, Cliffjumper glared at the officer,

"Hey you're supposed to defend me you Decepticon sympathizer," Cliffjumper spat.

Ironhide turned to Mirage and raised an optic ridge, "You were here too," but they were both quickly distracted,

"What did you say?" Red Alert approached Cliffjumper and hit him on his helm with his fist. Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus tried to hold him back but the officer was too quick,

"That is _ENOUGH_!" Prime's voice boomed over the crowd. The whole room suddenly went silent,

"I want ALL of you in MY office NOW!" he barked. He glared at Sunblaze whose head was bowed in shame, "_I__'__ve blown it_" she thought sadly as she left with everybody else.

Optimus prime was already suspicious of what had happened and now he needed to work out how to deal with the situation sensitively, but first Sunblaze needed to get that wound sorted out,

Sunstreaker, take her to the med bay," he barked

The Autobot leader shut his door and looked at the four mechs in front of of him,

"She insul…." Cliffjumper started,

"Be quiet," Optimus snapped,

He moved around his desk and looked at all of them,

"I can't tell you enough how disappointed I am with you. I asked Sunblaze to get me some energon to help her understand how we support each other. Instead I find her on the floor with a gash in her chassis. Would anybody care to tell me what's going on?"

"Cliffjumper wouldn't let her get the energon," Red Alert replied,

"She insul...," Cliffjumper tried to say again,

Optimus Prime looked at Cliffjumper

"Is that TRUE?" Prime asked,

"She insul...,"

"_Is it true?"_ Optimus bellowed at the warrior slamming his fist on the desk,

"Yes Prime," Cliffjumper replied quietly, Optimus turned to his security officer,

"Where were you in all of this?"

"I was there, sir," Red Alert replied, "I did tell Cliffjumper not do anything when Sunblaze walked in but he carried on,"

"You disobeyed the direct order of an officer," Optimus Prime said to Cliffjumper,

"Yeah but, she called me a Decepticon," Cliffjumper replied,

"Actually I heard that conversation in the corridor. She said what you were doing was the behaviour of a Decepticon. And she was right," Ironhide replied,

"Thank you, Ironhide," Optimus Prime said,

He put his hand on a button and called for Prowl and Jazz. The had heard what had happened and weren't surprised to see their leader angry,

"Are you alright Optimus?" Jazz asked,

"I want you two to take Cliffjumper and lock them in his quarters. I will deal with him later. Right now I need to speak to Mirage and Red Alert to find out exactly what happened. Ironhide you may go,"

The weapons specialist walked out of the room and toward the med bay to check up on Sunblaze. On the way he passed the rec room where Bumblebee was sitting with First Aid, Smokescreen and Blur. They were talking about the events which had just unfolded in the rec room. He saw Ironhide and went out to ask him about Sunblaze,

"I don't know Bumblebee I am just about to check on her,"

"Do you mind if I join you?" Bumblebee asked,

Ironhide looked at him,

"C'mon," he said.

Jazz and Prowl took Cliffjumper in each arm and escorted him to his quarters, both pretty sure what had just happened,

"There is a time and place to have a go at Decepticons Cliffjumper, now wasn' one of them," Prowl said, "This is your second time now, once more and we'll be escorting you to the brig,"

* * *

Sunblaze was still unhappy with what happened in the rec room. She knew she had to work hard to gain their trust but she didn't realize how hard. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked quietly to the med bay with her, Suntreaker placed an arm around the shoulder of the sobbing femme and tried to comfort her but she wasn't having anything of it. She had been treated unkindly and that was the last thing she expected from an Autobot. How was she going to be able to trust them if some of them treated her in this manner? "_I've made a mistake," _she thought quietly to herself, "_I've made a mistake. I want to go back,"_ Then she remembered what she'd been rescued from, if Jazz hadn't have come when he did she'd most certainly be dead right now, and there was the kind treatment she'd received from Ratchet, Prime and others.

The med bay was quiet that afternoon and Ratchet was leaning back in a chair, his feet resting on a berth and his optics shuttered while listening to some relaxing music he was enjoying. These moments never came very often so the medic treasured them when they did. Sunstreaker pushed a large blue rectangular button on the key pad, it made a gentle ringing noise which was followed by Ratchet's voice calling them in. Ratchet wondered what the twins had been up to now. He heard another sound and opened an optic to see Sunblaze leaning on Sunstreaker sobbing,

"Sunblaze, I didn't expect to see you in here so soon. What's the matter?" He looked at her chassis and saw the deep gash, "Wow how did that happen?"

"Cliffjumper pushed her in the rec room. She fell into a table," Sunstreaker replied,

Ratchet looked at her, "Is that true?" he asked,

Sunblaze simply nodded as she stood there sobbing, "Calm down now little one," the medic said as he guided her to a berth "Lay on the berth and let's see what damage has been done. You may go now you two,"

Sunblaze lay patiently while the scan made its way over her body,

"It's only a minor injury Sunblaze and it will heal soon but I will put a dressing over it for you," Ratchet placed the dressing on Sunblaze, he sat her up and placed a needle through the back of her neck with a sedative and pain killers. She could feel her systems slowing down and started panicking,

"What's happening?" she asked the medic,

"Nothing it's just the sedative I gave you taking effect. You've had a shock so I need you to rest. I'll check you in two breams," Ratchet turned down the lighting where she was laying and went to his office but the buzzer rang again,

"Who is it this time? Can't a medic get any peace and quiet?" he grumbled to himself.

Ironhide and Bumblebee walked into the med bay, "We've come to check on Sunblaze," the weapons specialist said,

"She's alright, resting at the moment," Ratchet replied,

"Can I see her?" Bumblebee asked,

"She may be drowsy, she's had a sedative. Keep it short and keep her calm. She has had a shock," he snipped sourly,

Sunblaze stirred when she felt the presence of somebody standing above her,

"Hi," she replied drowsily,

"Hey darling," Bumblebee replied softly, "You okay?"

"I'll be alright," Sunblaze said as she tried desperately not to start crying again,

"Shhh," Bumblebee replied as he wiped a lone tear making its way down her cheek, "I'm sorry this happened to you,"

"I guess I'm not trustworthy" she said as she rolled over, "Go away and leave me alone. You deserve better than me,"

Bumblebee was taken aback by her words. He looked at her sadly not quite knowing what to do. Ironhide put a hand on the scout's shoulder, "Leave her alone. She's hurtin at the moment,"

"What can I do to help her?" Ironhide shrugged his shoulders. He was a weapons specialist not an expert on matters of the spark,

"Be there for her when she needs you," he simply replied.

They went to the rec room, both disappointed with the attitude toward her held by some. Ironhide could understand where they were coming from but Bumblebee was angry that some would treat her like this. More mechs had gone into the rec room and they were talking about the incident earlier that morning. He chose not to get involved with the conversations and went to sit back down with Blur and the others,

"You like her don't you?" Blur asked.

Bumblebee went back to the table where he was sitting with Blur, Smokescreen and First Aid

"Just be careful" Smokescreen warned, "We still have to get to know her, she's not been here very long," Bumblebee heeded the warning but deep in his spark he hoped that everything would turn out fine. Hot rod arrived in the rec room and saw Bee and the others sitting there. He decided to join them,

"I saw you heading toward the med bay with Ironhide. How is Sunblaze?"

"What would you care," the scout snapped,

"I care a lot actually. I know what happened to her this morning, she was treated unfairly," Bumblebee looked at him suspiciously,

"She'll be fine," he simply replied.

Optimus Prime was satisfied he'd got all the events from the morning which had been recorded on data pads from both Red Alert and Mirage,

"What do you want to do with Cliffjumper?" Mirage asked,

"I'm going to see Sunblaze and then I will talk with him after which he will apologize to Sunblaze; but for now I'll leave him in his quarters, hopefully he'll think about his behavior" Optimus replied.,

"Are you sure that's wise?" Mirage asked,

"Yes I do," answered Prime.

Red Alert wanted to go and check on Sunblaze and made his way to the med bay. He hadn't defended her and he knew he should've done. She didn't deserve to be treated by Cliffjumper in that way and he wanted to apologize for being silent. He opened the door and looked around. No sign of Ratchet, the security officer didn't think about Ratchet's office. He walked up to the berth she was laying on, she was in a peaceful, much needed recharge after the days events. He walked towards her unaware of the yellow medic creeping up behind him until Ratchet poked him in the shoulder,

"What do you want?"

"I'd come to see her and to apologize. I let her down this morning but she's in recharge so I'll go,"

"Hmm," the medic grunted not entirely happy with the security officer allowing himself entry into the med bay, "Don't do it again," he warned,

"Yes Ratchet" he said,

"Good!" Ratchet checked on Sunblaze. He was happy to see the sedative had a desired effect on her spark pulse which was now beating rhythmically.

The day was drawing to a close; Optimus Prime had one more thing he needed to do before calling it a day and that was to speak to Cliffjumper. He opened his comm. Link and called Cliffjumper to his office. The small Autobot left his quarters to go to Prime's office.

Inside the office Optimus was filling out the last report for the day, he snapped it shut and placed it in his out tray before looking up at the red warrior. Optimus made a gesture for Cliffjumper to sit down opposite him,

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Prime,"

"Hmm, I want you to apologize to Sunblaze as well,"

Cliffjumper looked at him, "What...but she's Decep..." The look on Optimus' face was stern,

"She needs an apology or everything I've taught her is useless,"

"Yes Prime," Cliffjumper replied quietly.

They left the med bay together and sat in the rec room with others to relax. Nobody mentioned the incident earlier on but all were glad to see Cliffjumper out of his quarters.

The next day.

Ironhide made his way to the med bay; he'd gone to get Sunblaze because it was his turn to guard her. Ratchet had released her from the med bay and looked up when the door hissed open,

"Hello Ironhide," she said with a smile,

"Hello Sunblaze, you look happier," Ironhide replied,

"I am," she said,

"Good, because you hurt somebody's feelings last night," Sunblaze's smile faded. She knew what she had said to Bumblebee but her intention wasn't to hurt,

"I was upset last night, I didn't mean to upset Bumblebee. Is he around I'd like to apologise to him,"

"He's on a mission with Jazz,"

"Oh," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, Sunblaze he'll be back soon," Ratchet said as he handed her a dose of high grade. Sunblaze took it and drank it quickly,and then she handed him back the cube and got up from the berth,

"Now go on, you. Get out of here!" Ratchet said to her playfully,

"Alright, alright I'm going," she retorted, "You need to learn a lesson in hospitality Ratchet,"

A wrench whooshed past her cpu, "Missed Ratchet, you're losing your touch," she laughed and ran out before he could catch her with another one,

"Have fun with her," the medic said to the weapons specialist, "she's in fine form"

Cliffjumper had set out to find Sunblaze so he could apologize to her, he walked through the base asking everybody where she was. Hot rod told him she was outside with Ironhide. The small red mech didn't really want to apologize to her in front of the weapons specialist but after yesterday's behavior he couldn't see the weapons specialist leaving her with him. He finally found Sunblaze sitting outside; the black mech was helping her to study the Autobot creed. He approached her quietly, she heard a noise and looked up. Ironhide noticed a defensive look on her face,

"Calm down," he said,

"I've not come to hurt you, I want to apologise for my behaviour. It was unacceptable. So...I'm sorry," Cliffjumper looked down; never had he ever had to apologize to a Decepticon.

She looked up at him, her red optics softened as she gracefully accepted him for his apology and offered friendship,

"We'll see about that one," he replied and walked away.

Bumblebee saw Sunblaze sitting with Ironhide on his way back into the Ark he was tempted to stop there and sit with her but he still had to write a report to Prowl and clean up. He continued to drive into the base and make his way to the shower room,

"Good work today, Bee," Jazz said as he patted the scout's shoulders,

"Thanks," Bee replied.

Once he'd given his report to Prowl Bumblebee made his way outside. It was hot and the sunlight shone on Sunblaze causing her armor to shine brilliantly in the light. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and stopped to admire her for a while. Ironhide picked up his signature,

"**Are you going to speak to her or stand there like a stunned mullet all afternoon?" **

Bumblebee chuckled through his comm. Link at the old warrior's comment as he approached her,

"Do you mind?" he asked Ironhide, "If I sit with her for a bit?"

Ironhide got up and looked at him, "By all means," he replied, "This heat is beginning to fry my circuits,"

Ironhide got up and moved to the shadow created by the Ark while Bumblebee sat with her. Sunblaze was engrossed in her studies and didn't hear the conversation between the scout and the weapons specialist. She noticed the yellow feet on the ground next to hers and slowly looked around to find herself looking into Bumblebee's optics. She was alarmed and quickly looked around for Ironhide and relaxed when she saw him in the shade.

Sunblaze looked down and carried on studying, embarrassed with the mech's attention. Bumblebee chuckled a little bit, she looked at him, her red optics puzzled,

"What's so funny?" she asked,

"Nothing, " he replied, "You're cute when you blush,"

Sunblaze felt her cheek plates turn a brighter shade than her optics. How was she supposed to respond to that,

"Uhmmm," she replied. Then the femme looked at him with seriousness, "I am really sorry for upsetting you the other night," Bumblebee waved it off, "I was so hurt and confused,"

"How are you now, Sunblaze?" the scout asked,

"I'm working it through," she replied matter of factly,

"Looks like that's not all you're working through," Bumblebee said.

Sunblaze looked at him and then down at the data pads she was holding onto tightly. When she loosened her grip she noticed dents in the frames around the edge,

"Oh this? Yeah I'm trying to learn the Autobot creed,"

"Can I help?" Bumblebee asked, "I could test you on it,"

"Okay," she replied with a smile and handed Bumblebee the data pad.

Optimus Prime walked out of the base, he saw the young couple sitting on a rock and quietly walked toward Ironhide,

Nice to see, isn't it?" Ironhide grunted,

"We need to give her the benefit of the doubt," Optimus replied. Ironhide looked up at him, Optimus always knew when it was the right time to say something.

Bumblebee listened to Sunblaze as she recited the creed, where she wasn't sure he would prompt her and he would congratulate her when she got it right. Sometimes she'd get herself in a muddle and would just burst into fits of laughter. They sat there until the sun was beginning to set and talked about many things but never her life as a Decepticon. Bumblebee touched on it but she just cringed and quickly changed the subject. He looked at her seriously and caressed her cheek,

"Sunblaze, don't be ashamed of what you were," he said gently,

"I can't help it Bumblebee. I have learnt so much here from you all already in the short time I've been here. Optimus Prime has taught me how to value life, I was learning to be a merciless killing machine,"

"Sunblaze, don't go there," the scout implored her "Look at you now. You're beautiful," Sunblaze burst out laughing,

"I wouldn't put it that far," she replied,

"No don't laugh, you are beautiful," he said.

Sunblaze looked at Bumblebee, her ruby optics so full of joy, "Nobody's ever said I'm beautiful," she said.

Not far from the Ark was a crop of rocks. A sudden movement caught Ironhide's optics and as he looked more closely he was sure he saw the glint of plum colored metal, _"Death Star!"_ he growled to himself and got up to warn Bumblebee and Sunblaze. He placed a hand on both their shoulders and whispered in their audios,

"Go into the base, don't ask me why just get into the base as quickly as you can," Bumblebee got up and offered his hand to the femme,

"We'd better go, Sunblaze. Ironhide doesn't mess around,"

"GO!" the weapons specialist barked at them as he saw more movement behind the rock. He onlined his cannons and marched towards the rocks where he believed the Decepticon was.

"Whoosh!

Bang!"

"_BUMBLEBEE!" _Sunblaze screamed.

Bumblebee lowered his visor, "Sunblaze in the base now!" he said as he pushed Sunblaze toward the Ark and raced toward Ironhide. Others came out of the Ark,

"Sunblaze quickly this way," Sunblaze looked in the direction of the voice and saw Arcee standing with her arm held out to her. Sunblaze ran to her, she grabbed the femme by the arm and raced her into the Ark. Bumblebee looked around briefly and was relieved to see the young femme running into the base with Arcee.

Jazz and Mirage raced out of the base to find the sniper but he was gone,

"I want a search around the vicinity of the base," Optimus ordered, "And where's Sunblaze?"

"Inside Prime," Sideswipe replied,

"Somebody should be in there with her. This could have been a distraction to get inside,"

"I'll go," Sunstreaker replied,

"I'll come with you," Sideswipe ran inside with his brother.

Sunblaze was standing a little way in out of the line of fire. She was still visibly shaken but Elita was holding her in a hug,

"Is she alright?" Sunstreaker asked,

"Yes, she's alright," Elita said,

"Where's Bumblebee?" Sunblaze asked,

"Here darling," he lifted his visor and pulled her into his arms.

Mechs started to come back into the Ark,

"We couldn't see them. They've probably left already," Prowl looked on at Bumblebee who was holding onto Sunblaze and stroking her helm.

"Take her to a quiet place Bee," Optimus said,

Bumblebee and Sunblaze sat in the quiet corner of the rec room, his arm draped around her shoulders, her head resting on his. Slowly her hand slid into his,

"Thank you, Bumblebee," she said,

He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated but no flames please. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers or their merchandise. Only my own characters.**

I have been stuck in a rut with this story. I'm going to move Sunblaze along a bit and make her stronger and more mature. She is going to be growing a lot more now as she learns more and experiences life as an enemy of the Decepticons but she will also discover who her friends are and become more involved with Bumblebee.

* * *

Chapter 9

Turning a corner.

It had been a while since the trouble in the rec room and the Autobots were beginning to get used the feisty ex Decepticon being around. She had become more comfortable and some of the Autobots could noticed how much more confident she was around the...well some of them, the Autobots also noticed a relationship blossoming between Sunblaze and Bumblebee. She had also developed a very good friendship with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and spent a lot of time with them which sent shivers of fear through the system of a certain medic and security officer. Who knew what an ex con and a pair of prank loving twins could do? Sunblaze had worked very hard to prove herself worthy of being Autobot and despite a few hiccups she thought she had done quite well. She still felt nervous around some Autobots but figured if she just ignored them then they'd leave her alone. It seemed to be working well. Jazz, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Elita were all impressed with the progress she had made. Even Ironhide had noticed how she not only embraced the Autobot way but embraced them. He spoke to Chromia about it but she was a little more scathing towards Sunblaze in her comment back, which earnt the blue warrior femme a rebuke by her spark mate.

Sunblaze had been under a guardian now for nearly thirty earth cycles and Optimus Prime was thinking of giving her a little bit more freedom. He believed that she had proved herself to be quite trustworthy but he was sure others would have their doubts. He also wanted to know what skills she had been taught by Dead End, although from what Elita was saying she wasn't being taught very well.

Sunblaze was called into Prime's office for another lesson for her to learn, or so she thought. It was Jazz's turn to guard her today and he came by her quarters to collect her. She was laying on her berth peacefully waking up when she heard a gentle tapping at her door,

"Hello Sunblaze" he called,

He was always considerate of the privacy of others and would very rarely bust into anybody's room and today was no exception. Sunblaze got off her berth, walked to her door and pushed a button releasing the lock. It swished open revealing a smiling saboteur, leaning against her door frame,

"Hello Jazz" she smiled

He smiled back, "Have you had any energon yet?"

"No," she replied,

"Well let's get you some, and then you have to go Optimus's office,"

"Why what have I done?" Jazz looked at her,

"Nothing, he just wants to see you," he replied

"Oh," she replied,

Jazz looked at her seriously, "Sunblaze, you need to stop fretting over doing something wrong. If you have done something wrong we'd soon let you know. Now come and get some enrgon or we will be late for Prime and he likes punctuality,"

"Okay," she said.

The rec room had huge windows to the side and the winter sun was streaming in through the glass casting a bright and cheerful feel into the room. Even the few mechs in there seemed to be a little more light hearted and were chatting cheerfully amongst themselves. Every now and the a roar of laughter would emante from the rec room and down the corridor spreading the happy atmosphere through the base. They turned around as Jazz entered with Sunblaze, the mechs saluted Jazz and said "Hello," to orange femme. She smiled and returned the greeting. The silver saboteur made a gesture with his hand inviting her to go to the machine while he went and talked to the other mechs. He pulled up a chair and sat with his back turned on Sunblaze; she turned around to find him not standing nearby.

"Can you trust her?" Bluestreak asked.

The orange femme looked at him and wondered if she should go and stand near him but decided to sit on a table on her own and wait for him patiently. He turned around and smiled at her pleased she'd chosen to wait rather than walk off somewhere,

"Sure," he said.

Sunblaze sat at the table patiently waiting for the saboteur, her energon was finished a little while ago and Jazz was still talking. She was sure she was going to be late for her meeting with Optimus Prime but she continued to sit there quietly. After a while she was beginning to get impatient and fidgety while waiting for the saboteur her optics started to wander round the room when they fell upon little black creatures crawling on the high ceilings. One of them appeared to be doing something with her front legs, and every now and then she'd float down towards the floor and then work her way up diagonally before floating down again,

"What's she looking at?" Hound asked,

"I've been watching her for a while," Mirage replied, "She looks fascinated with the spiders,"

"I'd better get her to Prime's office watching spiders isn't a good enough excuse for being late," Jazz said as he got up and swung the chair around to its previous spot,

"When is she supposed to be there?" Huffer asked, "Five minutes," he replied.

On the way to Prime's office Jazz looked at Sunblaze thoughtfully,

"Sunblaze if there was one thing you wanted to do as an Autobot what would it be?" she thought about this,

"I would really love to train under Elita 1 and Chromia,"

"Oh really," he said,

"Yes, I've always wanted to. I used to watch them out in the desert. Dead End caught me one day and told me to kill them...but...," she thought about the first lesson she had and how ashamed she felt at not being able to activate her weapons, and how Dead End had scolded her for not killing them.

"But what?" Jazz asked,

"…I…nothing, it doesn't matter," she replied. Thing is it did matter. It really mattered to her. How could she fight if she couldn't activate her weapons? The truth was she was too embarrassed to say anything, especially to the Autobots. Her Decepticon pride was too strong to say anything to the Autobots, besides which she'd be shamed all over again,

"I think it does," Jazz replied,

"No! It doesn't!" Sunblaze replied firmly, her red optics burning with anger at the saboteur pushing her. She saw Prime's office and stormed off toward the door, but in her anger she didn't knock first before punching in the code to enter. Optimus Prime looked up,

"Sunblaze, what do you think you're doing?" he asked firmly as he stood up and walked toward her. She stopped abruptly and felt her face go red with embarrassment, "Go outside and try that again, then I will speak to you,"

"Yes sir," Sunblaze replied quietly and turned around to walk out, "_That's it! I've blown it!"_ she thought to herself, "_I may as well just leave,"_ Sunblaze walked past Jazz quickly, not even looking at him,

"Sunblaze, where are you going?" Jazz called after her,

"Away," Sunblaze yelled, "I've stuffed up and it's all your fault,"

"What? Sunblaze what are you talking about?" he asked as he walked after her

"Leave me alone," she yelled.

Jazz reached out and grabbed her by the arms; he then pushed her into a wall holding her arms to her side. He didn't want to hurt her he just wanted her to know this was not an acceptable way to speak to him. Sunblaze looked up at his face, his visor was dark blue and serious,

"Now you listen to me young femme, you can get rid of that Decepticon pride and learn to take responsibility for your own mistakes. Whatever you did, it was not my fault it was your own. Secondly, you're going nowhere now. You know too much about us which makes you a threat if you go back to the Decepticons. Besides which Bumblebee would be spark broken if you left, and I'm not going to allow that to happen,"

She looked up at Jazz, he was right. She would be a threat to them if the Decepticons got hold of her,

"Now tell me what happened?"

"I burst into Optimus Prime's office. I've blown it Jazz," she replied reluctantly.

He looked at her, and laughed,

"You've not blown it," he said, "Come, we're not going to give up on you that easliy,"

They walked back to Prime's office. Sunblaze paused before knocking on the door,

"Come in," Prime called,

She punched in the code and the door swished open. Optimus looked up,

"Sit down," he said, "Let's talk,"

Sunblaze looked at him, "I'm sorry," she said,

"Hmm," he replied and nodded, "You must never do that again, Sunblaze. I could've been busy. I trust I don't need to speak about this with you again, do I?"

"No Optimus Prime," she replied meekly

"Good! Now onto the next thing I want to speak to you about. How are you finding life here with us?"

"I like it here. Optimus Prime for a long time before I came here I wanted to be an Autobot. It has been my spark's desire and if I can't be Autobot then a neutral but not Decepticon,"

"What about your mother?" Jazz asked,

Sunblaze looked around at him, "She's dead and my father is...,"

"Megatron, yeah we know. We found that out a little while ago," Jazz replied,

"Oh, sorry," she replied,

Jazz looked at Optimus Prime, "Why are you sorry honey?" he asked as he moved around in front of her,

Sunblaze looked at him perplexed. _"Honey? He _knows_ my name is Sunblaze. Why did he call me Honey?"_ she thought to herself,

"I'm not Honey, I'm Sunblaze," she said.

Optimus Prime and Jazz both chuckled, "We know you're called Sunblaze, honey is a term of affection. Humans use it a lot. Why are you sorry" Jazz asked again

"Because of Megatron is my father," she replied

Optimus Prime looked at her kindly, "We can't choose our creators, Sunblaze. Don't be sorry,"

Sunblaze sat in front of him still a little bit puzzled why she was there. She was wondering if she should ask him or wait a little longer,

"Sunblaze," Optimus Prime's voice became serious, "Do you still want to join us?"

"Yes Optimus Prime I do,"

"Good, I have had lots of feedback about how you are trying very hard to learn our ways, and many of us are beginning to trust you; myself and Jazz included. I hope you are learning to trust us,"

"Yes sir, I am," she replied equally seriously,

"Good, is there anything else you would like to learn," Sunblaze looked at Jazz, he knew what she wanted to say and nodded to encourage her to speak,

"I'd like to train under Elita One and Chromia, that has also always been my wish. I've heard a lot about them," Optimus Prime looked at Sunblaze she was always full of surprises. Most Decepticons usually want to kill the two warriors,

"I will call them and see what they say. I think Ironhide wants to teach you how to use your weapons properly as well. Elita told me what happen when she saw you with Dead End,"

"Really?" she asked and cringed when it was mentioned, "I was so embarrassed when Chromia laughed at me,"

"I'm sure you were," Optimus replied sympathetically, "Ironhide will help you to learn all you need to know. What would you like to learn from Elita and Chromia?"

"Everything, I was taught very little," Jazz raised an optic ridge, he was surprised they weren't teaching her how to rage war against them,

"Leave it with me," Prime said

"Thank you," she replied,

"Good, you may go now,"

Sunblaze thanked Optimus again and got up to leave. She headed toward the door as Optimus pushed a knob to call for Elita and Chromia,

"And Sunblaze," she turned around to look at him," "Don't be embarrassed, a little patience and confidence and you'll soon learn how to use your weapons system,"

"Thank you, sir," she replied.

Prime smiled at her, just a little patience and gentle discipline and he had her right where he wanted her.

Elita and Chromia walked into Prime's office. He didn't normally call them and they wondered what he needed them for. Optimus was already talking with Ironhide about the conversation he'd had with Sunblaze,

"Go easy on her," Prime said, "She had the confidence knocked out of her by Dead End,"

"Leave it with me," he said, "I'll help her,"

"Who will you help," Chromia asked as she sauntered up to her spark mate and hugged him,

"Sunblaze," Ironhide replied,

"Oh," Chromia replied.

Optimus Prime coughed politely before the couple became engrossed in their conversation. Chromia turned around,

"Sorry Optimus, you called us"

"Yes I did," Optimus Prime replied, "Sunblaze has always had a desire to learn off of you two. She told me this morning it has always been her sparks desire,"

Chromia and Elita looked at each other and then Prime,

"Learn what?" Chromia asked,

"Everything was her word," he replied.

Chromia smiled; teaching a Decepticon to fight Decepticons. She was going to enjoy this. Elita saw the smile on her 2IC face and knew exactly what she was thinking,

"We'll do that, Prime," Chromia replied

"Yeah we saw how Dead End was teaching her when we first saw her. We'll teach her properly," Chromia replied,

"I'm sure you will," Ironhide smirked.

Ironhide walked past the rec room to hear Sunblaze chatting happily with Moonracer and Arcee. He walked into the rec room wondering how she was able to be alone but as he looked around he noticed Jazz sitting with other mechs at a table nearby. The saboteur was aware of Sunblaze's need to spend time with the other femme on the base but he was also aware that she still needed to be trusted, there were still a few mechs who'd rather not see her there. Jazz knew that while she was with these two they wouldn't allow her to anything stupid.

Ironhide placed a massive black hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see who it was and smiled at him,

"I've just spoken to Optimus Prime and he's asked me to help you. I will do that for you, we will start tomorrow,"

"Okay," she replied a little apprehensively.

Ironhide noted the apprehension, he nodded and walked out hoping that Chromia and Elita would be gentle on her. He didn't want her mollycoddled, just to have confidence in herself. Ironhide wondered if it was a good idea to have others working with her as well but decided it was better if it was just the three of them until she became more skilfull.

* * *

Prowl went to see Optimus Prime, he had come up with an idea for Sunblaze and wanted to run it by Prime,

"Optimus Prime I was thinking about Sunblaze, she needs to start taking part in some of the duties around the base and start patrolling around our territory, it will help her to feel part of us. We can't keep her cooped up in here forever, she's not a prisoner. Besides which she's going to start getting bored soon and then she'll start getting into mischief,"

Optimus Prime liked that idea; he nodded in affirmation of Prowl's decision. It was a good idea,

"When are you out on patrol?" he asked the 2IC,

"In an hour," Prowl replied,

"Hmm,"

Optimus Prime looked thoughtful for a breem. Could she be trusted to go out with the tactician and what if they came across Decepticons? An idea came into his head,

"Take her with you but maintain radio contact and I'll keep Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Ironhide on call should any trouble arise,"

"Yes sir," Prowl replied and went off to find Sunblaze.

The fit of giggles coming from the rec room suggested she was there with Moonracer and Arcee. She was very happy when she was with them; striking a friendship with those two was good for her and the young femme was learning a lot from them. he walked up to the tale where they were sitting,

"Sunblaze, I'm taking you out on patrol with me,"

Sunblaze looked at him stunned, "Pardon?" she replied, not quite believing what she'd just heard,

"I have just spoken to Optimus Prime; he suggested taking you out on patrol so I would like you to come with me,"

Sunblaze felt honoured to be able to go out with the tactician,

"Okay, I'll come with you," she replied,

"Good let's go then,"

"Later girls," Sunblaze said over her shoulder and walked with Prowl.

At the main entrance he signed them out, she was just about to transform into her vehicle mode,

"Hold on," he said, he took her arm opened the panel and reconnected her weapons system before allowing her to transform. Sunblaze drove through the desert, happy to know she could be trusted to go out on patrol and to be out of the base. She continued to drive alongside Prowl matching his speed and kept her scanners on for Decepticon activity,

"Where are we going?" she asked,

"To some woods near a town, people walk their dogs through there but lately we have had reports of strange things happening in there and dogs disappearing," Prowl replied.

Sunblaze thought about this for a while, if they were to meet Decepticons what good was she going to be? Maybe she should go back, Prowl needed someone more helpful than her. Prowl noticed she was no longer by his side but hanging back,

"What's the matter?" he asked,

"I want to go back," Sunblaze replied,

"No, we're too far you are committed now,"

Reluctantly she continued on frightened that she'd let the tactician down. And what if they did meet a Decepticon these Cybertronians used to be her family; could she kill one of them? She continued to worry as they ventured further down the road, thoughts of betrayal and trouble plagued her processor and then she'd be rejected and...Oh it's going to be the same as the experience she had with Dead End except with an Autobot who could end up dead because she couldn't activate her weapons.

At last she could see the woods looming ominously on the horizon. Slowly the desert sand became lush vegetation which was beginning to dampen from dew. The dusk was making the woods look darker and more threatening and Sunblaze dreaded what she may find in there. They stopped just in front of the tree line, the trees stood together silently, gently blowing in the night breeze.

Prowl and Sunblaze walked silently along the soft path, it was quiet and darker inside the woods than outside due to the canopy making everything look more gloomy. They could hear soft footsteps and the soft panting of a dog walking with its owner. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and lolling around as he continued to trot along the path. Prowl and Sunblaze silently hid among the trees, the dog, a chocolate brown Labrador sensed their presence and stopped to sniff the ground. The owner, a middle aged man with a weathered face and balding grey hair whistled at the dog who then continued on his jaunt through the woods. Sunblaze moved a little bit, causing twigs to creak,

"Sshhh, you don't want to alert them to our presence," Prowl whispered.

They watched as the dog continued on down the path, sniffing every now and then before trotting a little bit faster to catch up with his owner. Prowl slowly crept out of their hiding place followed by Sunblaze who looked in both directions for anymore signs of human life. This was the closest she'd been to a human; she hadn't realised how small and vulnerable they were and she couldn't understand why as a Decepticon she needed to cause them harm. They heard a crack behind them and the whole wooded area shine with a red glow. Sunblaze thought it was from her red optics but when she looked around she saw the red glow from hers mingle with the blue glow of Prowl's optics,

"Well. Well, well, what have we here?" a female's voice snarled behind her.

A female's voice she recognised to be...

"Death Star," Sunblaze whispered and turned around,

Death Star menacingly moved toward Prowl and Sunblaze,

"Two Autobots...or perhaps I should say one Autobot and one Decepticon traitor,"

Sunblaze glared at Death Star, the Decepticon femme glared back, her optics cold and hard,

"I could take you back you know, there is a bounty on your head," Prowl bristled at the words,

"You will do no such thing," Sunblaze snarled,

"Oohh how brave we are with your body guard," Sunblaze went to turn around and looked at Prowl,

"**Do not take your eyes off her," **he warned Sunblaze,

Behind her she heard the sound of a cannon slowly being activated and was sure it was Prowl. Sunblaze looked at Death Star again; she had to stand up for herself, she had to prove to herself, Prowl and this Decepticon that she was stronger now,

"You're not welcome here Death Star, move out,"

Death Star laughed, "It's that all you can say little Sunblaze," she spat, "Poor poor little Sunblaze...I bet you can't activate your weapons yet," she mocked.

Sunblaze could feel a tide of anger rising within her. Death Star moved in closer so that she was inches from Sunblaze's face, "No," she whispered,

"Get away from me," Sunblaze sneered, Death Star backed away. She knew that she was outnumbered two to one and if she were to attack Sunblaze then she'd be attacked by Prowl she started to circle Sunblaze trying to get around the back of her but the young femme slowly followed her keeping her optics trained on the purple Decepticon,

"Why? We used to be this close before, why can't we now? We're friends...remember?"

"No Death Star, we were friends. You told me if I go we'd be enemies...remember that?" she snipped,

"You could come back, I'll protect you," she said with a fake warmth,

"You said that to me before and betrayed me," Sunblaze replied,

The purple femme tried moving backwards to draw her away from Prowl and then make her move. Sunblaze followed her hoping that Prowl was doing the same, "What if I was to tell your body guard here about the secrets you gave them, or maybe...who you father is, then yo'd be alone. Poor little Sunblaze all alone," Death Star continued,

Now she was really angry, "He...already...knows," Sunblaze snarled through gritted dental plates and activated her cannon,

"So you do know how to work them," Death Star replied, "Well let's see how sharp a shooter you are,"

In a split second Death Star's cannon was out and aimed at Prowl, he dived as fast as he could.

Pffshhttt, a sound rang out through the woods sending a flock of birds into flight, deafening Sunblaze. Death Star gasped and held her shoulder, as she moved her hand away energon poured out in a bright blue river,

"You...shot...me," she said angrily and transformed her other arm into a plasma rifle and aimed it with deadly precision at Sunblaze,

Phfffshhtt! A pink ribbon of light flew past her and hit Death Star's hand knocking the rifle off of its mounting. Sunblaze turned around to see who her savior was; Prowl stood there with a smoking rifle,

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah," she squeaked and then turned to Death Star,

"I will _never_ return to the Decepticons," she snarled, He patted her on the shoulder,

"Come," he said, "She's called others I can hear them coming,"

Sunblaze turned around and took one last look at Death Star who was laying there helplessly. She held out a hand,

"Help me," she rasped, Sunblaze turned her back on the purple femme and then disappeared into the night.

Sunblaze raced back to the base, the memory of Death Star pleading for help fresh in her processor and feeding her guilt. She slowed down and stopped, Prowl stopped beside her,

"What's the matter?" he asked, Sunblaze transformed and sat down where she was,

"She was my friend," Prowl could feel his logic circuits working over time, she was a Decepticon,

"We have to get back Sunblaze," he said quietly, "We'll talk about this at the base, the Decepticons will come after us. Transform sweetspark, let's get you back becasue they will be angry," She'd met her friend and shot her , feeling hurt and guilt ridden she continued driving but stayed beside Prowl. . Two jets flew above them toward the wooded area. Sunblaze assumed they were Skywarp and Starscream. It was a long drive through the night and Sunblaze was relieved to see the base on the horizon. She continued driving faster than she ever had until she was up to the doors where she transformed while still running and didn't stop until she was in her quarters. The door whooshed shut and Sunblaze stood with her back to the door enjoying the peace.

She slowly slid down the door as the realisation of what she'd done to Death Star really sank in. A gentle tap at the door brought her back to her senses,

"Sunblaze it's me, Elita,"

"Go away!" she spat,

"No Sunblaze, I won't,"

"Fine then," she snipped and opened the door,

"I hurt her, she was my friend, I hurt her because she was going to hurt Prowl,"

"It's okay, Sunblaze," Elita replied as she gathered the youngster into her arms, "You did the right thing, Sunblaze,"

"Now I can't be Decepticon even if I wanted to,"

"Oh sweetspark, you'll be okay," Elita soothed, "Come, let's go and get some energon,"

The walk to the rec room had become familiar. As she walked through the corridors mechs would pass her and smile at her or they'd pat her on the back and say,

"Good one, Sunblaze,"

She looked at Elita, "Good news spreads like wild fire around here. We don't have it very often,"

The rec room was busy and bustling with mechs sipping energon and laughing and chatting. Sunstreaker saw her walk through the door,

"Here she is," he yelled.

The rec room went quiet and every optic in the rec room looked at her but this time it wasn't with scepticism or mistrust. Not this time. Somebody raised a cube,

"To Sunblaze," he yelled,

"Sunblaze," they all replied and cheered,

Sunblaze looked at Elita one,

"What are they doing?" she asked,

"They are cheering you. You saved Prowl and that is an honourable thing to do," she replied,

"But...," Sunblaze was perplexed. She'd never seen this happen in the Decepticon base,"

A smile spread across her face, "Thanks guys," she replied and for the rest of the night she celebrated with them.

A black hand snaked itself around her waist, "How are you my Little ray of Sunshine,"

Sunblaze turned around to see who would say such a thing to her, although she already had a fair idea. Her optics lit up when she found herself face to face with Bumblebee. Sunblaze forgot herself and kissed him in front of everybody, a whistle rang out from the crowd making Sunblaze blush,

"I'm fine," she replied happily.

Bumblebee looked at her, he smiled and caressed her face with his hand. She was beaming radiantly, her ruby optics shining softly at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Transformers are not mine. Never will be except for my own characters; Sunblaze and Death Star.

* * *

Chapter 10

A hard lesson.

Sunblaze was lying quietly in her quarters which she now shared with Arcee and Moonracer. The Autobots had spent the night celebrating and congratulating her for saving Prowl and shooting a Decepticon. The truth was that the Decepticon was her best friend, and even though Death Star told her they'd be enemies once she swapped over to the Autobots; Sunblaze always believed there would be a chance that they could always be friends, "_Huh, how naive was I to think that,"_ she thought and rolled over in her berth. The harsh reality of the morning after was there really was no going back now. Sunblaze had become an enemy of the Decepticons, and still not officially accepted as an Autobot, although most would say she was Autobot now. Well...some would think that,

Arcee and Moonracer were already awake and up, they shook Sunblaze,

"We're going to get some energon, are you coming?" Moonracer asked,

"Yeah, I'm famished," Arcee replied, Sunblaze sighed and slowly got up,

"Okay," she said,

Arcee noticed her change of mood since last night and looked at her, "Are you alright?" she asked,

Sunblaze looked at her, "Yeah, I'm okay," she replied, "Just a little down,"

"Oh why?" Arcee asked,

"It's nothing, you wouldn't understand,"

"Try me," Moonracer replied as she stepped forward.

Sunblaze looked at her, "Look at me, I'm a Decepticon,"

"No you're not," Arcee replied, "You _were_ a Decepticon,"

"Arcee, look at my optics; they are red, look at your optics; they are blue. I will always be seen as a Decepticon. Trouble is last night I celebrated with you for shooting a Decepticon. So here I am Sunblaze the Decepticon who has not just shot a Decepticon but her best friend. That's betrayal!" she plopped down on Moonracer's berth and placed her face in her hands, "I am so screwed," she groaned.

Moonracer and Arcee sat next to her, "Sunblaze listen to me," Moonracer said quietly and hugged the young femme,"Yes you were Decepticon, but many of us have grown to really like you and look forward to the day when you will become one of us. You are not screwed; you are still finding your feet, getting to know us, learning to trust us as we are you. One day you will earn the right to wear an Autobot badge and what you did last night was a huge step in that direction. Don't be hard on yourself Sunblaze your friend wouldn't have thought twice about hurting you. We know they wouldn't have looked favourably on you switching sides, but don't worry we will watch your back so long as you watch ours,"

Sunblaze nodded, she slowly got up and walked out of the quarters with Arcee and Moonracer,

"By the way," Arcee said as they walked into the corridor, "Shooting Death Star was not betrayal. She's a Decepticon, you are not,"

In the rec room mechs were still talking about what Sunblaze had done. Cliffjumper saw her coming,

"Here she comes, Sunblaze the..." Moonracer shook her head,

Ratchet was just about to leave the rec room to go to the med bay. He walked up to Arcee, Sunblaze and Moonracer and wrapped his arm around the orange femme's shoulder, and hugged her as a father would to their child. He knew exactly what was going on,

"Sunblaze, what you did last night was not an easy task. Come and talk to me when you're ready, it would be good for you to debrief especially now as you start to count the cost," he patted her on the shoulder and walked to his med bay,

"Ratchet's right," Arcee said, "You may need to consider his offer,"

Chromia walked into the rec room and looked at her sitting at the table in between Arcee and Moonracer. She looked tense and the energon she was playing with was beginning to bubble and hiss,

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your energon?" the blue femme quipped,

"My mother is dead," Sunblaze snarled. Arcee jabbed her in the side as reminder to who she was talking to, Sunblaze shot the pink femme an angry glare,

"So Optimus Prime tells me you want to learn from us," Chromia continued, she leaned on the table in front of Sunblaze.

Sunblaze looked up at Chromia; she had a glint in her optic. She didn't have much to do with the seasoned warrior and felt a little intimidated around her, "You know it's not going to be easy, we didn't get to this stage without hard work. You will work hard and learn well but you must do what we say. Forget about your Decepticon training you're going to learn to fight like an Autobot. We will start today," Sunblaze looked at her an energon tear in the corner of her eye,

"I…uhmm, I can't," she said and ran off.

Chromia looked at the other femme sitting with Sunblaze and cocked an eyebrow ridge, "What's up with her?"

"She's upset," Moonracer replied.

Sunblaze didn't know where she was going, she just ran along the corridors until she finally came to a door which was slightly opened. She knocked on it and waited. Ratchet turned around and looked to see who was there. The red glow on the door suggested it was Sunblaze and he went to open it wider. The young femme fell into his arms and cried, Ratchet had been expecting her. He locked his door and simply waited until she'd stopped crying all the time speaking to her comfortingly in their native Cybertronian tongue and rubbing her back. Once she stopped crying but was still sobbing Ratchet finally spoke up,

"Prowl told me what happened. It's good you're doing this, Sunblaze. You have to go through it. You have to count the cost but we are all here for you,"

"But it's so hard. She was my friend," she said as she sniffled,

"I know, Sunblaze. The decision you made wasn't an easy one and it does have consequences. Some good and some bad. The road you have chosen isn't easy but out of all the adversity you are going to blossom,"

"If I'd have known it was going to be harder I would have stayed there," Sunblaze replied

"What would have been harder? Staying there and hiding your desire to join us or joining us? Some day somebody would find out your secret and then you would have more problems,"

Sunblaze couldn't deny that he was right, she'd already experienced Soundwave's ability to extract information from her and even though he kept it secret Starscream had already heard the news and was itching to spill the beans. That seeker couldn't keep a secret even if it meant saving his life. She sighed and shuttered her optics for a minute. Ratchet continued to wait patiently until she'd decided she was ready to talk, eventually Sunblaze pulled away from his hug. He took her into his office and pulled a chair away from his desk, he invited her to sit down and took another chair from the other side of the desk and placed it in front of her. He sat in front of her and looked at her, Sunblaze could feel his piercing blue optics scrutinizing her. There was so much she had been harboring; she didn't realize how big a burden it was. Ratchet sat there and listened to her, not offering any advice, she didn't need that. Finally she stopped and looked at him,

"I will always be different," she said,

A frown formed across the medic's faceplates, "What makes you say that?" he asked,

"My optics are red, I will always be looked upon as Decepticon,"

"Sunblaze," he replied, "It's not about the color of your optics,all that does is show which faction you are from. Being Autobot comes from in here," he replied as he pointed to her cpu, "And here," he pointed to her spark chamber, "That's why we're teaching you, so you can learn what being an Autobot is about. You have to immerse yourself into our doctrine and learn our ways, that's what makes you an Autobot, not your eye color. Take the humans they have different colored eyes but it doesn't mean they only belong to one group who all have the same eye color. What I'm saying is don't worry about your optic color, learn from us, become one of us," he implored her, "You can do it sweetspark, you're learning already. You wouldn't have come to see me if you weren't,"

She looked at him and smiled, "Now I believe you're with Chromia today," he said, as he pulled a data pad in front of him and started writing,

"Yes," she replied,

"Then go, she's not a femme who appreciates being messed around. I'll let her know you were with me so she doesn't tear you to shreds. And Sunblaze…enjoy yourself," he said and smiled back at her,

"Thank you Ratchet" she replied.

"Your welcome," he said as he unlocked the door for her.

She walked back into the rec room, Bumblebee was in there. He looked up when he saw his sweetspark walk in,

"Hello Sweetspark," she turned around,

"Hello Bumblebee,"

Somebody whistled, Sunblaze turned around again and saw Jazz's cheeky grin,

"Jaaazzz," she whined,

"What!" he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Bumblebee got up and walked to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Chromia is waiting for you in the hologram room. I need to see Optimus Prime so I'll walk you there,"

"Okay," she said with a smile and linked her arm through his.

Jazz couldn't resist it, he got up and walked toward them, "You two will make a lovely couple, "Sunblaze blushed, "Don't be embarrassed Sunblaze, its true. Everybody is talking about it,"

They walked through the base to the hologram room; many mechs passed them and nodded at Bumblebee and Sunblaze. Once there he held her face under her chin with his fingers, and she wrapped hers around his waist. He used his fingers to slowly move her face toward his to kiss the femme. Chromia chose that moment to open the door; she rolled her optics and tapped Sunblaze on the shoulder,

"We're waiting for you," she said,

"Oh sorry," Sunblaze replied, she kissed Bee on the mouth quickly and walked inside where Ironhide and Elita were waiting for her. Chromia shut the door and placed her hand on Sunblaze's back,

"Come," she said, "You have much to learn young one, let's get started,"

Bumblebee continued his journey to Prime's office. Optimus was planning on going to the hologram room to watch the young femme. He wasn't expecting anybody to visit him today but welcomed Bumblebee in,

"What is the purpose of your visit?" he asked the young scout warmly,

"It's about Sunblaze and myself, we have been getting to know each other and I would like to have your permission for us to be spark mates," Optimus Prime looked at him thoughtfully.

They had spent a lot of time together and he was quite instrumental in helping the femme to feel comfortable with them. He had noticed that they had been becoming very close but he also felt it was a little too early to say yes to Bumblebee's request,

"Does Sunblaze know you're speaking with me?"

"No sir, I thought it was best to ask you first,"

Optimus Prime nodded, "I have watched you two closely. If you are both sure you're going to be happy together than you have my full permission,"

Bumblebee smiled, "Yes I am sir, we've been getting along really well. Thank you sir,"

* * *

Inside the hologram room there were no holograms up; it was just an ideal place where Ironhide, Chromia and Elita could teach Sunblaze without any distractions. The walls were a bare dull grey color with dents, scratches and grazes all over it. Sunblaze hadn't been in there before, she looked around; it was a huge room with high ceilings. When Ironhide walked across the floor his heavy footsteps echoed around the walls, it was quite noisy,

"Alright kid. Let's see what you have,"

Sunblaze shot a sideways glance at Ironhide in disapproval of what she thought to be a derogatory comment. Sunblaze accessed her weapons system and her arm transformed into the same rifle it had transformed into in the forest. Ironhide nodded in approval,

"Not bad," he said,

"Not bad!" Sunblaze retorted, "Well try this for size,"

She opened her sub space and pulled out a sphere. She manipulated the sphere until it started to hum and glow a bright blue color. Sunblaze threw it across the room as hard as she could. Elita and Chromia ducked quickly, it hit the back wall and exploded leaving a sizeable scorch mark on the wall. Ironhide looked at her his sapphire optics glowing angrily, his face pale,

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again," he said quietly, "You will be allowed to have target practice when I say you can. And seeing what you did I firmly believe you're not ready for that stage yet"

"Well, stop undermining me," she yelled back,

"I am not undermining you I am merely teaching you to be responsible, you young punk," Ironhide counter argued.

Chromia put her arm on Ironhide's shoulder and walked toward Sunblaze. The young femme looked back at Ironhide her ruby optics burning brightly,

"I am not a young punk," she yelled back,

"Well stop behaving like one," Ironhide snapped, "Now how many more of those do you have?"

"Loads," she replied,

"Let me have a look," Chromia replied as she held out her hand.

Sunblaze looked at Chromia and gave them to her. She examined them carefully,

"Plasma balls," she said, "How many do you have?"

"I have four of the plasma ones and two of the particle ones. If they hit somebody the particles will eat into their armor and then their protoforms,"

"Who gave them to you?" she asked,

"Dead End did, he said I needed them," Sunblaze replied,

"Well you don't actually, not yet anyway, Sunblaze," Chromia looked at the young femme, "Sunblaze, you will learn to use them but there is so much you have to learn first. Have patience child, Ironhide will look after them until it is time for you to learn how to use them," Chromia handed the balls to Ironhide who subspaced them, they were a lethal weapon and he was going to lock them away until she was ready,

"Thank you, Sunblaze," he said a bit more calmly, "When you have become proficient with your plasma rifle we will move onto these,"

"But I am proficient in it. I shot Death Star,"

Ironhide looked at her and cycled air through his system and out of his vents. This was going to take a long time, she was so passionate, all they had do was tame that passion and channel it, "Sunblaze," he said, "It takes more than one lucky shot to make you proficient,"

She looked down at the floor, "Oh," she replied. Ironhide felt so sorry for her, she sounded so defeated, "I guess I have a lot more to learn, don't I?" she replied,

"Yes you do, Sunblaze. But you will learn it; look you've already learnt to access your weapons system," Elita replied,

Ironhide stepped forward and looked at her, "Now what did you learn from Dead End?"

"Nothing, I couldn't access my weapons. He'd just have a go at me and made me feel useless," she replied sadly,

"You're not useless," Ironhide replied, "Everybody is grateful to you for saving Prowl," Sunblaze looked at Ironhide, "Come, let's try some target practice,"

"Okay," she replied,

"That a girl," Ironhide replied as he walked to the other side of the room and pushed a button.

A black target sprung out of the floor in the shape of a Decepticon. Sunblaze stood in front of the target and pulled the trigger,

Pfshht!

The pink plasma missed the target and hit the wall behind it. Ironhide walked up to the target and checked it. There wasn't even a scorch mark and he wasn't surprised, her aim was all wrong, further proving his point of her shot at Death Star being lucky. He walked back to her and looked at her,

"You missed," he said,

"I know," she replied with disappointment,

Do you know why?" She shook her head.

The door bleeped and swooshed open, Ironhide turned around to see the familiar shape of Bumblebee walk in. Sunblaze turned around, _"Oh no,"_ she thought, _"This is going to be so embarrassing," _He stood a little way back with the femme commander and Chromia, and watched Sunblaze. Ironhide stood beside her and raised her arm a little bit, supporting her wrist in his huge black hand, and shifting her body so that it was facing the target squarely,

"Now I want you to focus on the target, aim and fire," Sunblaze did but still missed,

"It's alright," Ironhide replied gently, "Try again,"

She growled with frustration. Bumblebee stood behind Sunblaze, he placed his right hand over Sunblaze's hand and slowly maneuvered her arm so that she was accurately aiming at the target. She could feel herself getting tense with the young scout behind her and yet at the same time her spark was fluttering and spiking everywhere,

"Just relax," Bumblebee said.

"_Just relax!"_ she thought to herself, _"He's not the one who is doing this," _She cycled air through her vents and her arm was starting to shake a little so he placed his other hand on the gun to steady her,

"Place your finger on the trigger, slowly pull back," he said quietly, Sunblaze did so.

"Pfshhht!

The target spun around quickly, it squeaked as it slowed down revealing a sizeable scorch mark,

"I did it," she yelled and turned around to hug Bumblebee.

She heard Elita and Chromia clapping and congratulating her. Ironhide shifted on his feet and placed his hands on his hips,

"Now try and do it alone," he said.

Sunblaze tried to do it exactly as Bumblebee and Ironhide had showed her. She slowly pulled the trigger keeping an optic on the target. The gun released its plasma and…missed again. Sunblaze lowered her gun and hung her head,

"I don't understand; why could I do it in the woods but not here?"

"It takes practice, Sunblaze," Ironhide replied, "I don't know why you hit Death Star but you did. Just be patient with yourself and keep practicing,"

"Let's try it again, Sunblaze," Elita said a little more encouragingly, "Do everything Ironhide and Bumblebee showed you, when you've done that stop and we will see what you are doing wrong,"

Sunblaze did exactly as she was shown before and stopped. Elita walked toward her and around her inspecting her stance and aim critically. She raised the femme's arm,

"Remember, a straight line from your shoulder to your hand," she stood back and looked at Sunblaze, "Perfect," the femme commander said.

Elita moved around her once more, she came back to Sunblaze and corrected her position and posture, "Look confident, Sunblaze. If the enemy picks up a hint of nervousness or uncertainty they will use it against you," she said as she altered Sunblaze's position, "Good, now you're ready to take the shot,"

Sunblaze placed her finger on the trigger and slowly pulled it toward her. A shot of pink light flew through the air and hit its target,"

She smiled and looked at her teachers, they smiled back at her, "Well done," Elita congratulated the young femme, "Let's try it one more time,"

* * *

Death Star lay on the berth in the med bay; she was angry and had plenty of time to work out how to get back at Sunblaze. A plan was forming in her head to draw Sunblaze away from the Autobots and into a trap, but she'd need help. One idea was to have the seekers waiting in a secluded area somewhere, it wouldn't take long for her to convince her spark mate and his glitch brothers, especially if they knew destroying Autobots was involved.

Hook released her from the med bay, "_Yes, at last. I'm free,"_ she thought to herself.

Death Star didn't wait to see Skywarp. Not now, she didn't have time for his affections. She had other business to take care of first and that involved offlining an ex Decepticon femme. She made her way to the entrance, powered up her engines and took off. Operation Sunblaze had begun. Death Star flew across the land and came across the woods where Sunblaze had started Death Star's revenge.

Bumblebee knew of a place that was quiet and secluded, he asked Sunblaze if she wanted to go there with him. Sunblaze looked at him and smiled,

"Am I allowed to go without a guardian?" she asked,

"I asked Prime he said so long as I was with you, you could go,"

"Then let's go," Sunblaze replied happily.

Together they sped across the desert and along the edge of the woods but Bumblebee wasn't taking her there. From her position in the sky Death Star could make out the familiar form of Sunblaze with the yellow scout. She lowered herself and followed them a short way to see where they were going. Bumblebee picked up her signal and moved in closer to Sunblaze, she was alone but from her position she could shoot them and cause a lot of damage. He thought about calling for back up but it was two against one, _"Surely she wouldn't try anything a second time," _he thought to himself.

Sunblaze picked up her signal and started to get a little unnerved when it wouldn't go away,

"Bumblebee," she said uncertainly,

"I know, I've seen her," he replied, "I'm watching her,"

Death Star flew on, she didn't want to land there, it was too open. The woods became thicker further down the road; she could hide there and wait for them to pass. The plum femme hid in the trees and waited. It wasn't long before she heard the roar of two high powered engines heading toward her. She aimed her cannon at the road, and as the two Autobots passed Death Star fired a round across Sunblaze's path. Bumblebee stopped and transformed his arm into his cannon. Sunblaze did the same and stood beside him. The Decepticon emerged from the trees,

"Come on then, you little runt," she growled, Sunblaze walked toward the femme,

"Sunblaze, no, she's picking for a fight. You're not ready," Bumblebee warned Sunblaze,

"Bumblebee, this is my fight. I have to do this," she replied,

Death Star smirked, "Yes yo do," she replied menacingly,

"No you don't Sunblaze," Bumblebee retorted but the orange femme didn't listen.

Death Star disappeared into the woods with Sunblaze following in close pursuit. Bumblebee went in after her. He was angry and he was going to speak to her when he found her. Death Star was quick and the scout lost sight of both of them as they ventured further into the woods. Sunblaze didn't notice how much darker it got until she stopped and looked around. She couldn't hear or see Death Star at all, and when she looked around she couldn't see which direction would get her out. There was a deathly silence in the woods, not even the breeze was blowing through the trees, Sunblaze felt unnerved by the environment and desperately wanted to escape,

"Bumblebee," she called,

"**Sunblaze I can hear you, where are you?" **Sunblaze was relieved to hear his calm voice over her comm link,

"**I don't know," **she replied. The mech heard the nervous tone in hers,

"**Sunblaze you have an emergency transmitter which will give me your coordinates when you put it on,"**

Sunblaze went to put her emergency transmitter on when she felt something hard hit her cross the back of her neck.

"Oommph!"

She turned around to see who hit her as warnings flashed across her optics, and the femme slowly fell to her knees, darkness folding in around her. She fell to the ground with a thud and slipped into unconsciousness. Death Star stood above her, feet on either side of her body, her cannon aimed at the femme's head, but she had another idea, one which would destroy Sunblaze's spark's desire forever, and fired a shot into the trees. Bumblebee turned around at the sound,

"Sunblaze!" he yelled and ran toward it.

Bumblebee was relieved to see the orange femme walking toward him,

"She's dead," she said, in Sunblaze's voice.

Bumblebee heaved a sigh of relief but he still needed to have a word with her but not here and not now. They left the woods and drove quickly to the base. The orange femme was quiet which the scout thought was because she was shaken. Death Star's processors were working overtime as she continued to work out her plan so that Sunblaze's efforts to prove herself worthy to become Autobot were brought tumbling to the ground, and the first mech she'd work on was Bumblebee. She smirked, _"Poor little Sunblaze, now you will never be Autobot,"_ They transformed at the entrance to the base and walked in,

"Let's get some energon," he said quietly,

"Sounds good to me," the orange femme replied.

Bumblebee looked at her, that was an unusual response coming from his sweetspark. He sat her down at the back of the rec room and fetched two cubes of energon. He sat them on the table in front of her and sat down on the seat next to the orange femme. They were sat in a secluded corner of the rec rom where he often sat with Sunblaze, it offered privacy from prying eyes. He sat next to the femme he believed to be his sweetspark and looked at her,

"Why didn't you listen to me back then?" he asked her,

"When?" she replied, Bumblebee frowned,

"In the woods when Death Star appeared, you took a big risk, she could have killed you,"

"Oh I don't think so the silly little glitch was an easy kill," Death Star smirked as the look of confusion crossed his faceplates, "_Because I wanted revenge on the little traitor and now I've got it," _ she thought to herself,

"Sunblaze you can't get too cocky with your enemies,"

"I'm not cocky," Death Star replied indignantly,

"You were Sunblaze, you still have a lot to learn, I was just trying to protect you,"

She turned around, her bright optics glaring at the mech, "_I'm Death Star the sharpest shooter in the Decepticon ranks," _"I don't need protecting," she growled.

Bumblebee reeled back in surprise, everybody else in the rec room looked on surprised by the orange femme's manner, _"Oops, careful Death Star. Don't give them any reason to be suspicious," "_Bumblebee I'm a big femme now," she said more gently,

"Well you're not acting like it," he retorted quickly,

"Excuse me," she snapped.

Bumblebee looked at her suspiciously, "What's come over you,Sunblaze? This is not like you,"

"Nothing," she replied and kissed him on the cheek plate. Death Star cringed inside, _"I can't believe I've just kissed an Autobot. Ugh!"_ she thought to herself in disgust. Bumblebee pushed her away, he was angry with her,

"Oh Bumblebee surely you're not angry with me?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stroked his wing. He flicked her hand away,

"Yes I am Sunblaze. Your attitude is all wrong. I've tried to help you and this is how you repay me," Bumblebee got up from his seat, "What a glitch?" he said as he walked off.

Death Star looked at him and followed him angrily, "Don't you ever call me that again," she growled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her.

Bumblebee looked at her and pulled his arm out of her grip. He pointed at her, "Watch yourself!" he warned the femme as he left the rec room,

_"No Bumblebee, you watch yourself," _she thought to herself as she left to see where he was going.

She didn't follow him she stood behind the corner and just watched as he stormed down the corridor toward Prowl's office, on the way he passed Jazz who noticed the demeanor of the young bot and wondered what had him all riled up,

"_Oh no!" _Death Star thought as she saw the silver saboteur walking toward her but he turned another corner and disappeared. The Decepticon heard the sound of female voices ringing down the corridor, a hand touched her shoulder. Death Star swung around,

"There you are, we were looking for you. How was your afternoon with Bumblebee?" Arcee asked,

Death Star shrugged her shoulders and looked down, "It was fine...until we had an argument. Now I don't know where he is and I want to apologize," she replied with fake sadness,

"Oh, I saw him go into Prowl's office, we're going to play games in the rec room with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, you wanna come?"

"No, I'm a bit tired. I'm going to my berth," Death Star replied.

"Oh okay," they replied and left her standing by the rec room,

_"So you're her friends are you? Well that's going to change," _she thought as she narrowed her optics.

* * *

Ah oh. Is this the end of Sunblaze's desire to be Autobot?

Will the Autobots work out who Death Star really is?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; Transformers and their merchandise are not mine. I have OC's in this story, Death Star and Sunblaze

* * *

Chapter 11

Betrayal

It was dark and raining when Sunblaze came around, her cpu and neck was sore and she was stiff from laying in an awkward position. She watched the figures as she slowly came back online; most of it was telling her everything was in tact apart from her communications systems which were damaged and in need of medical attention, and her weapons systems which were limited access. The communications system was going to be a problem but everything else was good news. She slowly got up and flinched as she moved her neck and rubbed it with her hand. An owl hooted at the sound of her movement and the rain ran down under her armor making her protoform wet and cold,

"Bumblebee?" she called, but there was no answer. A flash of light suddenly streaked across the sky lighting up the area around her, instantly followed by thunder startling the young femme.

Her red optics shone in the dark forest lighting up the area. She could see the raindrops falling in front of her, the indentation where she fell and the broken vegetation from Death Star's footsteps, "_Oh no,"_ the femme thought. What if there were more Decepticons and he'd been taken back to them? What if Death Star had killed him? She hit her forehead, aggravating the dull ache in her cpu,

"Ugh, how could I have been so naïve and stupid," she said out loud.

Sunblaze walked toward the path, it was a difficult walk; she had to stop every now and then to try and keep herself from falling during a dizzy spell. There was an incline Sunblaze had to climb before she got to the path, she started to climb it but the water had made it slippery and Sunblaze ended up crawling on all fours to get up there. Once she reached the path she transformed and drove through the forest. It was stony and narrow and sometimes the vegetation scratched her paint, but Sunblaze needed to get back to the base as quickly as possible. Sometimes her wheels got stuck in a muddy puddle, she swore to herself as she transformed and stepped over the muddy path _"When will this ever end?" _she thought to herself.

Finally she reached the road, Sunblaze skidded her tyres as she sped off in the direction of the Autobot base. She enjoyed the wide smooth road; it gave her time to think about what happened to Bumblebee and whether or not he'd forgive her. Then a really horrible thought struck her, what if Death Star was masquerading as her? Headlights came from the opposite direction; she pulled further over in the overhanging branches so the driver couldn't see she was a driverless car. Nobody had told her about holograms yet.

It was early morning and the sky had a slight greenish glow heralding the morning. Bluestreak and Huffer were on sentry duty at the entrance to the base. The night had been a quiet one and they were now looking forward to a cube of energon and recharge. Sunblaze was driving through the desert kicking up a cloud of dust and sand behind her. She was glad to be out of the forest and the rain, and the night air rushing through her armor had dried off her protoform. Sunblaze stopped and looked ahead of her, her engines gently humming. She could see the shadow of the base against the early morning light and was relieved to be nearly home. Little did she know her problems were about to begin.

Death Star lay in the berth that was Sunblaze's with Arcee and Moonracer. She had already put dissention between herself pretending to be Sunblaze and Bumblebee, now it was time to work on these two. Slowly the Decepticon femme got out of her berth and looked down,

"_Yuk! Sunblaze how can you wake up to bright orange every morning," _she felt her Decepticon badge on her chest and smiled, "_At least I know where my loyalties lay Sunblaze,"_ Arcee awoke and turned to her side. Using her arm to support her head she looked at Sunblaze who had her back turned to the pink femme,

"Good recharge?" she asked,

"Yes it was, thank you," Death Star replied, "How was your game?"

"Yeah it was good, Moonracer and I hammered Sunsteaker and Sideswipe,"

Death Star turned around to look towards Moonracer's berth, "Where is she?"

"Moonracer?" she's out on patrol, it's her last one before she has a few days off,"

Arcee noticed the symbol on the chest of the orange femme and frowned,

"Sunblaze why are you wearing your Decepticon symbol?" she looked down and smirked, so Sunblaze even got rid of her symbol well this was going to be interesting!

"Oh I just wanted to wear it. It gives me a sense of belonging to something until I am accepted as Autobot," Arcee looked at her, her blue optics narrowing into slits "Is that a problem?" she asked with a smile,

Arcee shrugged "It's your choice but it could undo the good work you've done to prove you're worthy to be Autobot,"

"Death Star feigned concern, _"That's my intention," _she thought as she smirked inwardly, "Do you think so?" she asked,

"Yes I do," Arcee replied.

Death Star shrugged, Arcee frowned again, "_This is unusual behavior coming from Sunblaze," sh_e thought to herself.

"Anyway I need some energon, and so do you before you go and see Optimus Prime so he can test you on the Autobot creed," Death Star looked at her, "You do know it don't you?" the pink warrior asked,

"Yes I do," she replied.

All the Decepticons knew the Autobot creed, everybody joked about it at some time or another in the rec room. Starscream had become particularly good at reciting it mockingly. She just had to think of him to recite it, but she needed to make sure she didn't burst into laughter. They walked into the rec room, Tracks and Cliffjumper were in there waiting for their shift to start at Teletraan one. They had energon and when Tracks nudged Cliffjumper in the arm he accidentally caused some of Cliffjumper's energon to spill,

"Watch it you pompous glitch!" Cliffjumper snapped.

Tracks was pointing to Sunblaze Cliffjumper followed his finger. The orange femme walked around the rec room with her Decepticon symbol emblazoned across her chest,

"I thought Ratchet removed it" Cliffjumper said,

"Yeah so did I," Tracks replied,

"Looks like she was having us on all the way along," Cliffjumper sneered.

They got up and walked past her, Cliffjumper elbowed her in the shoulder as they walked past, "Pretender!" he snarled, "Once a con, always a con!"

Death Star turned around slowly and glared at him dangerously, her red optics burning angrily at him, "_We are Decepticons! Not cons!,"_ Tracks looked behind him,

"Wow if looks could kill, you'd be dead," he said,

"Huh, who cares, her days are numbered," Cliffjumper snipped.

Arcee sat with Hot Rod and Kup, no way was she going to be associated with the orange femme while she wore her Decepticon symbol. Arcee told Hot rod and Kup the conversation, they looked at her and then at Sunblaze,

"Move her out of your quarters. She's untrustworthy," Kup warned and started on one of his stories.

* * *

Sunblaze pulled up in front of the sentry, she was nervous the thought of Death Star pretending to be her hadn't left her all morning and by now she was convinced she would have the fight of her life on her hands,

"Morning Huffer," she called with a smile,

He looked up to see who had spoken to him, "Who are you?" he asked as he accessed his battle computer.

Sunblaze frowned, "_Oh no," "_I'm Sunblaze," He opened his radio link and called Prowl and Red Alert,

"**Go ahead,"** Prowl called back,

"**There is a Decepticon here claiming to be Sunblaze,"**

"**Alright, keep her there, I'm coming,"** he said,

"Stay where you are Decepticon, do not move!" Huffer replied as he transformed his hand into his cannon. Bluestreak watched what was going on and walked up beside her also armed with his rifle. Sunblaze stood there. Her dream shattered, her nightmare realized,

"I'm not Decepticon, I'm Sunblaze," she retorted sharply,

"No you're not, Sunblaze arrived yesterday with Bumblebee. Who are you?" he asked again.

Sunblaze looked at him confused, "I told you I'm Sunblaze, I was knock…"

"Save it, for Prowl," Huffer snapped,

"Good perhaps he'll listen to me," she replied,

"Huffer, perhaps she's telling the truth," Bluestreak replied

"Nah, she's Decepticon," he replied

"I was Decepticon. I left…"

"I told you to save it for Prowl, Sunblaze is already here,"Huffer retorted impatiently,

"No she isn't, that's Death Star. Look why don't you call Bumblebee?" Sunblaze replied angrily,

"Death Star is dead, Sunblaze killed her and I'm not calling Bumblebee," Sunblaze turned to Bluestreak,

"Bluestreak you believe me don't you?" Bluestreak shook his head solemnly, Sunblaze slumped,

"No, Huffer is right, Sunblaze came back yesterday and Bumblebee told Prowl in a report what happened. She's in a bit of trouble for not…" Bluestreak received a sharp nudge in the side from Huffer, "Don't give her too much information,"

"How is Bumblebee?" Sunblaze asked,

The sound of a siren and roaring engines approached the sentry gates of the base. Prowl and Jazz transformed and walked up to the three Cybertronians. Prowl looked at the femme standing before him, his logic circuits working overtime at the carbon copy of the bright orange femme. Jazz looked her over; he noted her Decepticon symbol was missing,

Sunblaze ran up to Jazz, "Jazz, I'm so glad you're here; please tell him I'm Sunblaze,"

"I don't know who you are but Sunblaze is already here," Prowl replied,

"No she's not I'm Sunblaze the one you think is Sunblaze is not, don't you understand?" she rose her arms beside her as she desperately tried to convince them of her identity

She looked around at the four mechs, there was only one thing left to do before they decided to send her back to the Decepticons, she accessed her cannon,

"I'm Sunblaze, the one that's claiming to be Sunblaze is an imposter, she growled, "Now let me in before I blast my way in,"

The four Autobots immediately went on the defensive, "Alright that's enough," Prowl replied.

He took a pair of stasis cuffs out of his sub space and grabbed Sunblaze by her arms. His grip was tight and the femme was beginning to grimace as she fought to loosen his grip, "Now you listen to me Decepticon, I don't know who you are but you're not Sunblaze," he said as he pushed her to the ground and pulled her hands behind her back,

"What are you doing Prowl?" Sunblaze yelled, "No. I came out on patrol with you because Decepticons were…oww you're hurting me. Jazz help me please,"

She felt her systems winding down, as the stasis cuffs took effect. Prowl hauled her up by the back of the helm,

"Oww!" she yelped, "I was hit across the back of the head and you're making it worse,"

Prowl had a look and noticed a sizable bruise across the back of her neck and some swelling, "We'll get Ratchet to look at it,"

"Not while I'm like this he's not. You've already destroyed my pride; him seeing me like this will make it worse,"

"Your pride is not the only thing that will be destroyed if you carry this on femme!" Jazz snarled, "Stop this at once before we are forced to harm you,"

Jazz called Hoist to carry her in through the side entrance that would lead into the brig. She felt humiliated and resented the treatment,

"Put me down!" she screamed as she was carried into the cell and respectfully laid on a berth, "How dare you treat me like a common criminal. _PUT ME DOWN!_" she repeated through clenched dental plates,

"She's feisty," Jazz said as he walked out of the cell leaving Prowl to take off the stasis cuffs. He pushed a button and pink energon bars sprang out of thin air.

Sunblaze got up and rushed at the bars,

"I want to see Optimus Prime," she demanded, "Let me see him,"

"You'll get to see him in good time," Prowl replied,

"I want to see him _NOW!" _she growled as she rushed at the bars again,

"Stop that!" Jazz snapped, "I don't want to have to explain a dead femme in the brig,"

"Not until I see Optimus Prime,"

"You'll hurt yourself," Prowl warned her,

"What would you care?" she snarled

Her optics were bright red with anger as she glared at the two Autobots and then she turned around and sat on the floor in the middle of the cell, cross legged. Defeated! The two Autobots looked at each other in stunned silence as Sunblaze folded in on herself,

"I'm going to see Optimus and give him a report," Prowl said quietly,

"Don't bother!" Sunblaze snarled,

"I'll go and tell Ratchet she's here. She needs some energon, she's a bit low and that bruise needs looking at," Jazz said,

Jazz walked out of the brig, not entirely convinced she was lying. A little voice was nagging at the back of his head and he decided to observe the Sunblaze roaming freely around the base.

Optimus Prime sat behind his desk listening to Prowl as he handed him the data pad. He looked at the tactician thoughtfully,

"I will get Ratchet to look at her, and I will ask Jazz to keep an eye on things. If the femme in the brig is speaking the truth then it won't be long before the other one will show her colors. She can't keep an act up that long, Sunblaze's character is unique for a Decepticon. She's coming to see me this morning, I might get some idea from her visit,"

"Yes sir,"

As Prowl left Optimus pushed a button and called Ratchet,

"You wanted to see me Prime?" Optimus got up,

"Yes there is a femme in the brig claiming to be Sunblaze who is injured. Could you check her out?"

"Yes, can she come up to the med bay?" Optimus Prime stopped and thought carefully,

"No, it's best she stays there,"

Ratchet walked down to the brig, he stopped outside the cell and looked in horror at the femme sitting on the floor. The medic punched in the key and waited for the bars to come down. He walked up to Sunblaze, kneeled in front of her and looked at her, he ran his hand down her faceplates,

"Sunblaze," Ratchet said quietly.

The femme didn't even look at him, he checked her chest, the Decepticon symbol wasn't there,

"Oh Sunblaze," he said sympathetically, "What happened for you to end up in here?"

She said nothing,

"I've brought you some energon," he held out the cube of energon for Sunblaze but she didn't even look at it, "Okay, you can have it when I'm gone but I want you to take it," he said and set it down in front of her,

"Optimus Prime tells me you've been injured, I'm just going to run a scan over your cpu and neck,"

Sunblaze sat there while he scanned the back of her neck, he was sure it was hurting but the femme wasn't even flinching. He noticed she made no attempt to pick up the cube of energon or establish eye contact with him. The scan picked up a huge bruise and swelling, "That looks painful,"

Sunblaze didn't acknowledge his last comment, Ratchet cycled air through his vents. He doubted her being a Decepticon and was quietly convinced she was Sunblaze, the lack of a symbol was proof enough for him; he was the one who took it off. He ran a hand gently over her cpu and got up,

"The bruising and swelling is starting to heal, you'll be fine in a few days. I need you to take the energon, you're levels are very low,"

Sunblaze once again made no attempt to establish eye contact with him; he shook his head and left the brig. Once again Sunblaze was left with the hum of the energon bars to keep her company. He walked toward the med bay unaware of a pair of optics watching him. The owner of the optics made her way to the brig and tried to open the door,

"Access denied," a voice said,

She swore and slammed the door with her fist. Ironhide was walking past her, he looked at her as she hit the door with her fist,

"Problem?" he asked.

Death Star turned around quickly and found herself face to face with Ironhide,

"…N-No," she lied while she had her hand behind her back and shook it,

"Why are you here anyway?" Death Star looked around, she needed an answer quickly,

"I uhhhmmm, I've forgotten where my quarters are, I must have lost my memory when Death Star hit me,"

"Well then you should go and see Ratchet, I'll take you to your quarters," Ironhide replied

In Prime's office Optimus listened to Ratchet,

"I've checked her, her bruising will go down soon. Is she the real Sunblaze? Well she isn't wearing a Decepticon symbol, I took hers off right at the beginning on her request. I am worried about her Prime, she made no effort to talk to me, establish eye contact or pick up the energon cube. It was almost like I was with an empty shell,"

"Is there any other way to prove she is Sunblaze?" Prime asked,

"I'd need to check my files. There may be something that Sunblaze has that the one saying she's Sunblaze doesn't,"

"Hmmm, see if you can find something out for the sake of the femme in the brig,"

Ratchet went back to his mad bay and up to his data library and keyed in the code to unlock it. A hologram came up in front of his face, he activated voice control,

"Sunblaze," the medic said

A data file slid out of the library, when a chime rang out in the med bay, Ratchet went to answer it,

"Hello Sunblaze," he said, "What can I do for you?"

"I am having trouble with my memory since Death Star hit me across the back of the neck," Ratchet looked at her, "_Strange; the orange femme in the brig has a bruised neck,"_

"Okay, sit on the berth and I'll have a look,"

He placed the data file next to Sunblaze and went to fetch his tools. Death Star saw the data file sitting and there, she looked at Ratchet who still had his back turned to her, she quickly picked up the file and sub spaced it. When the medic returned he looked at where the data file was and scowled at Sunblaze,

"Put it back," he said,

"What" Death Star asked,

"The data file, put it back,"

"I haven't got it, you sure you put it there?" she asked innocently,

"Yes I am, now put it back," he replied more firmly,

"I haven't got it Ratchet, you silly medic I am the one in here for memory loss,"

A wrench hit her across the helm, "Owww!" Death Star howled, "What was that for?"

"Your cheek,"

A finger transformed into a probe, with his other hand he pulled the side panel to Sunblaze's cpu and pushed a probe into her memory banks. Death Star could hear a hum in her head; she found it noisy and irritating but said nothing to the medic. Finally the scan ended, the medic pulled out the probe, and felt the back of her neck but he couldn't find any sign of bruising,

"Hmmm, you're memory banks are fine and the bruising seems to have gone down. Now before I let you go how about you tell me about the data file because if you have it and walk out of here with it, you have broken a rule and will end up in the brig,"

Death Star looked at him, "I haven't got it," she replied vehemently.

Ratchet cycled air through his vents, "You're one stubborn femme," he said as he gave his hand to help her off the berth. As he did he noticed the Decepticon symbol on her chest, he didn't say anything to her but made a note of informing Optimus Prime.

Death Star turned her back on the medic and walked out smirking victoriously to herself. Ratchet opened his comm. Link to Prime,

"**I've just had Sunblaze with me; she was behaving in an unusual manner,"**

"**I'm coming,"** he said.

Optimus Prime quickly made his way to the med bay, once he was inside Ratchet locked the door and put up a "Do not disturb sign," Optimus turned to Ratchet,

"What happened?" he asked the medic,

"Sunblaze was behaving in an unusual manner, firstly she has her symbol on. I remember how adamant she was about not having one. I put Sunblaze's file on the berth while I went to fetch something but when I came back it was gone, right now I'm kicking myself for being so careless. Sunblaze is adamant she doesn't have it and then she claims to have memory loss from being hit across the back of the head by Death Star. I checked her memory, everything is intact and she has no evidence of injury to the back of her neck. I checked the femme in the brig and she does have an injury. Prime I think the real Sunblaze is the one in the brig and the one pretending to be Sunblaze has the data file. We need to get it off her,"

"Hmmm, we can't just start making accusations Ratchet. We need to sit tight and observe for a while. Do you have back up files?"

"Yes sir, we can't leave her down there," Ratchet insisted,

"She stays down there, we have to treat this situation with wisdom and sensitivity," Optimus replied firmly,

"But what if she is the real Sunblaze, we've let her down if we keep her down there," Ratchet counter argued,

"She stays there," Optimus retorted, "In the meantime I will ask everybody to keep an eye out for your data pad, but you need to look for it in here too. And Ratchet, don't be too hard on yourself,"

Optimus left the med bay, Ratchet watched as he left and started to look for the data pad. He was sure he left it on the berth and cursed himself again for leaving it lying around.

Death Star made her way back to the quarters she was sharing with Moonracer and Arcee. She lay on her berth and tried to open the file but it had a security code and it was impossible. She heard the sound of laughter coming from a femme and a mech from outside the door; Death Star quickly took the pad and hid it in her subspace. The door swooshed open revealing Moonracer and Sunstreaker in a tight embrace. Moonracer looked in, and was surprised to see Death Star in there,

"Sorry," she said,

Death Star said nothing, she just moved past the two Autobots and walked down the corridor,

"I don't trust that femme," Sunstreaker snarled.

Ohh, how Death Star missed Skywarp; she sat in the rec room alone and tried to contact him through their bond. His bond was open and he sent a stronger one back, they did this for about five minutes. It was a competition they shared between them to see who could send the most powerful surge, most of the time it was him.

Arcee entered the rec room looking for Moonracer,

"Hi Sunblaze, have you seen Racer?"

Death Star looked at her, "Who's Racer?"

Arcee looked at her puzzled; it was an affectionate name for the femme which she shared with Sunblaze, "Moonracer," she replied,

"Yeah she's in our quarters with Sunstreaker,"

"Ohhh," Arcee replied, "Thanks," and walked off.

Sunsteaker was just leaving as Arcee arrived, he kissed Moonracer on the forehead and went off to find his brother. Arcee looked at the turquoise femme,

"What do you see in him?" she asked, "He's so narcissistic,"

"When you look past the narcissism you find a spark of gold," Moonracer replied with a smile,

"I'm sure he has," Arcee replied, "And I bet it shines just as bright as his bright yellow armor," the two femme laughed.

Death Star made her way to the med bay purposefully and knocked on the door. Ratchet opened it and was surprised to see Sunblaze standing there again, she held out her hand in front of her,

"I found this on Moonracer's berth," Death Star said,

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "Moonracer's?" he replied,

"Yes I know, it surprised me too but she begged me not to tell anyone," Ratchet glared at her, his blue optics boring into her. Death Star felt uncomfortable and tried to hide it but the medic didn't miss it,

"Thank you, Sunblaze,"he finally replied, "I will speak with Optimus Prime about this, "

"Yes sir," Sunblaze replied and walked off smirking to herself. She knew she had to see Optimus Prime but went in the opposite direction to his office instead.

* * *

Optimus Prime sat in his office with his face in his hands. Ratchet had gone to see him with the data file on Sunblaze and told Prime what the orange femme had said to him. This was very disturbing and he found it very hard to believe that Moonracer would do such a thing but he was in a situation where he had to follow it through. He pushed a button on his desk and called Elita. The magenta femme answered his call promptly and was also shocked by the news that met her audio sensors and was quick to come to Moonracer's defense,

"Moonracer wouldn't do such a thing," she said as she sat down,

"That's what I think too, Elita but I need to hear it from her," Prime replied

"Do we need to do that, surely we know her better then we know Sunblaze after all she was a Decepticon," Elita suggested,

"Yes we do," Optimus Prime pushed a button and called Moonracer in, "It pains me to do this," he said,

"And me too," Elita replied, "She's a sensitive femme, be careful. If you hurt her you'll be answering to me," she snapped,

Optimus Prime looked at her with annoyance. It was bad enough he had to speak to Moonracer without the magenta femme throwing her weight around, "Elita I am the Autobot leader, you don't speak to me like that and I don't answer to you," Prime retorted,

"I am the commander of the femme division of the Autobot army so yes you do answer to me," Ratchet rolled his optics,

"Alright you two let's keep this professional, you can have your domestic in your quarters," they both looked at him,

"Uh hmm, sorry Ratchet," Elita replied.

There was a gentle tap at the door. Optimus Prime's spark beat faster than ever, he had never had to question somebody of such high integrity and was concerned about her reaction,

"You called me?" Moonracer asked,

"Yes we did," he replied, "Please sit down,"

Moonracer sat on the chair opposite Optimus Prime and looked around his office. She frowned when she saw Elita and Ratchet there as well and wondered what could possibly be wrong,

"Moonracer," Prime said, "Have you removed anything from Ratchet's med bay?"

Moonracer was stunned at the question and it showed,"No," the turquoise femme replied, "Why would I do that?"

"That's what we thought," Optimus said,

"May I ask why you've asked me?"

"Sunblaze brought a data file to the med bay and said she saw you with it," Ratchet said.

Moonracer looked at him with disbelief, "And you believed her?"

"No we don't " he replied,

"Then why am I here and why does she accuse me?" Moonracer asked,

"I don't know," Elita replied,

Moonracer was crestfallen, and scolded herself for being so stupid for having a con as a friend, she looked down and then up at them,"I didn't do it," she replied,

"Thank you Moonracer. That was what we wanted to hear," Optimus said,

"And I am really disappointed that she would accuse me of such a thing, and you would want to ask me if I did it,"

"Moonracer we had to follow this through, she implicated you," Prime replied,

"Leave me alone," the turquoise femme got up,

"Moonracer," Elita said as she walked toward her, "Please we believe you, we just wanted..."

Moonracer shook her head, left the office and went to find Sunstreaker. The turquoise femme knew she had made mistakes in the past but she'd never take something that didn't belong to her and she was angry and hurt. She found him, walked up to him, and threw her arms around his neck,

"Hey babe, what's the matter?" he asked,

"I've just come from Optimus Prime's office, Sunblaze told Ratchet I stole a data file from his med bay and Optmus Prime asked me if I did it,"

"What?"

"Elita was in there and Ratchet as well,"

"Oh Racer, come with me," he said and walked her to a quiet corner of the rec room where they sat and he comforted her.

Death Star stood around the corner listening to the couple talking, smirking. Jazz was walking to his office when he saw Sunblaze standing in the corridor and wondered what she was doing standing alone. When he was a little way off he noticed the purple symbol on Sunblaze's chest and became more suspicious of her actions,

"What are you doing and why have you got your Decepticon badge on,"

Death Star glared at him, "Because I want to," she snarled, "Now if you don't mind I have to go and see Prime and then on patrol," she walked around the saboteur,but he grabbed her arm,

"With who?" he asked,

Moonracer," she replied,

"Moonracer's not rostered on for patrol, she's on days off. What are you up to Sunblaze?" Jazz moved around and stood in front of her, blocking her way in the corridor,

"Isn't she? Oh sorry, my bad," she replied as she walked off,

Jazz wached her suspiciously and opened his radio link to Moonracer. The turquoise femme had shut her radio link off, she wasn't in the mood to speak with anybody.

* * *

Mirage had heard about the femme in the brig and decided to do some investigating himself. He'd seen the orange femme talking to Jazz and then walk off,

"Now where's she going?" Mirage muttered, and followed her while activating his cloaking device.

She didn't have the code to the brig so she had to wait in a dark corner to sneak in behind somebody else. Eventually Bumblebee turned up with a cube of energon for the femme, Ratchet had asked him to go and visit her in the hope that she may come out of herself if she saw him. He took the energon cube and went to the brig. He punched in the code and opened the door, Death Star darted across the corridor and followed him in unaware of the spy who'd just tuned the corner and seen her.

Death Star snuck into an empty cell and waited, Mirage waited outside for Bumblebee to come out so that he didn't alert Death Star to his being there. The brig was quite dark except for the one cell with its energon bars humming. Bumblebee made his way down the corridor,

"Blaze," he called quietly.

Sunblaze's spark fluttered and she turned around to see Bumblebee looking at her, and then turned back again,

"Go away," she snipped,

Bumblebee whined sadly, what had happened to his little ray of Sunshine, "Blaze I brought you some energon. You need it, Ratchet is worried about you, your levels are low,"

"I don't care," she repelied,

"Blaze, please, look at me,"

Sunblaze turned around, she looked sad and pale and that worried the scout, he cycled air through his vents,

"Don't do this to yourself Blaze. Fight," he implored her,

"How can I when nobody will believe who I am," her voice quivered with emotion,

"I believe you," he replied, "I love you Blaze, don't give up on me," he said and walked away from the bars and out of the brig. He saw Mirage just behind the doors,

"Mi..."

"Ssshhh. I'm not here," Bumblebee nodded and walked off towards the med bay.

Death Star watched Bumblebee leave and then walked up to Sunblaze's cell. Sunblaze was sitting with her back to the doors, legs crossed, and face in her hands. An energon cube was behind her and left untouched. She changed back to her normal form and looked at Sunblaze,

"Well this is all too familiar isn't it Sunblaze,"

Mirage stood still in a corner as he took the whole scene in to use as evidence when he presented it to Optimus and Prowl,

"Go away," Sunblaze snapped,

"Sunblaze look at me," the femme refused to turn around,

"Sunblaze, look at me," Death Star said again more firmly.

Sunblaze refused to turn around again. Death Star cycled air through her vents,

"You know I've had fun pretending to be you, nobody will ever trust you again," she sneered.

Sunblaze turned around expecting to see a purple femme but instead she was looking at herself,

"Death Star what have you done?" Sunblaze whispered,

"Oh, I've just shown the Autobots what you're really like," she replied in Sunblaze's voice, "They'll never trust you again, all the terrible things you've done and the friends and lovers you've hurt, you'll have to come back to the Decepticons now,"

Sunblaze stood up a new energy racing through her systems, energy full of hatred and anger toward the femme standing in front of her,

"No, I will not come back to the Decepticons. I'd rather die than go back,"

Death Star laughed, "Well I can arrange that," she said

Sunblaze roared as she backed away and rushed at the bars. Death Star backed away as sparks of energon flew away from the bars and died on the metal floor. Sunblaze did it again, her armor clanging as she fell to the floor,

"Death Star if I ever get out of here I will kill you," she bellowed,

"Oh well I'd better make sure you never get out hadn't I, hmmm let me see. Death. That will do it. A certain mech has crossed me, what were his words…"I love you. Oh how sweet!" She said sarcastically as she turned her back on Sunblaze and then turned back around her red optics burning with malice, "He will say that to me as he looks into my optics. Oh the ultimate betrayal. Bumblebee killed by me pretending to be you, you killed by the Autobots for something they think you did. I like it don't you?" Death Star walked off and then came back, "I shall be so sad to see you die, shame! We used t e such good friends," she sneered and walked away laughing, "I love being a Decepticon. Megatron will be pleased when he hears what's happened,"

Mirage had to physically hold himself back as the Decepticon passed him,

"Death Star, no," Sunblaze yelled, "Death Star," she screamed at the top of her voice over and over again, her fist slamming into the wall. She picked up the energon cube and threw it at the bars, energon fizzed and formed a puddle on the floor.

Mirage waited for the door to shut before walking up to Sunblaze's cell. He heard the hiss and then the clink as the lock clicked into place. The spy deactivated his cloaking device and walked up to Sunblaze's cell. She'd stopped screaming and banging and was now pacing the floor angrily,

"Sunblaze," he called, she ignored him,

"Sunblaze," he yelled a little louder.

Sunblaze stopped pacing and looked toward the bars. She recognized the posh voice,

"You've come to gloat have you, the silly Decepticon…I knew she couldn't do it,"

"No, why I'm here is of no consequence to you, not yet anyway,"

Sunblaze stopped pacing and looked at him, "What do you mean?" she walked toward the bars, feeling hopeful,

"I saw what happened, I've heard it all. I'm going to take the evidence I've collected to Optimus. We will get you out of this mess but for now just sit tight, trust me, Sunblaze. Can you do that?" she nodded, "Good girl," he said.

He walked out of the brig switching on his cloaking device as he did, now he knew the real Sunblaze was the one in the brig, he had to get the evidence to the right hands quickly and safely.

He saw Jazz and showed him everything. The saboteur copied the file,

"Show it to Prime," Jazz said, "I'll take this one to Prowl.

Death Star heard the conversaion between Jazz and Mirage, "_Oh no you don't!"_ she thought, she rushed up to Jazz and hit him across the cpu. The saboteur groaned and fell to the ground. Death star dragged his body into a dark corridor and left him, she then went to find Mirage. She coudn't find him but she found Prime's office and knocked on the door,

"Come in," he called, she walked in with a mock expression of distress

Optimus Prime looked up, "Sunblaze what's the matter?" he asked

"The prisoner threatened to kill me," she replied sadly,

"Did you go into the brig?" Optimus asked her

"Yes I did," Prime pinched the bridge of his nose, now they really did have a problem,

"Sunblaze," he said, "You mustn't go down there, you have no need to,"

"Yes sir," she replied, "What will happen with her?" Optimus looked at her again, his expression darkened,

"That is none of your business," he replied,

"Oh, you should send her back to the Decepticons, let _them_ deal with her," Optmus looked at her,

"Like I said," he replied firmly, "It is none of your business, you may leave,"

"Yes sir," she replied and carried on with her hunt for Mirage.

Optimus Prime left his office to speak with Prowl, "I want the femme in the brig under guard at all times," he said.

The tactician looked at him, "That bad, huh?"

"Apparantly she threatened to kill Sunblaze," Prime replied.

Prowl looked at him, "What was she doing in the brig? More importantly how did she get in there?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Don't worry Prime leave it with me, we'll set up a roster, perhaps Sunblaze should have a guardian as well,"

"Thanks," Optimus replied as he patted the tactician's shoulder, "I knew I could count on you,"

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was a bit long, it just kept flowing.

End of chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer; **I have no ownership over transformers or their merchandise. I do own two characters; Sunblaze and Death Star.

Sorry I took so long to update, my laptop became corrupted and I had to wait for it to be fixed but here is the next chapter. Is it over for Sunblaze or Death Star? Read on and find out.

* * *

Chapter 12

Desperate measures.

Wheeljack was in his lab pottering around with an invention he had been working on. Death Star knocked on his door and walked in, he was surprised to see Sunblaze standing there but also annoyed by her lack of regard for his rule of waiting until he answers,

"Hello Sunblaze is there anything I can do for you?" he snapped,

"Actually there is, I would like you to remove my symbol," she said.

He looked at her a little puzzled, "Ratchet has already removed it for you,"

Her hand transformed into a pistol, "Remove it!" she demanded,

Wheeljack lifted his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright little lady," he took a tool and started to remove the symbol on her shoulder,"

"Don't you patronise me," she growled as she waited for him to complete his work,

"There it is finished," he said as he rubbed the area where her symbol was. "Thank you," she said and walked out of his lab, "Do not tell anybody about this or I will see to it that you disappear too,"she

Wheeljack's expression darkened, "Sunblaze, what have you done?" he asked,

She smiled, "Nothing," she replied innocently and hummed as she flounced off out of his lab.

She felt naked without her symbol and she knew that if Megatron or anybody else found out she'd be disgraced but if her plan was to work she had to get it removed. She checked her energy levels, they were beginning to get low and she needed to find a place to recharge quickly or her disguise would disappear. Death Star slowly made her way through the corridors to the quarters she shared with Arcee and Moonracer and laid in Sunblaze's berth. A warning flashed across her screen,

"Shut down imminent! Recharge required,"

Death Star shut down her systems one by one, keeping only those needed going.

Mirage knew he had to get the information to Optimus, it was the solid evidence his leader needed. He was aware of the of the danger of the situation and activated his cloaking device again. He moved silently through the corridors hoping that Jazz had got to Prowl,

"**Mirage to Jazz**,"

Silence! The spy tried again,

"**Mirage to Jazz come in**,"

Mirage knew that if the saboteur was on a mission he would sometimes switch his radio link off so he wasn't too concerned that Jazz wasn't responding but just to be on the safe side he called Prowl,

"**Mirage to Prowl,"**

"**Prowl here, go ahead Mirage,"**

"**Has Jazz seen you?"**

"**No, I haven't seen him all day. Is there a problem?"**

"**Yes he was supposed to speak to you. I spoke with him just now, I have some evidence suggesting the femme in the brig is actually Sunblaze. I'm on my way to Prime now,"**

"**I'm on my way" **Prowl said.

He immediately closed off his link and made his way to Optimus Prime's office. Mirage carried on through the corridors, all the time his cloaking device remained on which angered the spy. This was his base, why should he have to become invisible in _his _base. Once at Prime's office he keyed in a code on the door pad which alerted Optimus that he was there on an urgent matter.

The Autobot leader switched off his communications and opened the door for Mirage. The spy walked in through the door and made himself visible again, Prime quickly closed the door and locked it,

"Optimus I have some information you need to see," he activated the holoform and played the scene in the brig. As he was doing that Prowl arrived and watched the scene too. Once the hologram ended silence descended upon Prime's office,

"Jazz was supposed to have got the information to Prowl but he never made it,"

Optimus's expression darkened, "This is very serious. Mirage did you get to speak with Sunblaze?"

"Yes sir, I did,"

"Good, who else knows?"

"I believe Bumblebee does,"

Optimus Prime looked at Prowl and Mirage, "I want a guard in the brig watching Sunblaze. I also want Bee in here; he needs to be told of the situation. Whoever the imposter is she has threatened Bumblebee. Nobody is to breathe a word of this; if the femme pretending to be Sunblaze finds out we know things could become very ugly. We don't know if there are other Decepticons involved so be careful," Optimus Prime warned,

"What about Jazz?" Mirage asked,

"Prowl I want you to set up a search party, it's quite possible he fell fowl of her,"

"Yes sir,"

Optimus sat down and called Bumblebee, he pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered if they were too hasty with Monnracer. There was a knock at his door, Prime looked up,

"Come in Bumblebee," he called,

"You wanted to see me?" Bumblebee asked,

"Yes Bumblebee I need to speak with you about Sunblaze,"

The scout walked in and sat opposite Optimus, "Bumblebee, I need you to be careful. Sunblaze is in the brig, the one claiming to be her is not Sunblaze. She has made a threat against your life. You need to be extra vigilant and keep any meetings with her in public places,"

"Yes sir, Bumblebee replied, "But what about Sunblaze, can't she come out?"

"No for the time being she is safer where she is,"

* * *

Death Star was still asleep when Arcee and Moonracer arrived back in their quarters after their patrol shift,

"Oh look, its sleeping beauty," Arcee said sarcastically, "Let's wake her up,"

Arcee looked at Moonracer, the turquoise femme nodded at her, smirking. She slowly walked toward Sunblaze,

"Don't even think about it!" she warned.

The pink warrior stopped dead in her tracks, she was awake!

"Get up!" she snarled at Sunblaze,

"No, I'm finishing off my recharge,"

"Like fun you are," she replied as she pulled the femme off her berth and hauled her up by the helm,

"Get out!" Arcee growled and pushed Sunblaze out of their quarters.

Sunblaze fell backwards across the corridor. Arcee watched as she got up, "You will die for that, Autobot!" Death Star screamed,

"Is that a threat?" Arcee retorted angrily as she pushed Death Star against the wall and pinned her there, "I can report you for that, Autobots don't threaten each other, or …maybe you're not an Autobot…maybe you're not even Sunblaze,"

Arcee let her go and headed back toward the door of their quarters. Death Star onlined her cannon,

"Arcee, look out!" Moonracer yelled. Arcee could just register the blue ball of plasma heading in her direction. She quickly shut the door avoiding the hit from the round and slid to the ground,

"Arcee are you okay?" Moonracer asked as she raced to the pink femme,

"I'm fine," she replied.

Moonracer helped her up and walked her to her berth, "Sit down here, Arcee, I'm calling Prowl,"

"**Prowl here, go ahead Moonracer,"**

"**Sunblaze shot Arcee,"**

"**Is she alright?" **the 2 IC asked,

"**Yes sir, she is just a bit shaken,"**

"**Where are you?"**

"**In our quarters,"**

"**Okay, lock your door and stay in there, she may still be outside. I will send Bumblebee and Bluestreak to come and investigate the situation,"**

Bluestreak and Bumblebee walked to the femmes quarters. The yellow and black scout saw the scorch mark on their door and felt it,

"It's still warm," he said,

The two mechs looked around but Sunblaze was not about. Bluestreak knocked on the door,

"Who is it?" Arcee called,

"Bumblebee and Bluetstreak," the scout replied

The door opened to reveal Arcee still looking a little shaken, "Are you alright?" Bluestreak asked, "You look like you could do with some high grade,"

"She threatened me," Arcee replied,

"You need to go and see Prowl and report it; we'll escort you there, you should probably change your code too. Ask Prowl to give you a secure code," Bumblebee took hold of Arcee's arm and wrapped his other one around her shoulder plates.

"Thank you, but I'm not injured," she replied

A noise was heard behind them, the four Autobots immediately accessed their battle computers and looked around. Huffer was walking up the corridor. When he saw the four Autobots armed and poised for battle he stopped and raised his hands in surrender. The four Autobots heaved sighs of relief and retracted their weapons,

"Sorry Huffer, we thought you were soembody else," Bluestreak said,

"Not a problem," he replied as he carried on walking through the corridor.

* * *

Optimus Prime walked through the corridors and down into the brig with a cube of high grade from Ratchet. He was going over the conversation he had with Elita that morning and wondered if his spark mate would heed his warning,

"Elita, she is dangerous. I want you to wait until somebody else can be there with you," he knew that no matter how much he implored Elita, she wasn't going to give in.

Elita was about to walk out of the door, she turned around to face him, "Prime, I'll be fine," she counter argued,

"Well, I don't want you to go, wait until you can be with Ironhide and Chromia,"

"Prime you know they can't be with me today. I don't want to let her down," She sauntered toward Optimus and placed her arms around his shoulders, "Why don't you come with me then?"

He looked down at her and pulled her arms away from his shoulders, "Elita, you know I can't do that today. I have to sort this mess out,"

"Well, that's settled then, I'm going to do it...alone," she snapped and left their quarters.

He walked through the brig wondering if he should have been firmer with the femme commander, and came to the conclusion it may have been more prudent if he was. Optimus decided that he would put everything aside and try to convince Elita once more to not go ahead with it or be there with her if the stubborn femme wouldn't give in. He keyed in the code to Sunblaze's cell and kneeled in front of her. Optimus held out his arm and gently stroked her face; it felt cold and lifeless,

She looked up at him, "I'm Sunblaze," she whispered,

He smiled, "I know you are, Mirage told me everything yesterday"

Optimus Prime watched as her optics brightened with hope, he looked down at the cube of energon in his hand,

"Ratchet asked me to give you this," he said as he handed it to Sunblaze.

The orange femme hesitated before taking it; she drank it gratefully and looked at him, "Optimus Prime, I'm scared. What if she succeeds in killing Bumblebee or…,"

"Shhh," Optimus Prime said as he stroked her helm, "It's not going to happen, Bumblebee has been told of the situation and he is aware of what's going on. Somebody is guarding you now to make sure nothing happens to you. We believe you'll be safer in here until we can sort this mess out, and as long as she thinks we think she's you we can keep you safe. She's played a clever game but the femme is running out of time,""

"Death Star," Sunblaze said, "The femme's name is Death Star,"

"Do you know her?" Prime asked,

"We used to be friends. When I left the Decepticons she did everything to help me but she also told me we could never be friends again if I join the Autobots," Sunblaze looked at him, the hopeful expression disappeared to one of sadness, "I can't be an Autobot now, she's destroyed that," Sunblaze looked down at the energon cube and drank a bit more, as a tear rolled down her faceplate,

"Who says?" he asked, she shrugged her shoulders, "Its obvious, nobody is going to trust me anymore,"

"I make the final decision over your future, you will be fine. Trust me Sunblaze," he replied sincerely as he wiped the tear away, "Besides I know a certain scout who won't let go of you that easily," She smiled,

"Jazz said that to me too. I didn't know he thought of me that much,"

"He loves you, Sunblaze," Prime replied.

He got up slowly, Sunblaze watched as he left her cell, her spark pulse beating stronger now with a fresh hope. He locked her cell and she was alone again. Her hope disappearing with every fading step Optimus Prime made as he walked out of the brig.

* * *

Death Star moved through the base, she was livid. Arcee had challenged her and threatened to report her. She had to get to the femme before she got to Prowl. What was she going to do? A thought crossed her mind; she'd get to Prowl first. Death Star raced through the corridors, in an effort to get to Prowl. Just as she turned the corridor she heard the two mechs and femme,

"It's really strange. I don't think she is Sunblaze," Arcee complained.

Bumblebee knew the truth but he wasn't at liberty to say anything, this was all to be kept secret. Moonracer noticed a small pool of blue energon on the floor,

"Look at that," she said.

The other three Autobots looked, "Strange," Bumblebee said and called a cleaner drone.

They knocked on the door to Prowl's office. He looked up from his data pad,

"Arcee, are you okay?" he asked, as he organized a chair for her,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stop fussing," she smiled,

"Arcee, you may be a warrior but even the most hardened warriors can get shaken. Bumblebee can you get her some high grade?"

"Yes sir," Bee replied and left. Death Star was running so fast she careered into him and knocked him over,

"Oh Bumblebee, I'm so sorry," she said as she offered her hand.

Bumblebee looked at her and swiped her hand away angrily, "You should be more careful, Sunblaze," he snapped,

"I know…but I really needed to see Prowl,"

"Prowl's busy, you'll have to wait until later"

"Okay, hey Bumblebee maybe we should get together some time, you know. Have some time out. Things have been pretty strained between us lately; we should try and patch things up between us,"

Bumblebee looked at her, "Yeah okay, this afternoon in the rec room at shift change,"

"Well I was thinking of somewhere a little more private," she said,

"Rec room at shift change or we don't meet," he replied,

Death Star cycled air through her vents, "So be it!" she snapped and stormed off.

Bumblebee walked in the opposite direction and took a different route to the rec room.

Elita was walking toward the hologram room not feeling all that happy about being alone with Sunblaze. She had a real sense of foreboding and was wondering if she should cancel it until she could have somebody there with her, but her sense of duty kept getting in the way. She met Sunblaze in the corridor,

"There you are," she said, "Now I haven't got to find you. It's just me today, Ironhide and Chromia are on their duties. Are you ready, we are going to practice hand to hand combat,"

Death Star couldn't believe her luck, alone with Elita and doing hand to hand combat; here was her chance to make things take a turn for the worse for Sunblaze.

"_It sure will," _she thought to herself with a smirk, "Yes I'm ready,"

Ratchet was trying to raise Jazz on his comm. Link but the silver saboteur was just not responding. He was beginning to get frustrated and went to look for the mech himself. On the way he met up with Prime who was on his way back from the brig and communicated on the private radio link he had with the leader,

"**Optimus, how is Sunblaze?"** he asked,

"**She is okay, she took some energon and we had a chat. We need to get this problem sorted out though; she won't last much longer down there,"**

"**I have been trying to raise Jazz but he isn't answering me. Most likely trying to avoid me," **

"**That is very strange because Jazz was supposed to speak with Prowl this morning but he never got there. He was taking some information regarding the femme in the brig to him which he'd received from Mirage,"**

Ratchet looked at him, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is, old friend but we shouldn't talk here, it's not secure,"

"Well let's go back to the med bay; it's more secure there," Ratchet suggested

The two mechs made their way back to the med bay, on the way Ratchet's radio pinged,

"**Raaaaaattttttttcheeeeeee, heeeelllllp meeeee," Jazz whined,**

"**Jazz, where are you?" **Ratchet asked,

"**Daaarrrrr," **

"**Jazz look around you, is there anything you can see which will suggest where you are?"**

The saboteur looked around his surroundings,

"**Darrrrr," **he said again.

Ratchet shook his head in frustration, Optimus looked at him,

"Is there a problem?"

"Jazz has just communicated with me, but he isn't telling me where he is. He sounds like he's in trouble. Prime, we need to find him quickly he sounds badly injured,"

"What has she done?" Optimus growled under his breath, forgetting Ratchet's sensitive audio systems,

"Who?" he asked,

"**The femme in the brig is actually Sunblaze,"** he replied, "**Which means the other femme is a pretender**,"

A sudden thought crossed Optimus's processors filling him with horror and dread. Ratchet noticed the look of fear on the leader's faceplates,

"What's the matter Prime?" he asked,

"Elita is training Sunblaze on her own today, hand to hand combat I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen. I need to get to her and try to stop her,"

He opened his radio link to Elita but she wasn't responding, her communications were switched off. Prime swore to himself,

"Ratchet I can't get to her," he raced through the corridors at full speed. Passersby watched Optimus and Ratchet as they raced to the hologram room, all the while Prime was trying to reach the femme commander and praying she'd be okay.

Elita closed the hologram room door and went to lock it but hesitated, she decided to leave it unlocked for safety. She heard a movement coming toward her and her energon ran cold. Death Star took a swing at her, Elita quickly swung around and blocked her, she stared straight into Death Star's red optics, they were full of hatred,

"Always be on your guard," she snarled at the Decepticon.

Death star smirked, "Perhaps you should always be on your guard," she retorted,

"Don't you worry about that…I am,"

She grabbed Death Star's wrists in a firm hold and kicked her feet from under her. Death Star yelped as she fell,

"Never underestimate your opponent," Elita replied through gritted dental plates as she held Death Star in a firm grasp.

"I could outwit you anytime you old glitch," Death Star growled as she pulled Elita over and placed both her wrists in a wrist lock.

Elita struggled against the young femme, she was strong but what she had in strength she lacked in experience as the femme commander rolled over pulling Death Star to the ground. She got up quickly and raced to the other side of the hologram room. She then turned around but Death Star was gone. Elita looked at the door, it was still shut, her spark pulse quickened. Elita accessed her battle computer and searched for the Decepticon,

"Where's she gone," she growled to herself, and looked around.

Up in the ceiling there were beams, which could be used as an aid in training, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe used them frequently for their jet judo practices. Some of the beams were wide while others were narrow, they were all dark and ideal for a dark mech or femme to hide. A plum body lay flat on a beam and watched the femme commander as she moved. All Elita had to do was stop under where Death Star was laying and then it would be lights out for the femme commander. Elita stopped looking and slowly looked up…nothing!

She started to walk toward the door when a sudden blood curdling cry came out from above her. She felt Death Star land on her shoulders and pulled at her faceplates and helm. Elita screamed out with pain, Death Star jumped off her back and pushed the femme commander to the ground and pulled at her armor exposing an energon line. Death Star grabbed it and pulled it hard. Warnings flashed across Elita's optics as she felt Death Star's foot on her back, the Decepticon bent down,

"Never underestimate your opponent," she snarled as she moved her foot off of Elita's back and onto her legs, and with all her weight stepped on it.

Crunch! Went her leg struts and once again Elita moaned in pain. Death Star trotted out of the hologram room and looked back at the dying femme, smirked and raced to the wash racks to wash off the energon.

Optimus Prime felt a pang in his spark, he stopped running, "Elita! No!" he growled.

Ratchet was the first one into the hologram room. He raced to Elita's side and kneeled down beside her in a pool of energon, it was still warm. Very gently he turned her over and respectfully held her in his arms as he scanned the damage. Her optics shuttered open,

"Ratchet…," she whispered, "It hurts,"

He laid her back down just as Prime reached him. He dropped to his knees,

"Elita," he cried, she opened her optics again, "Prime, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Ssshhh," he said, "It's okay, and you're safe now,"

Ratchet's finger transformed into a syringe which he used to inject a serum into Elita's body. He then worked frantically on Elita trying to stabilize her, tools rapidly appearing and disappearing from his hands which were now covered with energon. Every now and then yelling at Elita to stay with him,

"I'm gonna kill er," Prime growled,

"Optimus, now is not the time, Elita needs you," Ratchet yelled. He opened his radio link,

"**Wheeljack hologram room. NOW!"** he barked,

"Coming Ratch," Wheeljack said and rushed to the hologram room.

Energon would not stop pouring out of Elita's hose, the medic grabbed Prime's hands, "Hold these together," he growled.

Prime held the hoses together while Ratchet transformed a servo into a hose with a small nozzle. A thick glue like substance oozed out of the nozzle and onto the ends of the hose,

"Hold it there until I say let it go, it needs to dry before they are secure,"

Wheeljack looked at the scene with horror, Ratchet and Optimus were both covered with energon. Ratchet was kneeling in a pool and Elita's magenta shade was turning a shade of grey,

"She's still losing energon," Ratchet growled, "Where?"

Wheeljack looked down her body and saw the severed hose which had been pierced by her broken leg struts,

"Found it!" the engineer announced.

The medic looked to where Wheeljack was looking "We'll have to remove the leg if we are to save her, good work Wheeljack," Ratchet said, he looked up at Prime, "You need to leave now, we'll take care of her,"

Optimus slowly got up, his spark mate was fatally injured and Jazz was lying who knows where, possibly just as fatally injured. He knew he had to get a grip on himself and get a handle on the situation and went to Prowl's office,

"Optimus are you alright?" he asked as he stood up and locked the door behind his leader,

Optimus paced the tactician's floor, "I want nobody who has had direct contact with Sunblaze alone!" he said quietly while trying to control his anger, "And I want the one pretending to be Sunblaze caught and dealt with severely,"

"Two Autobots have been harmed by her and one has been accused of something she didn't do….by us. Is there a guard in the brig?"

"Ironhide is down there,"

"Good!" Optimus replied. He flopped into a chair, leaned on Prowl's desk and massaged his face with his hands, "How could I have missed this one," he groaned,

"Whoever is pretending to be Sunblaze is very cunning," Prowl replied, "Where's Mirage?"

Optimus opened his radio link,

"**Prime to Mirage,"**

"**Go ahead Optimus,"**

"**Where are you?" he asked,**

"**In the rec room with Hound and the twins,"**

"**Good, whoever is pretending to be Sunblaze is very dangerous. Do not travel around this base alone,"**

"**Yes sir," **Mirage replied.

Optimus looked up, his optics were pale and he looked exhausted, "I want all Autobots gathered into the conference room except for our friend. We need to have a meeting and search for Jazz,"

Bumblebee was waiting in the rec room for Death Star. She was late and he was beginning to get annoyed, he had better things to do then wait for her. Finally she turned up,

"Hello my darling," she purred and kissed him on the helm.

The scout cringed, "You look bright and breezy this afternoon," he chirruped,

"I know, I did something I always wanted to do," she said,

"Oh and what's that?" he asked,

"You'll soon find out," she purred as she pulled his face around to face her,

The expression on Bumblebee's face darkened, "Sunblaze, what have you done?" he asked,

"I just solved a little problem for the Decepticons," she replied.

Bumblebee looked at her suspiciously, "Have you hurt somebody?"

"Who me?" Death Star asked in a mocking voice, "No Bee, I haven't,"

Everybody watched the couple, Bumblebee was aware of the stares he was getting and he was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with the situation. The twins decided to sit with them, Bumblebee appreciated their actions. Death Star glared at them,

"Do you want something?" she asked,

"Nope," Sideswipe replied with a charming smile,

"We just want to spend some time with our little bro here," Sunstreaker answered,

"Yeah well, you're not welcome, are you?" Death Star retorted angrily,

"Ooohhh, little Sunblaze has a bee in her bonnet," they said and burst out laughing at their pun, Bumblebee couldn't resist the joke and laughed with them,

"I don't see what's funny, now push off!" she growled.

The smile left Sunstreaker's face, he reached across the table and grabbed her chest plates, "Don't you speak to us like that femme!" he spat, "Let's see what Bumblebee wants,"

All three Cybertronians looked at Bumblebee, the scout nodded his ascent for them to leave, **"Hang around guys," **he said. The twins both nodded and moved across the rec room keeping a watchful optic on the couple,

"Let's get out of here," she snarled, "It's too public,"

"No," Bumblebee retorted angrily, "We stay here,"

A call came across the intercom for all Autobots to go to the conference room. Bumblebee obediently got up and quickly walked out, he was surrounded by other Autobots who were in the room and started chattering to one of them,

"Don't you turn your back on me, Bumblebee," Death Star snarled,

Bumblebee stopped in his tracks. Now he was really mad, he faced the Decepticon, "No, femme," he spat, "Don't turn _your_ back on me!" he bellowed and turned to walk away. Death Star glared at him, this was not going the way she wanted, "Fine!" she snapped, and left the rec room, "_I'll get you Bumblebee," _she snarled to herself.

Wheeljack successfully managed to get the leg off the femme commander and pulled the hoses together so that Ratchet could glue them together,

"That's it, that's all I can do now. Let's get her back to the med bay," the medic said as he gingerly picked her up,

He smiled as he watched the colour come back into Elita's body, "Good girl" he said.

Together they carried her back to the med bay, and laid her on a berth where she was connected to machines and drips to keep her alive and started to work on her faceplates,

"She's taken a lot of damage," Wheeljack said,

Ratchet called Optimus Prime through his radio link. The Autobot leader walked through the corridors, Ironhide was walking in the opposite direction after his guard duty in the brig. He saw Prime and walked up to him, the Autobot leader looked so sad and Ironhide's spark was touched. He walked up to his old friend and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Optimus, I'm so sorry about Elita. I wish I was there with her, this may not have happened,"

"Don't blame yourself, Ironhide. There was nothing you could do old friend. I shoud've been with her,"

"Don't do that to yourself Optimus. If there is anything I can do now, let me know. Even if I'm in the middle of recharge come and talk to me," Ironhide replied.

Optimus Prime patted the old weapons specialist's hand and smiled at him, "Thankyou Ironhide, I may take you up on that offer,"

"Have you seen her yet?" Ironhide asked,

"Not since Ratchet took her to the med bay. I'm going there now Ratchet called me,"

"I'll come with you," Ironhide offered.

Optimus Prime and Ironhide walked toward the med bay together. Prime looked at Ironhide with pride, when he first became leader of the Autobots and when the war first broke out on Cybertron he wanted trusted mechs around him. He now believed he had made a wise choice with Ironhide and Ratchet, both of whom had come through for him on many an occasion as had Jazz and Prowl.

In the med bay Optimus took a seat next to Elita, Ratchet walked up to him and patted his shoulder before turning away to pull up her data file. He called Optimus over to speak to him,

"I'm not going to tell you the prognosis is good because it isn't; she's taken a lot of damage and lost a lot of energon. I have done all I can for her the rest is up to her now,"

"Thank you Ratchet," Optimus replied before sitting back in his seat next to her. The hose connecting her to the machine which pumped energon through her system was pulsating regularly and he watched as lines made their rhythmic pattern across a screen. Her faceplates were disfigured and half her leg was missing. Around the injuries to her helm and shoulders, were grey sheets of metal welded in place to keep everything secure until the wounds had healed. Crusted energon clung around her wounds and had crystallized as they dried.

The femme commander woke up and writhed with pain. Her spark pulse was beating rapidly and she was struggling against the residue of the sedative. Optimus looked at her while Ratchet fetched another syringe to inject into her,

"Ooooptiiim…sssss," she whispered, "Nooott S-ss-suuuuuunnnnnnbl-bl-aaaaaze,"

"Ssshhh, don't speak Elita" he replied, "We know of the situation, Sunblaze is in the brig, she's safer down there until we can sort this out," Optimus said quietly

"Wh-wh-wheeerrrr…" she turned around as she felt her arm panel opened, "Raaa…" her spark slowed down and Elita could feel darkness closing in on her again and she went back into a blissful painless stasis. Optimus kissed her on the front of her helm where there were no injuries,

"Love you," he whispered. He felt a weak flutter in his bond as Elita responded to Prime before she was unconscious again.

Ratchet looked at Optimus Prime, he looked exhausted. His optics had paled significantly and his energy readings were off the chart,

"Prime, you're exhausted, go and get some rest. I'll let you know of any change," he said,

"I can't, I have to stay here," Prime replied,

"No Optimus, get some rest," Ratchet replied

"No Ratchet there are still things I need to do," Prime argued

"Can't Prowl or Jazz handle it?" Ratchet asked,

"Jazz, no. He's missing," Prime replied,

"Optimus, I know you and Jazz are close but let Prowl deal with it, you're no good to Elita…or us for that matter in the state you're in now. Get some rest! That's an order!"

Optimus Prime shot a warning glare at the medic, who shot one back,

"You know I can order you to do something if I think it is of benefit to your health,"

"Okay Ratchet, you're right," Prime replied,

"I know I am," Ratchet turned to Ironhide, "See that he goes straight to his quarters and then go to the meeting," Ratchet barked before turning back to Elita to check the hoses and the dressings.

Prowl was in the conference room when Prime walked in, "Prowl, I have to get some rest, can I leave the search for Jazz in your capable hands?"

"Yes sir, you can," Prowl replied,

"Good, let me know when you find him and what state he's in,"

"Yes sir,"

He turned around once again to Ironhide, "Thank you friend," he said as he punched in the code to his quarters the door shut and he was alone He looked at the empty berth, it was so cold and unwelcoming without Elita there. A look of sadness crossed his face as he lay on the berth and fell into recharge. It was difficult, a myriad of thoughts crossed through his processors. Thoughts and feelings of guilt aggravated his systems,

"Oh Elita," he said, "I should've been with you,"

Death Star walked into the conference room with the others. At the entrance to the conference room Mirage was stood waiting for the arrival of the Decepticon, two guard drones were standing with him. As she walked in, they followed her, she eyed them suspiciously, _"Drones! Stupid Autobots what makes you think they can hold me down,"_ She had no intention of trying anything, not there anyway. There were too many of them. Prowl got up in front of the Autobots,

"Jazz is missing," Death Star smirked, as hte crowd rumbled

"He's still alive, he has contacted Ratchet but he could be seriously injured," Death Star emanated a long deep growl. She had to get to the saboteur before anybody else did and slunk out of the conference room. The drones followed her and Mirage followed the drones. Prowl noticed the movement at the back of the hall and saw Mirage disappear as he exited the room. Prowl opened his radio link,

"**Keep in contact, Mirage. Call us when you know where she is,"**

"**Yes sir, Mirage out!"**

Mirage continued to follow Death Star and the drones, she suddenly turned around and smashed the drones to pieces. The Decepticon femme looked around the corridor, she was sure Mirage was there,

"Autobot spy! I know you're there. Show yourself,"

Mirage stood silently around the corner of a corridor, he watched as an infra red beam shone from her left optic and moved around the corridor. He hid further into the corridor,

"**Prowl I'm in the west corridor leading to the brig. She has some beam which she's using to try to find me. I think Jazz is somewhere along here but I can't go any further,"**

"**Okay Mirage, stay where you are, back up is on the way,"**

Ironhide, Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Huffer left the room to provide back up for Mirage,

"Red Alert, I want you to go through your security data files and see if anything suspicious was going on around the time of Jazz's disappearance. Mech and femme, Jazz is always there for us, _he _now needs us. Let's not let him down,"

"Yes sir," they all replied and started the search for Jazz.

Hound walked up to Red Alert, "Would you like some help,"

"That would be much appreciated," he replied and they walked to his office.

Hound looked around the office, the mech was as paranoid about organization as he was about Decepticons the scout noted to himself. Red opened his data files and pulled out the scans of the base since Jazz's known disappearance.

Mirage stayed hidden until back up arrived, he was beginning to get impatient with their lack of arrival and opened his radio link,

"**Hurry up!" **he bellowed,

"**Shut up, we're coming!" **Ironhide bellowed back.

"I'm here," Bumblebee called from end of the corridor,

"What kept you?" the spy asked sarcastically. Bumblebee glared at him,

"She went this way," Mirage said as he took off from his hiding place.

The scout and the mech silently moved through the corridors, on opposite sides, checking around corners in case Death Star was hiding. They heard the whoosh of a door and the click of a cannon being onlined. Mirage peeked around the corner and saw the Decepticon standing in the doorway, her cannon aimed at the saboteur laying in his own energon. Mirage signalled for Bumblebee to look at what he was seeing,

"S-s-s-sssuuuunnn-blaaaaaa. D-dooonnn d-doooo iiiiiiit. Thiiiiink- of your dream," Jazz hissed,

"Any dying wish?" Death Star asked.

The barrel of a gun rested on the back of Death Star's cpu, "Yeah, Decepticon," a voice spat behind him, "Give it up! It's over!"

In Red Alert's office the scout and security officer had been pouring through the scans,

"Got it!" Red Alert picked up another datapad and looked at it. He placed it into teletraan one and waited for the supercomputer to bring up the data. A scenario of Death Star hitting Jazz and the saboteur falling was played out,

"Got it!" he shouted triumphantly, "Or maybe got her,"

* * *

Does Elita survive and what becomes of Death Star. Find out in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything in this chapter apart from my OC's. **

Fluff warning between Ratchet and Arcee and Sunblaze and Bumblebee. I haven't written Ratchet in any romantic way before but I wanted to link him with Arcee in a romantic way. I have rated this chapter a T due to a part in the chapter between Bumblebee and Sunblaze. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

A time to love.

Death Star stood there contemplating her next move. She was now in a situation where she was outnumbered and surrounded by Autobots and she called Skywarp for help. Death Star put down her weapon and glared at Jazz, while somebody grabbed her weapon, pulled her arms behind her back and placed her wrists in stasis cuffs. As her systems wound down her true identity was revealed. She was hauled to Optimus Prime's office by Ironhide and Prowl while Mirage called for Ratchet to come to the room where Jazz was laying. The medic transformed into his vehicle mode and flew through the corridors at top speed. The corridors and walls were a blur as he drove, the sirens blaring warning other mechs he was coming through.

Red Alert and Hound were with Optimus Prime who had seen the data file. He looked up as Death Star was bustled up to his desk, his optics cold and angry. Optimus Prime looked at the femme before him carefully,

"Optimus Prime, I finally have the pleasure of meeting you," she hissed,

"You have played a very clever game but it is now over. I have a femme in the brig who is wasting away because you played masquerades, my third in command is seriously injured, my spark mate's life is in the balance not to mention the damage you have caused Sunblaze's reputation,"

"I know, clever isn't it?" she replied.

Optimus Prime slammed his fist on his desk, "Do not mock me, Death Star," the Decepticon femme looked at him,

"How do you know my name?"

Optimus Prime looked at her, "You will be brought to justice over this," he looked at Ironhide and Prowl, "Take her down to the brig,"

Bumblebee stood in front of the cell where Sunblaze was sitting. Her ruby optics had become a pale scarlet and she wasn't moving. Bumblebee feared the worst,

"Sunblaze," he called uncertainly,

The femme turned around at the sound of her voice being called. She smiled and slowly got up and then she watched as Bumblebee keyed in the code and walked into her cell. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug,

"You're coming with me," he whispered,

"I can't I have…," she started to say,

"Shh, baby, no you don't. It's over, you're free," he said as he gently lifted her face so she was looking at him.

Sunblaze buried her face in Bumblebee's shoulder and wept, "Come," he said, "Let's get you out of here,"

He slowly walked Sunblaze to the steps that lead out of the brig. The door opened and three figures stood at the top of the stairs, their optics glowing in the dull light. Sunblaze didn't even look at Death Star on the way up. Death Star glowered at her,

"Watch your back, Autobot!" she spat, "They are coming to get me and when I'm free…I will kill you,"

"Shut up!" Ironhide growled at her and yanked her down the stairs. Death Star almost fell but the weapons specialist and tactician broke her fall. She was taken to the cell next to Sunblaze's. Ironhide pushed her against the wall and held her there while Prowl offlined her weapons and communication systems,

"You go out and raise the energon bars while I take off the stasis cuffs,"

Ironhide waited silently as Prowl released the stasis cuffs and placed her on the berth. The effects of the stasis cuffs would take a while to wear off and the femme had no choice but to lay there and watch them leave.

Bumblebee took Sunblaze to his quarters; it was quiet in there and out of the way of prying eyes. She clung to the scout silently as he rubbed her back, grateful to be in his arms,

"Don't let me go," she pleaded with the scout,

"I'm not going to let you go again, Sunblaze," he said, "Not ever!"

* * *

Jazz lay on the berth while Ratchet finished the scan. He was awake and moaning,

"It's alright Jazz," Ratchet said firmly and kindly, "I'm going to put you under a temporary stasis so that I can fix you,"

Ratchet picked up a syringe already loaded and injected it into the medic's arm panel, the saboteur slowly slipped into a blissful darkness where pain was no longer his companion. Ever so slowly Ratchet peeled off Jazz's broken visor so he didn't cause the saboteur any more damage and handed it to Wheeljack to repair, he then started to pull back Jazz's helmet and checked his protoform. Ratchet swore to himself as he looked at the swelling and contusions around the area where he was hit. There was no way he could repair the mech's helmet until his protoform had repaired itself. Ratchet placed a dressing over his wound and left to check on Elita. She was healing very well and he was pleased with her progress but kept the femme in stasis and on heavy pain killers.

Ironhide and Prowl went back to Optimus Prime's office and told him what Death Star had said to Sunblaze. Optimus Prime growled as he sat down. He was expecting this to happen and opened a data pad,

"We have to be prepared for a battle. The Decepticons will come for Death star if she has called them for help and they may try and take Sunblaze to. I want every available mech and femme to be ready for the Decepticons. Prowl please put the base on high alert,"

"Yes sir," prowl replied.

Optimus Prime looked at the weapons specialist, "Ironhide in your opinion was Sunblaze ready to do battle before all this happened?"

"She was nowhere near ready," he replied,

Optimus Prime looked at Ironhide thoughtfully, one more femme on the battle field could make all the difference but he didn't want to put one so inexperienced in such a dangerous situation,

"Surely you're not thinking of putting her up against the Decepticons?" Ironhide asked, "Prime have you lost your mind? She isn't ready,"

"I know but we may have no choice, Elita and Jazz are still down, having her there could make all the difference, I want you to prepare her for the battle,"

"Yes Prime but I still think it's a mistake," Ironhide replied.

Ironhide ran through the base and banged on Bumblebee's door. Bumblebee disarmed his lock. Ironhide walked in and up to Sunblaze,

"Decepticons are coming," he said, "You are going to have to join us in fighting them," he grabbed her arm and pulled her along to the weapons room before she or Bumblebee had a chance to protest. Sunblaze's systems were racing as she listened to the weapons specialist while he onlined her weapons system to full working capacity and placed her plasma bombs in her hands, he then stood in front of her and held her hands,

"This is just as much your fight as it is ours," Sunblaze nodded but she was apprehensive.

"Good girl, you'll be okay kid," he said as he guided her to the doors of the base.

Prowl arrived with Optimus Prime beside him, "We are going to make the Decepticons think we aren't prepared. They have come for Death Star but I also need you to defend Sunblaze too because they may make a grab for her as well,"

Moonracer and Arcee stood to the left of Sunblaze glaring at her. She looked at them and quickly darted her optics back to Prowl,

"**That's the real Sunblaze,"** Arcee said to Moonracer, "**She looks nervous,"**

"Yes Prowl," everybody replied,

"Good get to your battle stations," there was a noise of clanking metal and whirring gears as the Autobots made their way to their positions.

Sunblaze noticed the absence of Elita and Jazz and wondered what had happened to them but she didn't have time to think any further when a yell came from the front,

"Incoming!"

Boom!

The whole area lit up with fire and smoke. Sunblaze could hear the screams of burning mechs and the moans of those who were injured. She started to shake as Decepticons poured into the base. The orange femme turned around and started to fire at the Decepticons as they poured in through the hole. Ravage saw her and leapt into the air, Sunblaze took a shot at the robotic feline hitting him in his abdomen. Ravage landed on his side and slid on the metal floor,

"You will pay for that femme," Frenzy snarled and raced at her his gun blazing.

Ironhide saw Frenzy and shot at the mech sending him flying through the air. There was a desperate cry for help, Sunblaze turned around and raced to the aid of Arcee who was pinned down by Thundercracker. Sunblaze threw a plasma ball at the seeker,

"Thundercracker catch!" she yelled

It exploded just beside him knocking him off balance and rendering him temporarily blinded. Arcee got up and joined Sunblaze in shooting the seeker. Skywarp saw the attack on his brother and shot at Sunblaze. She felt a piercing pain in her shoulder and then a growl as a mech pushed Skywarp over and engaged him in battle,

"I'm hit," she groaned.

Arcee stopped and looked at her, she then looked at the wound behind the femme, there was a scorch mark around a deep gash in Sunblaze's armor from which energon was slowly oozing out, "You need to get to the med bay," she said with a serious look on her face.

Sunblaze saw the mech attacking Skywarp on the way to the med bay, he was fighting bravely but he was losing. He was pulled up by his chassis and thrown out of the way and then skywarp saw Sunblaze. He looked at her,

"Now little traitor," he growled.

Sunstreaker watched as Skywarp focused his attention on the femme. Sunblaze slowly rose her cannon and pointed it at him but he suddenly disappeared and continued on toward the brig followed by Starscream, Dirge and Dead End. Sunblaze ran after them, Sunstreaker saw her,

"Come on," he yelled to his brother, "She can't fight them alone,"

The twins ran with her toward the brig shooting at them but Skywarp warped himself into the brig leaving the three Autobots to fight the Decepticons. Sunblaze got separated from them and she found herself under attack from Laser beak. Her shoulder was really hurting her now and her arm wasn't doing what she wanted,

"Help me," she cried desperately.

Sideswipe heard her cry for help and came to her aid. She stopped dead when she heard Megatron's voice over the noise of the battle,

"Optimus Prime, give them to me, they are mine,"

"They are not yours to own Megatron," Prime said as he took a swipe at the Decepticon leader.

Death star looked at Skywarp and hugged him when she was released, "You stupid femme," he snapped as he pushed her away, "What made you pull a stunt like this?"

Sunblaze was beginning to get worn down from pain and lack of energon. Death Star saw her and raced up to the femme. Sunblaze heard her growl and turned around to engage the purple and black femme in hand to hand combat,

"I will kill you," she growled,

"Not if I don't first," Sunblaze snarled back as she punched the Decepticon's faceplates,

"You couldn't kill me," Death Star snarled,

"Don't you believe it!" Sunblaze snarled back,

"But we're friends," Death Star replied,

"Not any more," Sunblaze onlined her cannon and aimed it at her but Skywarp transformed, flew over Sunblaze and nudged her, knocking the femme off balance.

Megatron saw Sunblaze and Death Star battling it out against each other. He was momentarily distracted giving Optimus Prime the opportunity to shoot at the Decepticon behemoth. Megatron reeled backwards and fell to the ground as his body took the full force of the round from Optimus Prime's cannon,

"Aaahhhh!" he yelled, Decepticons retreat!"

Death Star left with the Decepticons. Sunblaze chased after her but Kup grabbed her by the waist,

"You'll have plenty of time to fight her my dear," he said, "You need to get that shoulder looked at,"

Laser beak made one more swoop at Sunblaze and Kup on his way out,

"Look out!" Moonracer yelled.

Sunblaze ducked quickly while Kup and Moonracer shot at the bird but he dodged the round, squawked at the Autobots and left the base. Sunblaze whinced as she slowly got up and looked around her; there were Autobots laying on the ground injured, and dismembered limbs. Rubble was ablaze or smouldering and the smoke hang heavily in the air flooding Sunblaze's olfactory sensors with the smell of burning energon and melted rubber. She walked toward sunlight which shone through a thin layer of billowing smoke and called for Bumblebee but he didn't answer. Bumblebee was outside and he could just make out the sound of Sunblaze's voice amongst the roar of retreating engines. Ironhide, Optimus Prime and Huffer were just beside Bumblebee and they heard her as well. Bumblebee walked toward the smoke to find his beloved femme

Sunblaze reached for her back and felt the hole and when she looked at her fingers they were blue and shiny from wet energon. Suddenly the femme started to feel weak from lack of energon and the pain,

"Bumblebee," she called weakly as she stumbled.

Inferno, Hound and Cliffjumper were fighting the blaze and Mirage was just getting up from his own injuries. Sunblaze saw him struggling and helped the mech up but she was too small to support him. Houng raced across to Mirage,

"It's okay Sunblaze, I have him. Come on buddy; let's get you to the med bay. You need to go there too Sunblaze," he said,

"I need to find Bumblebee," she replied and left to stumble over the rubble and through the smoke.,

"It's alright Sunblaze, I'm here," he called reassuringly.

The orange femme turned around and fell into Bumblebee's arms. He picked her up and carried her to the med bay,

"Ratchet!" the scout yelled as he burst through the doors of the med bay.

The medic looked at Bumblebee and then at the unconscious femme laying in his arms, "Oh I see she found you then," he snipped, "Lay her over there, I'll have a look at her,"

Ratchet stood beside the femme and scanned her, "I hear she fought well," he said as he picked up her hand and stroked it compassionately. The medic looked at her injury.

Sunblaze moaned as her optics lit up, "Bumblebee," she whispered and raised her hand,

"I'm here," he said quietly and held it,

"Where am I?" she asked,

"You're in the med bay," Bumblebee replied.

She shuttered her optics and then opened them again as she winced with pain, "It hurts Bee," she cried,

"It's alright Sunblaze. I have some pain killers here for you," Ratchet replied as he injected them in through her arm panel.

He watched her as she slowly responded to the serum and went into a deep stasis. She was connected to a pump which would increase her energon levels and then rolled over so that the medic could start working on the femme. He looked at Bumblebee,

"You need to leave now, she'll be fine with me," he said.

The scout obediently left the med bay and went into the rec room. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sitting in there talking with some others before they went to the washrooms. Sunsteaker looked at his bright yellow paint work and growled,

"I hope that femme is grateful for what I've done for her,"

"I'm sure she is. She just can't tell you at the moment," Bumblebee replied as he sat next to the twins,

"We all did it Sunstreaker and not just for her," Sideswipe snipped, he turned to Bumblebee, "How is she?" Sideswipe asked.

Bumblebee nodded, "She'll be okay, Ratchet is looking at her now,"

All the time Sunblaze was in the med bay Bumblebee never once left her side until Ratchet told him to go and not come back until he had a good recharge. A peaceful calm had come over the base now and most mechs knew that the Sunblaze in the med bay was the real one and the pretender had gone…for now!

The orange femme drifted in and out of stasis quite often, on one occasion it was quiet except for the sound of Ratchet's voice speaking softly to Optimus Prime who had come to the med bay to find out about those who were injured. The femme commander was still under stasis but she had made good progress and she would soon be allowed to come out. Optimus walked to Jazz, the saboteur was laying on his berth in recharge. His injuries had just about healed and Ratchet was getting ready to release him. She heard the footsteps of Optimus Prime and Ratchet approaching her, she tried to stay awake but her body wouldn't allow it,

"How is she?" Prime asked,

"She's doing well Bumblebee hasn't left her side. I have to almost physically pick him up and carry him out to his quarters for recharge," Ratchet said softly,

"They were becoming close before Death Star's incident," Prime replied. Ratchet simply nodded.

Sunblaze felt a hand gently stroke her helm and forehead, "She's been through a tough time I hope the Autobots don't give her a hard time especially after the battle," Prime continued,

"Hmmm, I've heard a few lives were saved because of her, and a few saved her," Ratchet affirmed.

Sunblaze slowly opened her optics again and found herself looking into the kind fatherly optics of Optimus Prime. She looked at him for a minute before dozing off again,

"She's very sleepy," he said,

"Yes, I've put her on a strong sedative, she's been through quite an ordeal," Ratchet replied as he took Prime's arm and pulled him to the side, "Optimus I understand that keeping her in the brig was necessary for her own safety at the end, but I can't help but think she may have felt betrayed when we initially put her in there. Nobody listened to her; the fact she fought alongside us and helped those who were in trouble is to be admired, I just hope she can forgive us and we haven't put her off being part of this family. I guess what I'm saying is she may take a little bit of time to trust some of us again," Ratchet said,

"I understand that and feel that we have let her down there but Death Star was very good at doing what she did," Optimus Prime replied

"I agree but we all have to help her, we need to earn her trust just as much as she has to regain our trust,"

Jazz couldn't help but overhear the conversation, he scowled, "_That's so wrong," _"She shouldn't have to regain our trust, she didn't do anything. She's innocent and we have a responsibility to make sure everybody knows that,"

The two mechs turned to Jazz, he was right. She was innocent and treated unfairly. Sunblaze came back into a fuzzy reality and moaned softly as she tried to focus her optics. Ratchet walked up to her berth and checked her to make sure she was alright,

"Where's Bee?" she asked softly,

"Just rest young one, Bee is out on patrol," Ratchet assured his patient, he'll be back soon,"

"Ok, where's Death Star?" Sunblaze asked,

"She's gone, Sunblaze. She's back with the Decepticons," Sunblaze allowed air to escape through her vents as she laid back and shuttered her optics again. Relief flooded her system and she hoped she'd never have to experience something like that again.

* * *

Death Star stood in front of Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave,

"What were you doing in the Autobot base?" Megatron asked,

"I was making life a little bit uncomfortable for Sunblaze," she replied. Death Star looked at her leader slyly, "You may want to call it punishment for defecting to them,"

Megatron smiled slyly, as his processors started to work things through, "How long were you there for before your were discovered?"

Death Star looked at him thoughtfully, "A good two earth months, but in that time I wreaked a lot of havoc and Optimus Prime was blissfully unaware," the Decepticon leader rumbled deeply with glee.

Starscream looked at his leader, he was convinced Death Star was in trouble but it now seemed his leader had other ideas. Soundwave looked at her with pride, Megatron got up from his desk and towered over the femme, he looked down at her his blood thirsty red optics piercing her,

"What you did was brave but also very stupid. The Autobots won't think twice about punishing anybody who invades their territory and causes havoc in their base as would we,"

"_I'm so dead!" _Death Star thought to herself,

"But if what you have told me is true than I'm impressed. I can use smart thinking femmes like you. I just wish more of my mechs would use their initiative," Megatron said as he turned and glowered at Startscream, "If more Decepticons did what you did the Autobots would be in a permanent state of confusion and unable to do much else. Well done Sunblaze,"

He turned to Soundwave, "I want you to take this femme under your wing and train her in the art of espionage, make sure she learns everything you and your cassetteticons know,"

"Yes sir," Soundwave's monotone voice replied,

Meagtron looked back at Death Star, "You may leave now, your training will start tomorrow,"

"Thank you sir," Death Star replied and went off to find Skywarp.

The purple femme didn't have to look far, he was in the rec room with Barricade and Frenzy,

"What are you going to do with her?" Frenzy asked slyly.

Skywarp glared at the mech and took another sip of energon,

"Nothing," he replied slyly,

Death Star went to the rec room and found her spark mate with Frenzy and Barricade. She stood behind him,

"Well well well, my wondering spark mate returns," he snarled,

"What do you mean?" she asked,

"I trust you enjoyed your extended break?"

"I missed you," Death Star replied with a pout,

"Yeah well while you were playing charades I had to explain your disappearance. I was worried about you Death Star; your end of the bond was closed, all the time"

"Awwww, did you miss me?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Skywarp's neck. "I had to keep my end of the bond closed so I wasn't distracted"

Skywarp looked at her, how could he refuse that look, the seeker smiled at her, this was why he bonded with her, she was so feisty and hotheaded,

"I did," he replied as he kissed her lightly.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Ratchet was running his final scan on Sunblaze before she left the med bay. Bumblebee was standing next to the femme's berth, grey fingers entwined with orange ones. She looked at him with soft ruby optics full of love, she could feel Bumblebee's spark pulling at hers calling her and her spark was racing. Ratchet was trying to be patient with the young couple but it was beginning to wear a little thin,

"Sunblaze, calm down!" he snapped,

"Sorry Ratchet, I can't help it," she whined,

"Get a grip on yourself," he retoted angrily.

Bumblebee looked at her once again and without thinking stroked her faceplates with the back of his hand causing her spark to spike. Ratchet turned around,

"Bumblebee, get out of here!" he snapped.

The scout's wings drooped as he moaned and left the med bay sadly. Ratchet watched him leave,

"Good now you calm down," Ratchet snipped,

"Aww come on Ratch, don't be so hard on her," Jazz purred.

The medic growled and glared at him but Jazz wasn't perturbed, he winked at Sunblaze who smiled back shyly. Ratchet put away his scanner and helped the femme up, she swung her legs around and looked up at the medic expectantly,

"You may go now," the medic said gently,

"Thank you," Sunblaze replied and jumped off the berth.

Bumblebee's optics brightened as he saw Sunblaze emerge from the door of the med bay. She ran straight into the scout's arms and kissed him. Ratchet smiled before turning back to Jazz shaking his head. They would make a lovely couple the medic thought to himself as he picked up the scanner again. The medic frowned; he had to admit it would be nice to have a spark mate. Jazz noticed the expression on the medic's face,

"You alright doc?" he asked,

Ratchet being the private mech he was, didn't want to mention anything to Jazz but the saboteur knew what was playing on the mech's mind,

"Have you spoken to Arcee lately?" the medic threw the saboteur a look.

He hadn't actually spent much time with Arcee at all since the beginning of the war. She was fun to be with and he enjoyed her company. Maybe it was time to rekindle that relationship, he had been alone for too long and his own company was getting a little too much. He looked at Jazz,

"You can go too," he said,

"Thanks doc," Jazz got down from the berth and looked at Ratchet sincerely, "Go and find her, she's missing you," he said.

Sunblaze stood inside bumblebee's quarters, she suddenly felt nervous. Bumblebee locked the door behind them and then turned back to Sunblaze. He slowly snaked his arms around her waist trailing his fingers over her smooth armor. Sunblaze could feel pressure on her back as he slowly drew her toward him,

"Come my beloved," he said softly as her chassis lightly rested against his.

Bumblebee tenderly stroked her face as he looked into her optics, they were warm and full of love. His hands trailed over her body caressing her. The yellow scout picked her up and carried her to his berth, he laid her down, kissing her all the time. Suddenly Sunblaze opened her optics and pushed him away,

"No Bumblebee, I can't do this. I'm scared," she said,

"Ssshhh my sweet Blaze," he whispered, "You can do this, just trust me,"

Arcee was sitting alone at the table in the rec room, she was enjoying the peace as she slowly processed the events of the last few days, her thoughts then turned to a certain medic. They used to have long conversations together, she remembered when they were younger and he'd asked her out. They had sat together on the ground and watched the sun drop behind the spires of Iacon. It was romantic but that romance died with the peaceful lives they led and they were flung into the ravages of war. She had now become a seasoned warrior and he a grumpy old medic.

Ratchet saw her sitting alone looking pensive and he wondered if he should interrupt her. He looked in the rec room, she was alone and his spark went out to her. He slowly started to walk toward her but stopped, supposing she didn't want his attention, could he handle that rejection? The medic was about to turn around and walk out when he remembered Jazz's words earlier. The medic nervously walked toward her,

"Ratchet don't be silly," he scolded himself.

Arcee lowered her head as she took a sip of her energon. Ratchet walked to the energon dispensing machine and got himself a cube and then he walked up to her. She looked around as a hand rested on her shoulder, the pink femme's optics lit up when she turned around to find Ratchet standing behind her,

"Ratchet," she exclaimed happily, "I was just thinking of you,"

He sat down next to Arcee and placed his arm around her shoulder. The pink femme lay her head on the medic's shoulder, "**Missed you,"** she said quietly,

"**And I you,"** he replied softly.

Jazz walked past the rec room and saw them both there together, he stopped a while and looked at them before going to find Prowl, they looked so happy together.

"Let's go for a walk," Ratchet suggested.

He got up and offered his hand to invite Arcee to walk with him. The couple walked toward the base doors slowly, Ratchet looked down at the pink femme who had her arm linked through his. She looked up at him, her blue optics shining brightly. It was night time and the base door was open allowing the moonlight from the full moon to shine into the base. Optimus Prime left his office to go and visit Elita. He saw Ratchet and Arcee silhouetted against the large full moon in a tight embrace. Optimus respected the privacy of the couple and walked in the opposite direction quietly. Ratchet pulled away, and there was a moments silence before he spoke,

"…Uhmm…Could you put up with a grumpy old medic?"he asked quietly, "I promise I will look after you and I will never let you down," he said softy as he nuzzled her face.

The pink femme was taken aback with the medic's shyness, he always seemed so confident, "Yeah, if you can put up with me," he smiled and hugged her tightly,

"I can do that," he replied, they stood there enjoying the moment, neither willing to let the other go,

"We'd better leave before the evening patrol returns,"

They stood there for a minute more arm in arm, neither really wanting to leave where they were, optics shining lovingly at each other, sparks calling for their mate,

"Love you Ratchet," Arcee said.

The medic purred softly and allowed his head to rest on top of hers as he wrapped his arms around her chassis and took in the gentle scene in front of them,

"He'd heard so many couples say that to each other and now here he was listening to Arcee say it to him,"

"I love you too, Arcee," he replied.

The femme purred happily, this moment was a long time in coming.

Bumblebee lay on his back with Sunblaze on top of him. He had her now, she was his and he was hers. He had waited for this moment for a long time and now it was here and so special. He kept gently stroking her back softly as the femme lay there quietly enjoying the motion of his hands on her back,

"Bumblebee," she said quietly, "Thank you…for believing in me,"

He smiled,

"I've always believed in you," he replied, "I'm just sorry I left you in the woods,"

"It's not your fault," she replied, "I should've listened to you"

Sunblaze remembered coming around in the woods and the fear of not being able to find Bumblebee. The yellow mech felt her fear and patted her shoulder,

"Put it behind you," he said gently.

Bumblebee and Sunblaze slowly drifted into recharge blissfully unaware of the sparklings now forming in the femme.

* * *

Awww. Bumblebee and Sunblaze are finally together. Just one more chapter to go now and then the epilogue. I am sorry if a small part of this chapter was corny.

Thank you for your reviews and putting this story on your alerts and favourites.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer;** I don't own any part of Transformers or their merchandise. There are two OC's in this story who belong to me. I don't own the words to the song, they belong to Aerosmith "I don't wanna miss a thing,"

I wasn't going to put the song in but it wouldn't go out of my head and it seemed so right to put it in at that point of the story. I have used the G1 version of Arcee.

I am sorry for taking a while to get this chapter up and running, I had a severe case of writers block. Anyway here it is, things are finally looking up for Sunblaze. Hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter. Yes...there is fluff between Ratchet and Arcee, Bumblebee and Sunblaze. Awww!

Thank you everybody who have reviewed my story or put it story on their favorites and alerts.

* * *

Chapter 14

Precious moments.

Optimus Prime left his office and went to find Sunblaze, he was going to discuss with here becoming an Autobot, the Autobot leader had decided she'd waited long enough and been through enough and it was about time they gave her an answer. The femme was leaving her post and going to the main entrance of the base where she was going to meet Bumblebee when she heard Optimus Prime walking up behind her and turned around,

"Hello Optimus Prime," she said happily,

"Hello sweetspark,"

_"He's never called me that before," _Sunblaze thought to herself,

"I need to have a chat with you, it's about time we did something about you becoming an Autobot. I have asked your trainers and mentors to tell me what they think and to start testing you on everything you've been learning,"

Sunblaze looked at him alarmed, a deep rumble emanated from his chest as he chuckled at her expression, "Don't worry," he said "You'll be fine Sunblaze,"

"Y-yes sir," she replied nervously,

"Good, now I need to go and see Elita,"

"Optimus...I'm sorry...," Prime looked at her puzzled, she had nothing to apologize for, "...For what happened to Elita,"

He looked at her with sadness and wondered why she felt she had to apologize, she hadn't done anything. He placed a hand on her shoulder, air hissed through his vents,

"It wasn't your fault Sunblaze, you did nothing wrong, so don't worry,"

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

She continued walking toward the door where Bumblebee was waiting for her. When she saw her yellow spark mate she rushed up to him and gave him a big hug,

"Woah, what's this for?" Bumblebee laughed.

Sunblaze told him about the conversation she'd just had with Optimus Prime, he looked at her lovingly as she bobbed around excitedly like a little sparkling being praised by her mother for something she'd done,

"That is good news," he said.

Recharge wasn't peaceful for Sunblaze that night.

_Sunblaze walked into the room and stood in front of the table where Optimus Prime was sitting, he was flanked by Jazz and Prowl who had data pads in front of them and both grinning at her with pride. She__ looked around the room it was just her with the three mechs in Optimus Prime's office and she was nervous. _Prime's office was warm, there was a lamp standing in the corner which Wheeljack had made for the Autobot leader, and right now its light was casting a golden glow over the room adding to the warmth eminating from the mechs. Optimus Prime looked at her and smiled warmly as he invited her to come and sit in front of them,

"_Sunblaze," his resonant voice spoke softly, "We are so proud of you; you have proved your worth to be an Autobot,"_

"_Thank you sir," _

_The excited femme was doing everything she could to be polite even though inside she was bursting to give a whoop of joy and punch her fist in the air._

_Suddenly the three mechs changed and she was now standing in front of Death Star, Megatron and Soundwave in Megatron's stark grey office, their blood thirsty ruby optics staring at her with dark malice. The orange femme became frightened and started to shake as panic raced through her system,_

"_You traitor," Death Star hissed scathingly,_

"_What?…no I'm not a traitor," she replied._

_Megatron's optics glared at her sadistically, _"_If there is one thing I hate more than Autobots," he growled malevolently "It's Decepticons defecting to the Autobot side. For this you must be punished,"_

"_No," Sunblaze cried out._

Bumblebee was disturbed from his recharge by Sunblaze, she was tossing and turning, moaning and clicking rapidly. He wrapped an arm around his spark mate and sent waves of comfort through his bond to her,

_Megatron stepped forward and stroked Sunblaze's cheek, "Pretty little femme; just like your mother. Shame she had to die," he said._

_Tears welled in Sunblaze's optics as the memory of her mother hiding her when she found out Megatron was after them both returned to her, she turned her head away so the three Decepticons would not see her tears but Megatron dug his claws into her cheeks and forced her head back so she was looking at him, _

"_Never turn your head away from me…Autobot!" he spat._

_The Automaton slowly moved around his desk to stand in front of her, smirking at her show of emotion. Sunblaze's energon ran cold from fear as this huge behemoth looked down at her with __condemnation._ He looked to Soundwave, a wicked plan forming in his head,

"_It would be a shame to kill you," he purred sadistically, "But you have committed crimes against us...however...we may let you live if you do one thing," Sunblaze looked at him fearfully._

_Soundwave took a chip from his sub space and handed it to Megatron. The Decepticon leader took the chip and examined it carefully, moving it around in mid air slowly. Occasionally the chip caught the light and it would sparkle brilliantly making it look harmless. He placed the chip on the table in front of Sunblaze and looked at her malevolently,_

"_This chip is contaminated with a virus designed to attack a transformer's circuitry. You are going to take this and place it in Teletraan one who will pass the virus through to the Autobots. It is a deadly virus so you will need to deliver it and leave immediately. If you do this your life will be spared, if you don't then you will die along with your precious Bumblebee" he looked back at Soundwave and then Sunblaze, "You will make a fine spark mate for Soundwave," _

_Sunblaze could feel Soundwave's optics boring into her,_"_I will never do what you want!" she growled darkly with narrowed optics,_

"_Oh but you will my dear," Megatron said with a smirk, "Soundwave?"_

_A holoform of Bumblebee being held up between two Decepticons emerged in front of Sunblaze. She looked in horror at the horrific wounds she believed had already been inflicted on him. There was a gash in his face and his left optic was smashed, half his face was covered in energon which had ran down into another wound on his chest. He was shaking and his knees were buckling from under him. A fist swung in front of him with a loud blood curdling crunch while the two Decepticons standing on either side of him were holding him, their claws digging into his armor viciously,_

"_Bumblebee, no," she cried, "Bumbl_ebee, Bumblebee,"

"Sunblaze," Bee called as he shook her, "Blaze come on baby," he shook her again.

She woke up, her face wet from energon tears, her spark pulsing rapidly, Sunblaze threw herself into his arms,

"It's just a dream baby, sshh! It's just a dream," he soothed quietly,

"It was terrible," she replied tearfully as she wrapped an arm tightly around his shoulder,

"Okay Sunblaze," Bumblebee replied softly, "We can talk about this,"

Sunblaze clung to the scout desperately, "Don't let me go,"

"I'm not letting you go, Blaze," he replied as he sent waves of comfort through to the femme again. She snuggled into the mech's chest while burying herself into the comfort. Bumblebee stroked her helm and back but she wouldn't go back into a recharge.

She couldn't!.

Ratchet woke up slowly with Arcee laying snuggled up next to him, one arm draped over his chest. His thoughts wondered to the night before when he had seen Arcee in the rec room. She had been with Moonracer for the afternoon after their morning shift and now they were finishing the day with some energon and a quiet chat. Ratchet walked into the rec room but stopped in the doorway when he saw Arcee in there with the turquoise femme. The shy medic looked at the two femme sitting at the table having a private conversation and tried to go in without being noticed. Moonracer was the first one to see him and noticed his unusual behaviour,

"What's the matter with Ratchet, he appears...nervous!" she said.

Arcee turned around and looked at him reassuringly and then back to Moonracer, smiled at her friend and blushed. The turquoise femme looked at the pink warrior sitting in front of her and then Ratchet. She held Arcee's hands,

"I won't say anything until you guys are ready. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Arcee replied quietly.

It was quiet in the quarters apart from the sound of Arcee's system quietly whirring and a song blaring out from Jazz's sound bites,

"_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cuz I miss ya babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing..." _the singer's voice blared out.

Ratchet enjoyed this precious moment before they had to get up and be separated for the day. He wanted to make up for every joor they had missed together, to take in every sweet second she was near him. He looked at the recharging femme again, she had woken up and she was looking at him; a slender white hand touched his face, he closed his eyes as he felt her fingers lovingly glide over his faceplates, flooding him with the love she had for her spark mate. He purred contentedly as he drew her closer to himself for one last hug before he had to go to the med bay.

Sunblaze woke up later that morning on account of her restless night. She could feel a hand gently stroking her helm and two voices speaking quietly, one of them she recognized to be the dulcet tones of Ratchet's voice when he was in a good mood,

"Don't wake her now," he said, "It is probably her processors working through everything that has happened to her," the medic looked at Bumblebee thoughtfully, "Has she told you the content of the dream,"

"No not yet," the scout replied,

"Okay," Ratchet turned back to the sleeping femme, "I'm just going to give her a scan to make sure she has no crossed circuitry from any injuries or her spark isn't beating too irregularly,"

Ratchet ran the scanner over Sunblaze's head and body, she stirred a little bit,

"Go away," she moaned hoarsely as her optics lit up, "Ratchet," she said in a surprised tone, "What are you doing here?"

"Calm down young femme," the medic scorned, "I asked Bumblebee why he looked so tired, he told me what happened last night. I'm just making sure your circuitry is in order,"

"My circuitry is fine," Sunblaze snapped as she tried to push away the intrusive scanner.

He grabbed her hand with his free hand and held it tightly, "I'll be the judge of that," he replied sharply,

"Let go of my hand, I don't need a scan," she snapped again, "It was just a bad dream, I can handle it,"

Ratchet didn't listen to the femme's protest he carried on scanning her and moved down to her chest, where he hang around for a while. Sunblaze wondered what he was doing and rolled her optics; she was just about to say something when his face broke out into a big smile. He switched his scanner off and snapped it shut,

"Well, you two it looks like you've got some good news coming your way,"

"What?" Sunblaze and Bumblebee said in unison,

The medic looked at them both with a sparkle in his optic before looking back at Sunblaze, "You my dear are carrying twins,"

Sunblaze took a sharp intake of air through her vents, suddenly her anger disappeared into pure joy, "We...we're having...sparklings?" she asked,

"Uh huh," he replied, "Congratulations,"

"Wow," Sunblaze exclaimed,

"I'm going to leave you two now," Ratchet said firmly, "You need to take care of yourself more now that you are carrying and that means good recharges,"

"Yes Ratchet," she replied meekly.

* * *

Sunblaze walked up to Prime's office nervously and knocked on the door. It swooshed open on its own to reveal the three mechs behind a desk in the middle of the room, everything was exactly the same as her dream. The femme stood in the middle of the office fearfully waiting for the office and its inhabitants to disappear and see Megatron, Death Star and Soundwave standing in front of her.

Optimus Prime smiled at her,

"Come and sit down, Sunblaze," he said to her warmly,

She gingerly moved forward still waiting for the minute when the whole environment would change. Jazz looked at her and saw how fearful she was,

"Sunblaze are you alright sweetspark," he asked

"I…uhmm…I…, ye…yeah I'm... fine," she said uncertainly,

"You don't sound convinced," Prowl replied,

"I am," Sunblaze countered,

"Good we'll carry on then,"

Prowl looked at his data pad while Livie continued to stand where she was rooted to the spot with fear and then back up at her. He frowned when she was still standing there looking fearful,

"You _can_ sit down, we won't bite," he said a little bit impatiently.

Optimus found this behavior to be a little bit unusual for the femme who had grown in confidence since he'd been teaching her, he stood up and walked toward her,

"Is anything bothering you, sweetspark?" Prime asked gently,

She bowed her head and discreetly wiped a tear from her optic,

"We don't have to do this today, we can wait," Optimus suggested,

The ex Decepticon was not going to let her fear or a dream get the better of her, "No we'll do it today,"

"Come then Sunblaze,"

Prime beckoned her forward and held out a blue hand to encourage her to move toward the chair in front of the desk. He then moved around the desk to his seat and looked at her,

"Sunblaze, you have been through a lot since you came to us, especially over the last few weeks and I want to apologize to you for that. However I also want you to understand we were in a very difficult situation and we couldn't allow you out of the brig until we knew for certain you were the real Sunblaze. I am responsible for the safety of the Autobots, this base and you as well,"

Sunblaze looked at them, "Then why couldn't Death Star have been put in the brig as well? Or put her in and release me, the results would have been the same," she replied,

"No they wouldn't Sunblaze, Death Star played a very clever game and it wasn't until a little bit later on we realized that you were the real Sunblaze. By that time the Autobots no longer trusted you," Jazz replied, "As time went by things got worse and it became evident that you would be safer where you were,"

Sunblaze bowed her head and shuttered her optics; Death Star caused a lot of damage and she was left to pick up the pieces. She needed to know what happened and then she could make a start at reconciliation, the femme believed that was her responsibility.

She looked up at the three mechs her optics full of hurt, "I need to put things right, please tell me what she did," Prowl looked at her sadly, Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Sunblaze, you don't need to put anything right, you didn't do anything," Jazz said quietly.

Optimus Prime smiled at her, "You've already done more than you needed to Sunblaze, the day you fought the Decepticons with us,"

"Thank you," the orange femme replied humbly,

Optimus looked at her, his optics full of compassion for the femme before them,"Sunblaze over the months you were with us you proved yourself to be trustworthy on an unprecedented level from a Decepticon. I fear we may have betrayed that trust when you came back to the base after Death Star arrived with Bumblebee, and I want to apologize to you on behalf of myself, Jazz, Prowl and the other Autobots,"

"Then I shall accept your apology," she replied graciously,

"Thank you Sunblaze," they all replied.

"Sunblaze," Prime continued, "After what we have seen recently and this morning we have decided to accept you into the Autobots. You have learnt a lot and now what we have to do is bring everything together, so we've asked your mentors and trainers to put you through your paces and test you on what you've learnt,"

"Yes sir," Sunblaze replied happily, "Thank you," she said, "All of you, thank you for trusting me and believing in me,"

"You're welcome," Jazz replied,

"You may go," Prime said as he stood up to escort her to the door.

Sunblaze started to follow him but stopped halfway,

"Optimus Prime?"

"Yes Sunblaze?"

"Permission to hug you all,"

The three mechs roared with laughter, "Permission granted," Optimus Prime replied as he wrapped his massive arms around her, followed closely by Jazz and Prowl. The young femme threw her arms round them all one by one and then left Prime's office with a big smile on her face. The door swooshed shut behind her,

"Wait for it," Jazz said,

"Whoo hoo!" Sunblaze yelled as the door shut behind her, the saboteur chuckled and shook his head as he headed back to his seat.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked past the corridor on their way to the rec room. Sideswipe smiled,

"That sounds like our Sunblaze," he said affectionately.

On her way back down the corridor she passed Moonracer, the turquoise femme looked at her suspiciously before walking on toward Optimus Prime's office. A strong pang of pain stung Sunblaze in her spark and she became angry.

Very angry!

Her expression darkened, "I hate you Death Star," she snarled as she looked around for something to hit.

There was nothing, Sunblaze balled her fists and hit the wall with full force leaving a sizeable dent in the wall. She looked at the hole with a strange sense of satisfaction and hit the wall again and again. Ironhide was nearby and went to investigate the noise coming from the corridor, he saw Sunblaze pounding the wall,

"I hate you Death Star," she snarled, "I hate you, hate you, _HAAATE YOOOOOOU!"_ she screamed.

Ironhide felt sorry for her, he walked up to her and pulled her away from the wall,

"Let me go!" she snarled, her fists still flailing in the air angrily. She looked around to see who was holding her, "Let me go Ironhide!" she snarled again as she flung her arm backwards to hit out at the weapons specialist. Sunblaze felt him pin her arms down as he looked at the dents in the wall, "_Impressive!" _he thought to himself,

"Sometimes a good way of letting your anger escape is to go to the holoform room and shoot some Decepticons," he said,

"I can't," she replied,

"Why not?" Ironhide asked,

"I'm pregnant," the weapons specialist cocked an optic ridge,

"Don't let that stop you, your sparkling will be safe. No harm will come to you, I'll make sure of it," he said.

There was a moments silence before Sunblaze flopped in his arms, "Alright," she croaked.

Ironhide set up a holoform on a difficult level for Sunblaze and watched as Decepticons materialized in front of the femme. She swung around hitting at the Decepticons that were there but there were soon too many, a rifle and a cannon appeared from both her hands. He watched her as she danced around the room shooting at the holoforms and energon drones, she enjoyed the sound of the release of the round from her cannon, the sound of metal breaking and the clanging as it landed on the floor. One of them had a sword which he dropped as she hit him in the chassis, Sunblaze picked it up and growled as she swung it around in the air slashing the holoforms and energon drones, growling with each hit.

Bumblebee heard the noise and went into the holoform room to investigate believing it was one of the twins who he enjoyed sparring with. He was horrified to see his spark mate in the middle of the holoform room dancing around and swinging the sword while Ironhide was just standing there,

"Ironhide, what's going on?" he bellowed as he went to switch off the holoforms,

Ironhide put his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, "Trust me, this is good for her," he said,

"But…she's pregnant…"

"Your sparklings are fine," Ironhide interjected.

Finally the holoforms stopped coming. Sunblaze stood in the middle, baring her dental plates,

"Feel better?" Ironhide asked,

She nodded as she flopped to the ground, "Good perhaps you'd like to tell me what happened," he asked as he walked toward her,

"I don't know," Sunblaze croaked, "I had a good meeting with Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz and then I saw Moonracer. She looked at me suspiciously...," Sunblaze cried as she looked up at Ironhide, "...We used to be good friends…now that friendship is gone," she croaked as she looked down,

Ironhide pushed air out through his vents, and knelt down in front of her. He picked up her hands and checked them, they weren't badly damaged, just a little grazed, "Sweetspark," he said, "The way I see it you have two choices; you can either remain angry with what happened to you or you can put it behind you and move on. You may never forget what happened and I'm sure if ever you met up with the Decepticon in battle, which could happen, you won't let her forget easily,"

Sunblaze looked at the weapons specialist and smiled but the smile quickly disappeared and her faceplates descended into an expression of hurt, "Nobody is going to trust me anymore,"

"Sunblaze, it's going to be okay, everybody knows it wasn't you doing those terrible things, besides you've already proven to us you're Sunblaze when you fought with us against the Decepticons," Bumblebee reassured his spark mate, "You have nothing to worry about," he wrapped his arms around the femme and pulled her closer to his chest as he comforted her in his native Cybertronian language,

Air hissed out through her vents, she stood up and walked to the other side of the holoform room, "That's what Optimus Prime said, I guess it must be so,"

"It is," Ironhide replied as he pulled the young femme into a hug, "Come let's get you some energon,"

She got up and looked at Ironhide seriously, "Ironhide...I've always wanted to train under Elita and Chromia ever since I first heard of them," she stopped and chuckled to herself, "I was a rubbish Decepticon," she said. Both the mechs rumbled deeply as they laughed at her comment, "The thing is...will she...I would like her to be my mentor,"

"Sunblaze, Chromia already considers herself to be your mentor along with many others who have been watching you, but she would be honored to mentor you in the future,"

"Thank you" she replied.

The three Autobots walked to the rec room and sat at a table. Ironhide felt a hand touch his shoulder and tenderly move across his back, he held the hand and squeezed it,

"**Love you, Mia,"**

Chromia looked at him stunned, she hadn't heard him say that to her for ages,

"**Love you too Hide,"** she replied tenderly as her arms snaked around his neck and she rested her helm on his horned helm.

Moonracer left Prime's office and went off to find the Sunblaze with one thing in mind.

Reconciliation!

She wasn't going to let the Decepticon femme masquerading as Sublaze to have the victory. Moonracer heard Sunblaze's outburst as the door shut behind her when she went into Optimus Prime's office and she felt sorry for her friend.

"Hey Blaze, can I talk to you a minute,"

Sunblaze looked up at Moonracer, "Yeah okay," she replied slowly and got up; they walked out of the rec room and to the quarters Sunblaze used to share with them. Moonracer stood in front of her and looked down,

"I am so sorry for the way I treated you earlier on today. I have no excuse except that I was hurt by a femme I thought was you. I want us to continue being friends because you have always been a good friend to Arcee and myself,"

Sunblaze looked at her briefly for a minute, grabbed Moonracer and hugged her,

"Thank you, Moonracer," she said through tears, "Thank you," she whispered

* * *

Bumblebee and Sunblaze had taken time out one evening to spend some time together before he had to go on sentry duty. They walked up the side of the mountain above the base and stood there watching the sun go down. She had put in a hard day's training and she was ready for a large cube of high grade Wheeljack had made especially for her now that she was carrying twins. Bumblebee turned toward his spark mate, she looked intensely beautiful against the peaceful evening sky, silhouetted against the rich warm colors that were now perfectly contrasted from the sun that had fallen below the horizon.

She was looking toward the horizon with a distant look on her face. The yellow scout stood behind her and placed his arms on her shoulders and lightly kissed her on her helm,

"Love you sweetspark," he whispered.

Sunblaze smiled as she placed her small yellow hands over his massive black ones and flooded him with love through their bond. Bumblebee reveled in the feelings, he opened his bond as wide as possible to receive every bit of the love she was sending him. He moved his hand down to her waist and pulled her into himself, kissing her lightly on the neck. Sunblaze purred as she nestled into his warmth, enjoying the precious moment they were sharing,

"Do you think we'll ever get back to Cybertron?" she asked pensively,

He stopped kissing her, "I don't know," he replied sadly, "It was dying when we left,"

"Do you miss it?"

Bumblebee followed her gaze into the slightly star speckled evening sky, "...All the time...," he replied,

"Yeah...me too,"

The sound of heavy footsteps thumped on the ground below him, Sideswipe looked around for the scout who was supposed to be on duty with him. The frontline warrior found the cople and smiled, the femme was positively glowing. He silently walked up the mountain and behind the couple where he made a sound which may as well have been a polite human cough. Bumblebee and Sunblaze turned their heads.

"You look gorgeous," Sunblaze looked down and blushed at the compliment from the frontline warrior while Bumblebee glared at him, "What?" he said as he raised his hands beside him, "She does, you're a lucky mech,"

"Thanks," Bumblebee replied, he turned to Sunblaze, "We'd better get you inside," he helped his spark mate down the side of the mountain and watched her as she walked inside.

Sunblaze made her way back to their quarters, it was lonely in there without her Bumblebee, she lay in the berth and slowly drifted into recharge. Tomorrow she was being tested by her trainers and she had a check up with Ratchet, but first she had something she wanted to ask Prowl. The thing was she wasn't sure he'd accept her request.

Prowl was already in the med bay having a systems check when Sunblaze got there, Ratchet saw her signature on his HUD and called her in. She lay on the berth where Ratchet told her to patiently while he finished off the tactician,

"You're done, you can go," Ratchet said,

"Prowl," she called as she sat up and slid off her berth before he could leave the med bay "Can I ask you something...well actually it's more like a favor," she said nervously

The tactician raised an optic ridge and folded his arms across his chest, "Depends on what it is," he replied,

"Well you were the first Autobot I made contact with," suddenly the femme begun to wonder if this was such a good idea. What if he refused her? She hesitated making the tactician impatient, "Well it's just that I would like you to present me to the Autobots at my ceremony...next week...," her voice trailed off as she watched the tactician stand there showing no reaction to what she'd just asked him.

There was a minute's silence, Prowl looked at her thoughtfully. He placed a hand on the back of his cpu and the other one on his hip; he'd never been asked something like this before, "_Uh oh," _Sunblaze thought, "_He's going to refuse,"_ The tactician looked at Ratchet who looked back at him seriously and slowly nodded his head. Suddenly Prowl felt very humbled, of all the mechs she'd been in contact with she chose him. He looked at her and smiled,

"Sunblaze, I'd be honored to present you," he said,

"Thank you," she replied happily and laid back on the berth.

Ratchet patted him on the shoulder and turned to her, "Sit up," he said, "I have a gift for you,"

Sunblaze watched him as he went to his cupboard and pulled out a large package wrapped in soft metal and gave it to her. She looked at it and then up at Ratchet,

"What is it?" she asked,

"Open it," he gently encouraged.

Sunblaze opened it slowly, her face lit up when she saw a shining Autobot symbol staring back at her. It was so shiny and new, she traced it with her fingers tears pooling behind her optics. She looked up at him, "It's mine, isn't it?" she whispered,

"Yes sweetspark, it is," he confirmed, "I will put it on you at your ceremony,"

"You do not know how much I've longed for his," she said,

"I think I do, Sunblaze…we all do," he replied.

Sunblaze leapt forward and hugged the medic tightly; this was one of the best days of her life. She wrapped it up and handed it back to him before she lay back to allow Ratchet to check on the growth of the sparklings. He respectfully pulled back her chest plates aware of the discomfort the femme would be feeling to have her inside exposed and looked at the tiny sparklings, he smiled as he recorded their growth and watched them move.

Already they had optics and he could see a tiny mech with ruby red optics and a slightly smaller femme with sapphire blue ones. Once he was satisfied he quickly closed them so as to ease her discomfort and scanned her to make sure her systems were coping with the pregnancy,

"Well my dear," he said, "It seems that all is well,

Yes Ratchet," Sunblaze replied, "All is well,"

* * *

Awww, everything has worked out for Sunblaze, just the epilogue now. Hope you've enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; Transformers and their merchandise do not belong to me. Sunblaze and Death Star do.**

**So here it is, the epilogue to Sparks desire. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story and for putting the story on your alerts and favourites.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Beautiful ending.

Sunblaze lay on the berth in the med bay with Bumblebee holding her hand and her chest plates open. Ratchet stan was standing over her preparing to scoop out their first sparkling, it had been a long time since he'd delivered sparklings and the medic had been looking forward to this day since he'd first heard Sunblaze was pregnant and the Autobots were looking forward to the sound of sparklings in the base again.

The first one to arrive was a mech sparkling with bright blue optics and a pewter protoform. Ratchet held him in the air and smiled at the sparkling who looked at him with hungry optics. He started to click and whine at the medic, his arms and legs flailing in the air violently. Ratchet curled his fingers around the tiny mech to keep him warm and held him close to his chassis where it was warmer than the air in the med bay. The tiny mech was taken across the med bay and laid out on a blanket on the bench where Ratchet could check him over while Wheeljack delivered the femme.

The sparkling stiffened his arms and legs when he was laid down on the blanket and protested loudly at the cold air and lack of energon. He was slightly smaller than an average sized sparkling mech but he was a twin so Ratchet wasn't too concerned about that, his spark pulse and systems were running perfectly well which satisfied the medic that all was well with him. His tiny antenna would move around with every sound he heard, and enquiring sapphire optics were watching Ratchet's every move; tiny servos were fisted into a tight ball. He pulled another face and started to whine again,

"It's alright," Ratchet soothed, "We'll take you to your mummy," the medic reached for the first canister of energon and walked across to Sunblaze.

He handed her the mech so she could hold him while he checked her spark and closed her chest plates with a satisfied grunt. He gave the mech to Bumblebee so that Sunblaze could sit up and then Ratchet gave her the canister of energon. Sunblaze settled the mech in the crook of her arm and gave the energon to the first twin. The medic smiled at them she looked so natural sitting there with the mech in her arms,

"Hello Flame," she said quietly.

Bumblebee looked upon his tiny family lovingly, he stroked the mech's head who averted his gaze to the yellow scout towering above him and shuttered his large sapphire optics briefly before going back to the task at hand...sucking on the canister greedily for energon.

"Come here," Wheeljack giggled, "You're a little spitfire," he chuckled at the femme.

The mechanic picked up the femme and looked at her, she looked back at him clicking and chirruping excitedly with bright ruby optics, her tiny clawed arms and legs moving excitedly,

"Well hello there," Wheeljack purred happily, "We're pleased to see you too,"

Sunblaze turned and smiled at the mechanic who was checking over the femme sparkling. She had a smooth helm with two buds where horns were going to form and buds on her back where she would develop door wings. The femme was placed in Bumblebee's arms; the scout looked at the femme squirming in his arms awestruck by the tiny femme who was his daughter. She stopped moving and looked around for the canister of energon he was holding and squawked a protest at him for not being quick enough. She didn't have the same pewter colour as her brother, she was a lighter silver colour,

"Definitely a spitfire," he laughed, "What do you think, Sunblaze?"

She looked at their daughter squirming in her spark mate's arms, "Then that's what we'll call her. Spitfire,"

She clicked at her father moving her arms and legs in perfect timing to her clicks,

"Alright, alright," Bumblebee chimed as he gave her the energon, "You're an impatient little femme,"

She sucked it greedily as her ruby optics looked up at him and rested a claw on his chassis, her optics shuttering slightly. Ratchet ran a diagnostic scan over Sunblaze once more for a final check on her spark and gave her some energon. He looked at the couple who were sitting next to each other on the berth feeding the tiny sparklings and smiled,

"Congratulations you two," he said with a smile.

A gentle tap at the medic's door distracted the occupants of the med bay. At times like this Ratchet was more protective of his patients in the med bay than normal because the new family needed to rest. He looked up,

"Now who could that be?" he asked,

"I'll go," Wheeljack replied and walked to the door,

It was Optimus Prime who looked at the engineer in the doorway, "We haven't heard anything yet. Is everything alright?"

Wheeljack looked back at Ratchet, who looked at the new parents on his berth,

"It's up to you," he said,

"I'll go," Bumblebee replied and stood up slowly still holding the femme sparkling.

The femme had settled down into a restful recharge after her energon and whined at the movement,

"Ssshhh," Bumblebee said gently "Daddy has you,"

He sent a reassurance through his creator bond to Spitfire as he hummed and whined softly, the femme snuggled back into his chassis. Bumblebee felt like his spark was going to burst with pride as he watched the little transformer settle back into a recharge. He was the first Cybertronian to have a sparkling on earth, he and his beautiful spark mate who was still nursing the mech,

Ratchet placed his hand on the scout, "Stay there," he said to the scout, "You can come in Prime,"

Optimus Prime walked through the door and smiled at the sight in front of him; it was beautiful. He stopped where he was for a while and took it all in, it was so precious and he wanted to treasure it forever. Bumblebee had settled back onto the berth next to Sunblaze, he had Spitfire in one hand and his other arm was wrapped around Sunblaze's shoulder protectively. The orange femme was holding a tiny mech sparkling and her head was resting on Bumblebee's shoulder.

The huge automaton walked forward as quietly as one so huge and metallic could and gently reached out to touch the sparklings, his optics were full of love and joy for the young family in front of him. Sunblaze smiled at Optimus Prime,

"This is Flame," she said,

"Hello Flame," Optimus Prime said quietly but the little mech didn't stir and turned to Bumblebee,

"And who is this?"

"Spitfire," Bumblebee replied quietly,

Spitfire stirred a little bit and whined, she opened her optics and clicked sleepily,

"And how are you two?" he asked.

Bumblebee looked at Sunblaze and noticed she was looking tired, "We're fine Prime," he replied,

"Good," Optimus replied, "I'm giving you two earth weeks off of duty, to spend with your family Bumblebee,"

"Thank you sir," the scout replied.

Nobody asked if Optimus wanted to hold the sparklings and Optimus didn't ask to hold them, they were too small to pass around and young transformers fretted easily if they were disturbed too much; the family would be tired so the last thing they needed was fretful sparklings, there'd be plenty of time to enjoy the new arrivals.

The rec room was silent, you could hear a pin drop as every Autobot waited with an excited anticipation of the news from the med bay but so far it wasn't forth coming. Ironhide could no longer take the silence,

"Alright that's enough," he finally said and got up to make his way to the med bay but stopped half way there as he thought about what he was going to do.

He decided he wouldn't want somebody busting in on himself and Chromia if they had just had a sparkling and returned to the rec room,

"Well?" Jazz asked.

Ironhide ignored the third in command and sat in front of Chromia, she looked at him and raised an optic ridge but received nothing from her spark mate. Instead she watched his optics dull as he sat dead still,

"**Go ahead Ironhide," **Prime said,

"**We're waiting to hear sir,"**

"**It's not my place to say anything, I'll let Bumblebee do it,"**

Ironhide said nothing else but growled instead as he sunk back into his seat. Chromia looked at him again and smiled, he never had been one for waiting for answers. She found that out when he proposed to her, the femme warrior took great joy in seeing him squirm as he waited for her answer. She leant forward and patted him on the hand,

"You'll just have to wait," she said with a smile.

Ratchet looked at Sunblaze, she was looking exhausted and needed to get some recharge. The last few weeks had been very trying on her with the continual movement of the sparklings and the lack of recharge from her ability to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He took the mech from the sleepy new mother and placed him in a pod which Wheeljack had prepared for them,

"Sunblaze needs some rest now," he said,

"I'm alright," she lied,

"No you're not sweetspark, you're exhausted," Bumblebee replied as he got up and placed the femme in the other waiting pod,

"You need to rest Sunblaze," Ratchet said while he helped her to lie down and covered her with a soft blanket. Sunblaze could feel herself drifting off into a peaceful recharge as Ratchet pulled a curtain around her and switched off the light, throwing the area of the med bay where she was into darkness. Optimus Prime walked over to Ratchet to chat with him while Bumblebee kissed his spark mate on the face,

"I'll see you later," he said and slipped out from behind the curtain as Sunblaze's optics dimmed.

Bumblebee walked into the rec room to find several pairs of blue optics looking at him. He burst out laughing and opened his comm. Link so that Sunblaze could hear the announcement

"We have twins…a mech and a femme…called Flame and Spitfire,"

A roar of cheer arose from the rec room as Autobots congratulated him and patted him on the back. A smile lit the face of a tired Sunblaze in the med bay,

"So when can we see them?" Jazz asked,

"Yeah I haven't set my optics on a little runt for joors," Ironhide quipped dryly.

Chromia looked at the black weapons specialist and hit him on the arm, "Ironhide!" she gently chided him,

"What?" he said as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, "I haven't!"

"What do they look like?" Moonracer asked,

"Beautiful," Bumblebee replied,

"You would say that," Sunstreaker replied, "Bet they're not as beautiful as me," Sideswipe hit his brother in the helm,

"Not this time Sunny boy, you're limelight has been stolen," Jazz quipped,

"What did you call me?" the yellow Lamborghini growled as he got up but Sideswipe pulled him down,

"For once can't you just keep your pride to yourself?" Elita snapped angrily, "This is about Sunblaze and Bumblebee, not you,"

Chromia looked at Bumblebee, "How is Sunblaze?" she asked,

"Blaze is resting right now, she's exhausted," Bumblebee replied.

Optimus prime and Ratchet walked into the rec room carrying a large canister of high grade and placed it on the table. The medic then started pouring cubes for each mech and femme present and turned to look at them. Optimus Prime looked around the rec room,

"Today is the beginning of a new era for the Autobots," the Autobot leader said, "Today we celebrate an occasion we have not celebrated for joors...the birth of sparklings," Optimus Prime looked at Bumblebee and smiled warmly at the scout, "We have all waited a long time to hear the sound of little ones running around on the base, you have made us all very proud Bumblebee and now we have a hope from the new life born on this base," Optimus Prime raised his cube in the air, "To Flame and Spitfire,"

"Flame and Spitfire," the Autobots repeated as they raised their cubes in the air,

"And a new hope for the Transformer race," Jazz chipped in sending more roars of cheer into the air.

Two days had passed since the birth of the twins and Ratchet was pleased with the way Sunblaze had taken to motherhood. She was so caring with the sparklings and made sure their needs were taken care of, but he was concerned that she was taking care of theirs to the detriment of herself. He had to keep reminding her to get plenty of recharge and energon,

"Yes Ratchet," she'd reply but it didn't go any further than that.

On one such occasion he noticed that Sunblaze's armor was looking rather dull and dirty,

"When did you last take a shower Sunblaze?" he asked.

Sunblaze stopped, she really couldn't remember. The silence was enough for the medic,

"You go down to the wash racks now femme and clean yourself up before I do it right here and right now,"

Sunblaze looked at him and slitted her optics, "You wouldn't dare," she said.

Ratchet glared at her, "Alright," he said, "If that's the way you want to play it,"

The medic fetched the shampoo and cloths from the other side of the med bay. On the way back he collected Sunblaze and stood her next to a hose,

"The choice is yours" he snapped, "You do it or I will!"

"But my spark…,"

"You're sparklings will be fine, listen Sunblaze," Ratchet walked toward her and spoke getnly to the femme, "I want to release you from the med bay but I won't unless I know you can look after yourself properly. You are no good to Flame or Spitfire if you're _not_ looking after yourself,"

Sunblaze let her arms fall down beside her in defeat, "Okay Ratchet," she said, "I'll go,"

"Good femme," he said, "Go and have a good shower and spend some time with Bumblebee alone before I release you all. I'll look after your twins"

Sunblaze smiled, "Thanks Ratchet, you're the best,"

"Oh I don't know about that," he replied, "Now go before I set that hose onto you,"

Sunblaze trotted off to the wash racks, she passed other mechs on the way who smiled and congratulated her. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were two of the mechs who she met,

"Hello Sweetspark, where's your twins?" Sideswipe asked,

"Ratchet is looking after them while I go to the wash racks,"

"Ratchet looking after sparklings, this one I'll have to see," Sunstreaker purred,

Arcee stood beside Sunblaze, "What's wrong with that, I've seen Ratchet with sparklings, he is wonderful with them," she looked at Sunblaze and hugged her, "Congratulations," Arcee said, "I was just coming to visit you but you're out,"

"Only to shower," Sunblaze replied.

"Oh well do you mind if I go and see your sparklings,"Arcee asked the orange femme,

"No, I'll be there in a minute so I'll see you there," Sunblaze replied with a smile.

Sunblaze continued on to the wash racks humming to herself happily, she hadn't felt this good for a long time...if at all and it felt nice. She stepped under the warm water and purred as it run down her armour, she then looked around to see if anybody else was around but she was alone. The femme loosened her armour and allowed it to fall onto the floor of the shower, she stood under the water in her protoform. Her body tingled as the water reacted to the small electrical charges her protoform gave off as it hit the endings to very fine wires, a bit like human nerve endings. There was a knock at the door startling the femme,

"Uhmm...just a minute," she said as she quickly picked up her armour and placed back on,

"Sunblaze it's me, Bumblebee," Sunblaze hopped out of the shower and unlocked the door for Bumblebee to walk in,

"Hello Beautiful," he said, "I have a surprise for you,"

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well," he said as he laid the polish on the counter and pulled her into a hug, "Sunstreaker decided he would let you use some of his polish to pamper yourself with so here I am…to pamper you…as a gift to say thank you," he replied with a loving smile,

"Thank you , for what?" Sunblaze asked,

Bumblebee smiled warmly and rubbed her helm and shoulders making the orange femme purr loudly, "For making me the happiest mech in the whole of the Transformer race,"

Sunblaze pulled away from his hug and looked at herself in the mirror, the yellow and black mech stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her abdomen. She wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at the area on her chassis where her Decepticon symbol used to be and imagined what it would be like to see an Autobot symbol there instead. The ceremony had been pushed back to give her time to adjust to life with the sparklings. She smiled and touched her chassis,

"Soon, my love soon," Bumblebee whispered in her audio receptors before they walked out of the wash racks together.

Sunblaze sat in the front of the base as the warm sunshine beat down on her armour. She heard the lid to the tin of wax pop as Bumblebee opened it and waited for him to start rubbing the polish over her body. Ever so gently the mech started to make circular movements over her hood, it felt soooo good; she relaxed onto her axles and started to purr softly as the yellow and black scout slowly rubbed the wax all over her. She didn't realize how tense she'd been since she had had the twins and she was grateful to Ratchet for allowing her to have this time. When the scout had finished he transformed and sat next to Sunblaze in his alt mode, neither of them said anything it was just enough to be close together and enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile in the med bay the twins had woken up and they were kicking up a storm. Flame was the first one to make his request for energon known so Ratchet decided to give him his first. However the medic soon discovered that that may not have been such a bright idea after all as Spitfire started to click and whine loudly at her protest of having to wait. Ratchet got up and move towards her pod,

"Now you listen to me, young one, it's your brother's turn to feed first; y_ou_ have to be patient,"

Arcee walked into the med bay to see her spark mate struggling with the screeching twins and laughed at the sight of the usually calm…ish medic at a loss with how to cope with screaming sparklings,

"Has it really been that long Ratchet? Let me help," she said and scooped Spitfire into her hands, "Hello little one," she cooed.

Spitfire immediately calmed down and started to click excitedly at the sight of the canister in the femme warrior's hand, "Is this what you want?" The medic watched Arcee as she clicked at the sparkling gently and hummed a Cybertronian melody in her audio receptors. Ratchet smiled,

"You're a natural," he said,

Arcee looked at him, "You forget Ratchet, I was in charge of the sparkling's residence while their parents were training for the war,"

A look of sadness crossed Arcee's face plate, she could remember every single one of those sparklings who were murdered. She could still hear their screams in her dreams and the look of malice on the Decepticons at the devastation and carnage they were causing. Arcee had lost her best friend that day who had asked the pink warrior to swap a shift to which Arcee agreed and it took ages for her to get over the guilt. She lived in fear of having her own sparklings and losing them at the hands of the Decepticons, a fear she was going to have to face because Ratchet had talked about having sparklings himself.

"They died, every single one of them at the hands of Megatron," she spat.

Ratchet lodged the canister under his chin and placed a hand on his spark mate's shoulder,

"Arcee, there was nothing you could do, you had no way of knowing what Megatron was planning…none of us did," he assured the pink femme and sat next to her.

* * *

Sunblaze and the twins were allowed to leave the med bay and start their new life as a family. She was sitting on the berth she'd occupied since having the sparklings swinging her legs backwards and forwards. Ratchet noticed the femme was deep in thought and wondered what was going through her processors, he looked at the sparklings in their pods and picked up Flame who was awake and peacefully looking around while playing with his fingers. Ratchet picked him up and held him, he then sat next to Sunblaze on the berth,

"So you ready for this?" he asked,

Sunblaze looked at him and then down at her son, "It's going to be daunting," she said,

"You'll be fine," he assured her, "And if you have any problems you can always come and talk to me…or Arcee," he said,

"Arcee," Sunblaze exclaimed,

"Yes she looked after the sparklings before the sparkling centre was destroyed,"

Sunblaze looked at him and narrowed her optics, "…By Megatron…," she replied sadly,

"Yes, by Megatron," Ratchet confirmed.

A yellow hand rested on top of Sunblaze's yellow hand, the femme looked at him with sad optics,

"Sunblaze don't be ashamed of what happened or where you came from. You are exactly who you are meant to be and we love you for it,"

Sunblaze smiled at the medic who nodded at her in affirmation,

"You know I had a tough upbringing...what with my mother dying and my father not knowing who I really am to him. I am grateful that neither Flame or Spitfire will have to experience being brought up as a Decepticon. It was hard for me, Ratchet, I didn't fit in with the Decepticons and I was never really accepted by them," Sunblaze looked at Ratchet, "You know my mother was a neutral, perhaps that was why I never fitted in...I was too much like my mother," she croaked, "I loved her you know and I wish she could have the pleasure of meeting the twins but...,"

Sunblaze didn't carry on with the conversation... she looked down as a tear escaped from her optic and plopped on her knee leaving a glowing blue puddle on her bright orange armour. Ratchet placed a silver servo under her chin and gently turned her face so she was looking at him; his optics were full of sadness for the young mother who was grieving at a time when she should be joyful,

"I never knew your mother nor did I know she was a neutral," he said gently, "But...what I do know is that she would have been very proud of you, Sunblaze, proud of who you are, the young femme you've become, your determination to get what you wanted and your sparklings. Remember, she lives in you, in your memory, your spark and she is a part of your sparkling's heritage. Don't let that go, my dear,"

Sunblaze looked at him, "Thank you, Ratchet, I know I've said this before but you _are _the best,"

"No I'm not," he replied, "I am a grumpy old medic who hasn't brought sparklings into the world for joors, so thank you,"

"You're a grumpy old medic with a great big spark," she replied,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't you go getting soppy on me femme and remember to keep those sparklings away from the twins…you hear. Double trouble with those two keeps us on our toes without these two being corrupted by them,"

Sunblaze burst out laughing, "I'll bear that in mind Ratchet," she replied,

Bumblebee heard Sunblaze's laughter and wondered what was going on. He was surprised to see Ratchet sitting on a berth talking to Sunblaze,

"Everything alright Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked,

"You never do that with us, Ratchet," he said,

"So? I can choose when I want to sit and chat with my patients. " Ratchet replied indignantly,

Bumblebee stood opposite Sunblaze and kissed her on the cheek, "Are you ready to come home?"

"What do you think Flame and Spitfire? Are we ready to go home or shall we stay here,"

"Get out of here," Ratchet said as he nudged her off the berth,

"Aww Ratchet," she said as she took Flame from the medic's arms.

Ratchet smiled and shook his head as he watched them leave the med bay. The couple walked down the corridor slowly , they were stopped every now and then by curious Autobots who wanted to see the new sparklings. It wasn't long before the twins were the talk of the base and Bumblebee had his family in their quarters. Sunblaze looked down at them,

"You two are very special to the transformer race," she said.

There was a knock on their door, "Already?" Bumblebee said,

"They're the first sparklings in millions of joors, Bee, what do you expect?" Sunblaze replied

The scout opened the door to reveal Ironhide with Chromia, two cubes of energon and two tiny toys for the sparklings,

"We've come to see the sparklings," Ironhide announced.

He looked at the sparklings in the arms of the scout and the young ex decepticon,

"Well aren't they just the cutest," he said and held out his hands in a gesture requesting a cuddle.

Sunblaze handed him Spitfire who was awake; the weapons specialist's optics brightened as the tiny Cybertronian settled into his arms. Ironhide lightly tickled her palm causing her claws to close around a massive black servo. She looked at him with her red optics and appeared to be studying him before shuttering them and snuggling into his chassis. Chromia walked up behind Ironhide carrying Flame and peered over his shoulder at the femme in his arms,

"You have beautiful sparklings," she purred as she stroked the mech's cheek plates, he pulled a face on his tiny faceplates and squeaked causing everybody to giggle quietly. This was such a precious moment and Sunblaze loved it.

Really loved it!

* * *

The day of Sunblaze's ceremony had arrived. She woke up slowly from her recharge and slowly got up; the twins were quiet and on checking the pods she could see they were sleeping peacefully. Her creator scanners were now in full functionality and they didn't pick up any problems so she decided to go to the rec room and take a quiet cube of energon before they woke up.

Or so she thought!

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in there relaxing with a game after a night of sentry duty. Sideswipe turned around at the sound of whining hydraulics to see Sunblaze getting some energon and now sitting at a table alone,

"There is the star of the day?" he said.

Sunblaze smiled at the comment and looked at her cube, the frontline soldier got up and walked up to her,

"How are you gorgeous?" he asked as he sat in front of her, his optics full of joy,

"Sideswipe you're such a flirt," Sunblaze retorted,

"Who me?" he asked,

"Yes you," she replied,

"Thank you. How are our favourite twins?" he asked,

"More beautiful than the big yellow sunflower sitting on his rear end over there," Sunblaze teased,

"I'm not a sunflower," Sunstreaker retorted and got up,

"Now you're in trouble," Sideswipe smirked,

"I look at you guys as my brothers...that's why I tease you so much, besides what can he do to me?" she asked,

"Don't tempt me Princess," Sunstreaker growled as he walked toward her,

"What's going on?" Prowl walked through the rec room doors and up to Sunblaze,

"Are you ready for today?" he asked the femme sitting at the table in front of him,

Sunblaze turned around and looked up at Prowl, "Yes I am Prowl, you don't know how many times I've dreamed about this day ever since I was a youngling. Dreams can come true,"

"Yes sweetspark, dreams can come true," Sunstreaker replied as he walked toward her and hugged her,

"I am going to be the first to officially welcome you as an Autobot, you deserve this baby,"

"Thank you Sunstreaker," she replied,

"And thanks for the brother thing too, that was a really nice thing to say...sister!" Sideswipe continued.

Sunblaze filled up another cube of energon and left the rec room for her quarters. Bumblebee was already up and feeding Flame, he was laid out across Bumblebee's legs kicking his own leg contentedly while Spitfire was still lying in her pod,

"Hello Bumblebee," she said as she kissed him and gave him the energon cube.

Spitfire turned to the sound of Sunblaze's voice and started to whine feebly as she moved her arms and legs impatiently,

Bumblebee placed the mech sparkling on a rug on the floor to hug Sunblaze before she picked up Spitfire,

"Are you nervous?" he asked,

"A little bit," she replied, "And excited,"

Later that day the Autobots sat in the conference room chattering excitedly about the ceremony that was about to take place. Sunblaze was in the front row with Bumblebee, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz, the latter two were to be witnesses to her signature. Optimus Prime stood at the front and looked at his Autobots. Sunblaze placed her hand in Bumblebee's and laced her elegant yellow fingers with his black ones,

"Autobots," Optimus said in a noble baritone voice, "We are gathered here this afternoon to accept Sunblaze into the Autobot family," Sunblaze shuttered her optics this was her moment to shine but she was so nervous, Optimus Prime looked at Sunblaze with pride his face radiant with love for a young, determined ex Decepticon, "Sunblaze when you first told us you wanted to be an Autobot we said you had to prove to us you were worthy to join us. Since then you have proved that worth with courage and conviction, adopting the Autobot ways and immersing yourself in Autobot culture with such passion. It hasn't been an easy road for you and there have been challenges along the way but you faced them courageously and with dignity. So I am pleased to stand here and on behalf of the Autobots welcome you into the Autobot family," a loud cheer rang out from the conference room,

Optimus Prime looked at Prowl and nodded nobly,

"Please could you bring Sunblaze to the front,"

The first in command looked at Sunblaze who let go of Bumblebee's hand. She stood in front of Optimus Prime, her spark pulse racing, her legs barely able to hold her up. She suddenly felt very small as Optimus Prime looked at her and spoke with an air of authority commanding her attention. A calm presence rushed through her bond from Bumblebee she sent back appreciation of his gesture,

"Step forward Sunblaze," the young femme took one step forward, "_This is it," _she thought, "_My spark's desire," _

"Sunblaze do you want to be an Autobot?"

"Yes sir, I do," she said with a slightly shaky voice,

"Do you promise to uphold the Autobot creed and live by it for the rest of your life,"

"Yes sir I do," she said again,

A lump formed in her throat and the femme shuttered her optics as she tried to hold back the tears,

"Recite the Autobot creed please, Sunblaze,"

Sunblaze turned around to face the Autobots in the conference room and started to recite the Autobot creed, she was nervous as she looked at the sea of faces. She looked at Jazz who winked and smiled at her,

"I Sunblaze…," she started slowly.

Her voice was shaky and every now and then it would break, she had to stop half way and try to compose herself,

"It's alright," Prowl said as he placed a hand on the femme's shoulder, "Just take your time,"

Finally she got to the end of the creed and stopped, there was a silence in the room as Sunblaze wiped away a bright blue tear sliding down her face,

"Autobots please stand up," Prime said.

They stood up, "Autobots do you accept Sunblaze into the Autobot ranks,"

"Yes sir, we do," they all replied in unison,

"Do you promise to respect her as an integral member of the Autobot family,"

"Yes sir, we do," they all replied.

Sunblaze could no longer hold the tears in as she heard the Autobots speak. She wasn't sure if they'd accept her after the episode with Death Star no matter how much they would try to reassure her. Optimus Prime looked at Ironhide and Jazz who stood up with a contract written on a data pad for Sunblaze to sign. They handed the pad to her which she promptly signed followed by their signatures as witnesses, one was handed to Prime and the other to Sunblaze. Ratchet came up to her and secured her Autobot symbol on her chassis. He looked at her and smiled at her, his optics shining with pride,

"Thank you Ratchet," she said as she hugged him,

This was not normal protocol in a ceremony like this and Ratchet was taken back by her action. There was an audible chuckle while Arcee spoke to him,

"**It's a compliment hug her back,"** she demanded through her comm. Link to her bond mate.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her slender waist, "**That's much better," **Arcee quipped,

"**I'll deal with you later femme," **Ratchet replied dryly but Arcee only laughed at him.

Prowl took her hand and stood her in front of the Autobots, "I present to you Sunblaze, Autobot femme,"

Once more a cheer rose up from the Autobots, "Speech!" they yelled.

Sunblaze stood behind the podium while Optimus went and sat down. She looked around the room at the sea of optics and faces looking at her and suddenly felt very nervous again,

"…Uhmm….," she started,

"Come on girl. Out with it!" Ironhide bellowed,

"Wow…" Sunblaze smiled at them as they sat there silently waiting to hear from the femme, "You guys have no idea what this means to me, I mean I can't begin to tell you how happy I am at this time. To stand here…in front of you…wearing an Autobot badge has always been my spark's desire. My life hasn't always been an easy road what with the death of my mother who died trying to protect me and then well…I'm not here to go into that but what I am going to do though is to thank you…all of you…for believing in me. Believe me when I say to you trying to prove myself to be worthy of wearing the Autobot badge is no mean feat, after all I was a Decepticon…and your enemy… and I could understand some of you for feeling the way that you did.

So I'm not going to ramble on anymore but I would like to thank Prowl who I made first contact with and for presneting me during the ceremony, Jazz who rescued me with the rest of his team, Elita who introduced me to the femme on the base and Moonracer and Arcee who became my best and most loved friends. Thanks you guys. Ironhide who was there for me when I most needed him…thank you for walking past the corridor when you did and Ratchet," she turned to the medic and smiled at him, "For showing me how to love myself for who I am and saving my life, Optimus Prime," Sunblaze turned to look at him, "…you are the father I never had, a role model I could look up to. Thank you," Optimus Prime nodded at the femme regally. Sunblaze's optics moved to Bumblebee, "And finally I'd like to thank my beautiful spark mate…Bumblebee. Thank you for the love, your love and acceptance, you looked past the fact that I was a Decepticon to find me…the real Sunblaze. You have given me a life I never believed could happen and two beautiful sparklings," A tear threatened to escape from her optics once more but Sunblaze discreetly wiped it away. Bumblebee walked to the front of the conference room and hugged Sunblaze as a resounding applause lifted the roof off.

Optimus Prime stood up and approached the femme and the scout, he placed his hand on Sunblaze's shoulder and looked at the Autobots in front of him, today was a proud day for the leader,

"Let us celebrate in Sunblaze's honor," he said.

A few hours had passed since the beginning of the party and the night slipped into the early hours of the morning. Sunblaze was beginning to feel tired and slipped out of the room for a while. She walked to the main entrance of the base and looked out across the desert; the moon had cast her silvery light on the plants which were dancing in the breeze and tiny nocturnal creatres skuttled about their business. She looked out toward the horizon and up into the sky where the moon and stars carried on shining peacefully against the black sky. She heard footsteps behind her and dark blue hands rested on her shoulders,

"It's a beautiful night," Optimus said,

"Yes, Optimus Prime, a beautiful night for a beautiful ending and a new beginning,"

He nodded in agreement and stood beside her with his hands clasped behind his back looking out toward the horizon,

How right she was!

* * *

The End!


End file.
